Black's new Heir
by Legend Is A Dream
Summary: Sally Atria Black, Sally Jackson's real name. She went to hogwarts, was a Ravenclaw student. The older sister of Sirius and Regulus Black, that they never knew of. When this is discovered, Percy goes to Hogwarts with Hazel and Piper. He is going to protect Harry Potter, even if the boy doesn't want it, but it turns out, the three friends are in danger to. Piperxpercy! HIATUS UNTIL?
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. RICK RIORDAN AND J.K. ROWLING DO.**

Percy walked towards cabin 13. He would meet up with Piper and Hazel and then go do something fun. What? Probably some sword fighting but they weren't sure yet.

After the war with Gaea, which ended in the first week of July, everyone went home. The romans went to New Rome and the greek went to their parents, or Camp Half-Blood. Hazel had come over a three days ago, two days later than Piper arrived and exactly one week after Percy.

Percy saw the children of Hades as his own little brother and sister. Of course he knew they would be able to defend themselves, but Hazel was thirteen and Nico was just fourteen. Percy, the seventeen year old that he is, always makes sure they are okay. It had hurt him when Nico didn't want to talk to Percy and left, but it was very painful for Percy to accept that Nico had had a crush on him.

Don't get him wrong, he isn't against people who are gay! No no! He just never thought of Nico in that way and had hurt his little brother. When he looked back on in he could see it of course, what made him just angrier with himself.

Percy was happy to see that his brother was falling for Will solace, hard. Nico would probably never really admit it, but it was so obvious even Percy saw it. Percy knew for a fact that Will knew that Nico liked him and that he didn't push Nico away made Percy just ship the two even more than he already did.

Percy knew Nico needed someone to be happy with and that Will needed someone who didn't thought it was weird for a son of Apollo to not be happy. Percy and Will once had a very nice conversation about all the campers that had died. Will took the loss of his brothers and sisters harder than he led on and Nico would be able to accept a scarred and not so sunny son of the sun god.( **do you still understand or not?** )

After the war Nico had spent his first few days in the infirmary on Wills orders. Now, however, he was helping his dad in the underworld. He brought all the demigod souls to Elysium.

Frank, Jason and Leo weren't in New York either. Frank had to learn how to be Praetor and Jason had to help him and Reyna. Leo was with Calypso in Asia at the moment on a world tour.

Annabeth was in New York, but not at Camp. She was at Olympus working non stop with her mom on her side. She was working on the designs for Olympus and didn't have time for Percy or anything at that.

Percy felt sad about that, maybe even hurt. Annabeth couldn't even make time to talk to him over an Iris-Message. The son of Poseidon sighed and walked down the path towards the new cabins.

By the Hades cabin he saw Hazel talking to a woman. He recognised her as Hecate, goddess of magic and crossroads. "- and then you just have to think what about what you want it to do." Hazel nodded to the goddess.

"Lady Hecate, Hazel" Greeted Percy. He bowed his head, what was really respectful for him, to the goddess and smiled at Hazel who smiled back. "Ah, Perseus Jackson." Percy ignored the fact that the goddess used his full name. Hecate narrowed her eyes at Percy who began to get a little uncomfortable.

"Have you ever had my blessing?" Percy stared at the goddess for a second, not understanding where this was going. "Uhm, no." The goddess nodded and turned back to Hazel. "I expect you to practice every day." With that she vanished.

"Well, that was random!" Said Percy after a few seconds of stunned silence. "So what do you have to practice?"

Hazel excitedly told him everyting about how she is learning to control the Mist and what she would be able to do with it.

"So you are basicly telling me I found my newest prank buddy?" Said Percy after she finished. She glared at him and he laughed. "What's so funny?" The two spun around and saw Piper with a questioning look.

"She is going to learn to control the mist and when she is finished she is going to be my new prank buddy." Hazel huffed when Percy threw his arm around her shoulder. Piper looked horrified. "Oh, no she is not! If she is going to prank with you, she is going to prank with the Stolls! Not happening!"

Percy just grinned and saluted to Piper. "Yes ma'am!" The three of them laughed again and started to walk around for a bit.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Hazel. "You could start practicing with us watching?" Said Piper. Hazel thought for a second and nodded.

The rest of the day Piper and Percy goofed around while Hazel practiced her Mist bending.

Hecate nocked on the door of Sally Blofis' apartment. When the door swung open a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties opened the door. "Lady Hecate!" Sally immediately bowed to the goddess and let her in.

"How can I help you?" The woman's warm brown eyes were full of concern and it was clear she fared her son was in danger. Her brown hair was in a pony tail and it was clear she was busy backing before the goddess visited. She was wearing a with flour covered shirt and some jeans.

"Have you heard of Hogwarts, and with that of Sirius Black?" Sally paled and sat down in the nearest school. "He is one to isn't he?" The goddess just nodded. "And he will be able to help if he would go to Hogwarts." Sally paled even more at this.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter because of the positive reactions!**

Chiron sat in his office in the big house. He was signing some papers when a flash of light announced the arrival of a goddess. He bowed to the goddess of magic, who looked conflicted. He was surprised, well shocked to see Percy's mother next to Hecate.

"Lady Hecate, what can I do for you? And why did you bring Sally?" He took a closer look at Sally who had a pale face and looked everywhere but Chiron. "We are here to discuss Percy." Sally sat down and took a shaky breath while Hecate went on explaining.

"Yesterday morning. I went to visit Hazel so I could give her some instruction so she could learn how to control the Mist better." Chiron nodded, he didn't understand where this was going. "Young Perseus came to visit the girl just when I was done. He greeted me and I felt something weird. Something I normally never feel with demigods. He had a core with magic in it."

Chiron let that information sink in. He didn't understand a core of magic was very rare, it meant mostly that someone was blessed by Hecate, but Percy wasn't blessed. "I didn't bless him as you know, so he was quite the mystery for me. I investigated more on his family. Turns out that his family from his mother's side is a wizarding family."

Chiron looked at Sally who was now even paler. Her family wasn't a nice one. "I don't see the most of them as my family. Just Sirius, but he never knew. I didn't want to put Percy in any more danger than he already is in. The wizarding world is at war or the stage before and if he knew he would want to help. I never really lied to him. My family is the Black family, an ancient family from one of the first blessed mortals. My parents were the last in line of the Black family line, so they wanted a son, but they got me. They put me up for adoption when I was a week old. A wizarding family took me in, but died in a plane crash when I was one and a half years old." Said the woman in a weak voice. "I went to my adoptive uncle and when I was eleven I went to Hogwarts." Chiron new of wizards just like Dumbledore knew of the existence of demigods. It was more often that there was a demi-wizard, as they were called, but never from a pure-blood family.

"I learned that I have two younger brothers. Sirius Black is two years younger and Regulus is four years younger than me. I was in Ravenclaw and knew my real family name, but I couldn't tell my brothers. Sirius hated his family enough as it was and Regulus wouldn't understand and it would only hurt them both to know I was their sister." Sally swallowed and went on. "I became good friends with Sirius, Remus, James and _Peter_." Chiron had heard the truth from Dumbledore and understood Sally's angry tone when she said Peter's name. "I often got them out of trouble when Remus couldn't find a way out of the situation." She smiled sadly at the memories.

"I never got close to Regulus, he was a good kid the first few years, but then he changed. He became the stereotypical Slytherin and began to hate his older brother and everyone who liked him." She took a shaky breath and sighed. "It hurted me, but I never said anything. I quitted Hogwarts a half year early so I could take care of my uncle who suffered from cancer, he himself was no wizard. I left the wizarding world, knowing that if my secret came out no one would ever talk to me again. I did follow the news though and kept in touch with Molly." A little smile appeared on Sally's face that was now strained with tears.

"I wanted to protect my son from the wizarding world, knowing he could be a wizard, but he certainly was a demigod so he had enough trouble already. There is a war going on right now against Voldemort( **GO SALLY** ) and I don't really want him to go there, but if I tell him he would want to help ." Sally sniffed a few times and Chiron was silent then he smiled to the woman.

"Lord Hermes would be very proud and I think Lady Athena to." Sally looked at him, puzzled. "Lying about your real parents, but if you never saw them as parents, you didn't really lie. And Ravenclaw, for the ones who love to read, study and know." Sally smiled at the praise.

"But I want to tell you that Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall both know about demigods. Dumbledore is a great friend of mine and Minerva is a daughter of Athena herself." Sally stared dumbfounded at the centaur.

"Demi-wizards, as they are called, are very rare, but they are out there every generation. But never has it happened that a pure-blood family had a demigod in its line. And because the gods don't have DNA the demigods are pure-blood wizards, but at the same time half-bloods." Sally nodded she understood.

"Dumbledore asked me if I could organize a quest so they would go undercover to Hogwarts and help in the war and protect Harry Potter. At the time I couldn't Percy was missing and we didn't have the people to do so." Sally nodded but went slightly pale again.

"You mean to tell me that you want Percy to go on that quest to Hogwarts, right?" Chiron smiled. "Ravenclaw indeed." Sally smiled back.

"A quest consist of three people Sally, so he would go with two of his friends, that he would choose." Sally got a little of her colour back and nodded. "Okay. I think that would be good, that he wouldn't go there alone, but he doesn't even know right now and he is seventeen so he should be in his last year, but he didn't have any training!"

"That will be where I come in." Said Hecate. Sally nodded realizing what the goddess meant. "I will train him up at Olympus, just like his two companions. They would need my blessing but that won't be a problem." "I think we should tell young Percy." Said Chiron. The women nodded and Chiron went outside looking for Percy.

"I think it is time for us to go visit your family after this. Regulus didn't survive, but died when he opposed Voldemort. Sirius is still alive, but if your son doesn't go to them, he too will perish and I wouldn't be able to do anything." Sally swallowed and nodded. "Sirius' old house is now the head quarter of the Order. Molly is there to, but they aren't really close and arguing about Harry." Hecate explained everything that happened so far to Sally who looked a little enraged when the goddess was finished. She was angry at both Molly and Sirius, but she would tell them what she thought of all of this when she would see them again.

 **I am thinking about making this a PercyxPiper story. I DO love Percabeth really I do! But it is just 'slightly' over used. And most importantly every time in the percabeth stories they kiss and kiss and kiss and Seaweedbrain is beginning to replace Percy's actual name. Like his mom didn't call him seaweedbrain people his name is PERCY not SEAWEEDBRAIN *sigh* so I will make a percabeth story, but not now and if this is a percabeth story there are minor references to it.**

 **So do you want this PiperxPercy? I do actually and already have a pretty good plot for it. Oh and Percy isn't going to Hogwart directly he is first going to train with Hecate so I can make a real plot design and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can someone explain me what the difference is between visitors and views by story stats? I don't have a clue really. I am trying to upload this story every day and my other story ones every two or three days, because that one needs more time to write one chapter.**

Third Person View

"Percy, could you come with me?" Percy was at the beach with Piper and Hazel when Chiron got to get him. Percy looked up and smiled at his mentor. "Sure! See you guys later!" Percy jumped up and followed Chiron to the big house. He didn't ask what it was, he knew by the look in the centaurs eyes it was serious, but nothing to be afraid of just yet.

"Mom?" Percy was officially confused. Why would his mom be in the big house with tear tracks down her face and talking to Lady Hecate. His mother turned towards him and smiled a sad smile. "What's wrong?" His eyes flashed from his mom to Hecate to Chiron and back. "We should talk about your mother's side of the family." Percy raised an eyebrow, but sat down anyway.

"Do you believe in wizards?" Asked Hecate. Percy opened his mouth to say, no he didn't, but changed his mind. He studied the adults and thought for a minute. He seemed to startle the others by not saying something, but he had to think about this. "You mean, mortals with pointy wooden sticks and hats?" Hecate nodded and Percy sighed. "Why not. Empousai are practically vampires, so why can't wizards exist? What does this have to do with my mom?"

He already thought he knew the answer, but that couldn't be it right. If his mom was a witch, would that mean he was a wizard? "Your mom is the oldest child of the Black family. This is an ancient line of pure-bloods. They are very proud of their status and don't like to mix with other kinds of wizards." Percy was confused, what were pure-bloods? And what kind of different wizards?

"You have three kinds of wizards. Muggleborn, half-bloods and pure-bloods." Explained Hecate. "Pure-bloods are ancient families that you can track to the first blessed mortals. Half-bloods are wizard from one wizard and one normal parent or children from muggleborns. Muggleborns are wizards that I blessed by birth, not that they now that. They could be great wizards so I blessed them, but the pure-bloods look down on them, because they don't have wizards in the family." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that's my mom's family?" Sally smiled at her son. "Yes, we are sure. I was put up for adoption when I was a week old." Percy's eyes flashed dangerously and he clenched his fist. "The family I told you about, was the family I considered my family. The people who took me in died when I was one and I lived with my uncle after that. When I was seventeen I stopped school half way through the year, so I didn't get my diploma and I started to care for my uncle. I had two little brothers, Sirius and Regulus. I was close to Sirius, but didn't tell him he was my brother. Regulus hated me because I was friends with Sirius. Sirius was a rebel and Regulus was like our parents." Sally looked very sad so Hecate took over and explained everything to the stunned boy.

"So this Voldemort want to purify the magical world by killing everyone who isn't a pure-blood. Is he a pure-blood or not?" Hecate sighed. "We aren't sure, we think he is a half-blood but we don't have any official records of his parents." Percy nodded. "And you want me to go to that school Hogwarts?" A small smile played on his lips. Sally looked worried, normally Percy would have laughed at least about the name. "So I have to take two others with me don't I?" Chiron nodded.

"Well, not the Stolls. I don't think a school, how magical it is could survive the two of them with magic." Hecate nodded. "There already are two twin boys there who prank, they don't need two more." Percy seemed interested in those twins, but didn't ask further questions about it.

"Clarrisse and Chris is no good either. And Grover is as magical as a tea spoon so not him either." Percy's eyes suddenly lit up. "What about Piper and Hazel? Hazel already learns to use the Mist, that is a kind of magic right?" Hecate nodded again. "And Piper's charmspeak is magiclike to so that would fit right?" Hecate thought about it for a few seconds. "That is correct. I will give Piper my blessing so she can learn magic to. You have two days to get ready before we start training on Olympus. You will meet Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin in a few weeks. We will explain your father. The headmaster of Hogwarts already knows about demigods and Minerva McGonagall is a demi-wizard herself. And remember, this quest is a secret, no one can know about the wizards accept you three. Nico already know about them by talking to the dead wizards, but you can't tell him you are going to Hogwarts." Percy nodded.

"I understand. Can I tell Hazel and Piper?" Hecate agreed and Percy went to look for his two friends, after giving his mother a hug.

Percy found Piper and Hazel in the training arena. He hasn't picked up Riptide in a while, it remembers him to much of his time in Tartarus and about how he dropped it when he saw Tartarus body, so he has been training with a spear and is even trying archery, but only under supervision of Will and if there is no one else near.

"HAZEL! PIPER!" Percy run towards them and they lowered their weapons. "Percy? Why did it take so long? It has been four hours!" Said Piper. "Sorry lot to discuss, come on." Percy turned around and began to walk towards his cabin. "There is a new quest and I think you two are the best choice to go with me." Piper narrowed her eyes. "What about Annabeth?"

Percy clenched his fist but remained calm. "She is busy restoring Olympus. She already dropped her work to come and look for me when I was in Camp Jupiter so she needs to finish it. The quest is long to. It is at least a year." Piper and Hazel exchanged a look. "Why is it so long?" By this time they had arrived by Percy's cabin. "Get in, it's very secret." The girls followed him and sat down on some empty bunks.

Percy took a deep breath and explained everything.

 **You have probably seen that Percy is very serious in my story. I am not going to let him stay the same as before Tartarus. As stated in HoH Annabeth couldn't read Percy anymore and he changed down there. Annabeth can't understand that or deal with it. Percy will stay the sarcastic idiot pulling pranks, but is more serious and doesn't talk if there isn't anyone talking to him. He is broken and needs something that can pull him together. I think I am going to make this a Percy Piper as I stated before. I already got positive reactions to that so I am going to do that. The question now is where to place the demigods?**

 **I want to put them in Hufflepuff. I know it is used more, but mostly because of his fatal flaw. The hat doesn't decide whether or not you get in a house because your own traits, but what you value.  
This is the list of what Hufflepuff value's and I think the three of them fit it perfectly.**

 **Dedication  
Hard Work  
Fair play  
Patience  
Kindness  
Tolerance  
Unafraid of Toil  
Loyalty **

**Percy is NOT going to be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. They are used to much. Ravenclaw is a possibility, but Percy doesn't really care about learning and if he knows that much so I don't think that's it either. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UGHHHH I'm sorry! Fanfiction didn't work yesterday and when it did I didn't have time to write anymore… SORRY So here is the chapter!**

 **Guest: Yeah, this kind of story is a little overuse, but it wouldn't let me go so I just started writing anyway. But I didn't want it to be like all the others so a pairing that isn't really popular(for all I know) and not in Gryffindor makes it different already. What happens with Jason? THAT'S IN THIS CHAPTERRR**

 **Guest:I am trying to make them longer!**

 **guest x: I will. Thanks!**

 **Percabeth 101: Thank you! I am planning on making it a long story!**

 **Michelle-anjo1: Thanks! I think I will do that! It's a good idea!**

 **On with the story!**

Third Person View.

"Okay. So you are a wizard." Piper was trying to wrap her mind around the idea of wizards. "Yes, I am. Well that is was Hecate and my mom told me." Answered Percy. They already had this conversation around four times, but Piper couldn't believe it.

"You do know that empousai are basically half donkey half vampire right." Piper looked at him like he was crazy, before realizing it was true. "Yeah." "So why can't some mortals be blessed by Hecate and because of that being able to do some little magic?"

"What do you mean little magic?" Asked Hazel. She believed Percy after his second time of explaining, she already controlled the mist and it wasn't that hard for her but if you had Hecate's blessing it would be easier.

"What I understand from all of this is that they are by far less powerful than the Hecate campers like Lou Ellen." The girls nodded, those campers had directly inherited the magic controlling ability from their mother, not obtained it by a blessing. "If we would get a blessing from Hecate we would be less powerful than the campers, but more powerful than the wizards, because we are demigods and our godly blood accepts the blessing better. We would be able to control the mist and do want less magic. The mortals with the blessing can't do either of those. They can do magic as in making things fly, but that's it. And they have to learn how to control it longer than we would have to."

Piper nodded. She began to understand how it was possible. She had thougth that those mortals would be just as powerful as the Hecate cabin. "So we basically go there and follow the lessons for a year maybe longer?" Percy nodded.

"That's the plan. It's a secret mission so we can't tell anyone where we are going or who gave us the quest, we should tell them it was Chiron who gave us a quest and that we don't know how long the quest is going to take." The girls looked thoughtful.

"But if you are going to be in last year, how are you going to get back the next year?" Hazel got a shrug as answer. "I trust Hecate with that. Maybe they would want me to teach? I don't have a clue."

"So you didn't change then?" Grinned Piper. Percy stuck out his tongue and Hazel began to laugh. "We have today and tomorrow to tell the others we are going on a quest." Piper nodded. "Who is going to tell who? I will tell Jason and Reyna." "I will do Frank and Nico." "Grover and the rest of the campers here." Said Percy. "What about Annabeth?" Percy's eyes darkened for a second, before he sighed.

"I don't think it is a good idea. She would want to know more and more and she won't stop before she gets her answers." Piper knew there was more to it than that. She couldn't sense who was in love with who, but she could sense how strong a relationship is. Percy's relationship with Annabeth was very strong when they went into Tartarus and when they came out it was just as strong, maybe even stronger. But after a few days their relationship became less and less.

"Just tell her what you can. She will respect it." Hazel hoped her words were true. She had caught that there were problems with Percy and Annabeth, but wasn't sure what to do about it and what the problems were.

Percy sighed. "Fine I'll tell her, but if we get problems from it it's your fault!" His tone was playful and the girls grinned. "Sure, but I'm off. I have to Iris-Message Camp Jupiter!" Piper jumped up and walked out of the Poseidon cabin.

"I should go to." "Tell them I said hi!" "I will!" Hazel grinned at Percy and walked after Piper. Percy sighed and began to pack. Before he went into Tartarus he wouldn't start with packing till an hour beforehand, but now he always took some extra stuff with him. He never wanted to be in a situation like that again. No food, no water, nog clothes, no ambrosia or nectar. He had a little backpack with two bottles of water, a spare set of clothes, a zip lock bag ambrosia and a bottle of nectar. He also had two knifes in there, for if the person he travelled with lost his or hers.

The knifes were simple, but balanced and were hidden in a magic compartment(he asked Lou Ellen to help him with that.) Only Percy could get them and even if the backpack would be destroyed no one but Percy would be able to find the knifes.

He put an extra bottle of water in the backpack and some more ambrosia and nectar. He thought about putting in some food, but he would do that right before they would leave. If he would get the food now, it wouldn't be okay to eat anymore.

Percy put the backpack under his bed and went out of his cabin. He tried to find Grover first. He wanted to tell Grover everything, but he would tell Annabeth and that wasn't good. Let alone that Hecate would incinerate him on the spot if he did.

Percy found Grover after a few minutes in the strawberry fields. The satyr was a lot better with his woodland magic than when he first met him, but he wasn't the best jet. Grover just sat there in the middle of the fruit plants and was clearly thinking about something.

"Grover!" The satyr's head shot up and he smiled at Percy, his best friend. "Hey, Percy!" Percy sat down next to Grover and was silent for a few seconds.

"I have a new quest. It's not really anything dangerous as far as we know, but I have to leave in two days." Grover studied his friend. "You are excited about this quest aren't you?" Percy smiled. They still had the Empathy-link so of course Grover knew how he felt about it.

"Who is going with you?" Grover knew Percy would never ask him. He had duties to attend to and Percy didn't want to put Grover in the position to choose between his best friend and his duties.

"Hazel and Piper. The rest of the seven is busy, you have your Lord of the Wild duties to attend to." Grover smiled at himself. "Annabeth is up in Olympus and doesn't even have enough time to talk to me." Grover raised an eyebrow. He didn't know this! And Annabeth did talk to him. Percy's tone was bitter and hurt, but he quickly went on. "I don't think Clarisse would want to go with me even if she would get paid and the Stolls are just dangerous." Grover laughed.

"You could call it that." Percy smiled. "What kind of quest is it?" Grover sounded interested. "We can't tell. All I can tell you is that we have to leave camp in two days and that we don't know how long we are going to be away." He sighed. "I wish I could tell you, but I will stay in contact." Grover nodded. He knew Percy hated it to keep secrets from him.

"I am going to tell the Stolls next. They will certainly tell the rest of camp so I don't have to tell everyone, but I wanted to tell you and Annabeth in person." Grover nodded in understanding. The Hermes cabin was even better in spreading rumours than the Aphrodite cabin.

"I'll be going than, say Juniper hi for me!" Percy got up, waved to Grover and walked towards the Hermes cabin.

Piper walked into her cabin. Since the war every cabin could sent Iris-Messages from their bathroom. Drew tried to charmspeak her into something embarrassing , but because didn't even listen and because she could do it herself, it didn't work on Piper.

When the girl arrived in the bathroom she kicked all her other cabin members out and locked the door. She sighed and turned on the sink. It had a special option so it would create a rainbow and she threw a drachma.

After the prayer an image appeared of Jason and Reyna. They were hovering above a map of New Rome. The city was in reparation progress and creating space for when the greeks wanted to visit.

Piper noticed that they were closer than necessarily, but pushed the thought out of her mind. "Jason! Reyna!" The two turned around to find the person who called them.

"Hey, Pipes!" "Piper!" Jason had a big smile on his face, but something was different in the way he looked at her. A mixture of loving, nervous and even a little guilty and ashamed.

Reyna had a small(for her big) smile on her face. Piper and Reyna had a better relationship after the war and they were close friends now, but even her smile looked a bit guilty.

"What's up Pipes?" Piper smiled at her boyfriend. "I am going to leave camp in a few days." She began. The two romans looked worried. "There is this new quest and Hazel, Percy and me are going. We leave in two days." She felt bad that she couldn't say anything else.

"What is it for quest?" Asked Reyna. Piper looked down. "I can't tell, it kind of a secret. Even we don't know the details yet. We don't know how long we are going to be away either." When she looked back up she saw Reyna and Jason looking at each other like they were having a conversation.

"I have to go, it is late anyway. I assume Hazel is going to talk to Frank so I won't have to tell him?" Asked Reyna. Piper nodded and Reyna walked out of the room. Jason was clearly nervous now and looked even more guilty than a few seconds before.

"What's wrong Jason?" Jason looked up at his girlfriend and took a deep breath. "It's just that I… I thought that uhmm… Maybe it is better if …" Piper didn't like where this was going. Jason began to speak so fast that Piper could barely understand. "I-fit-in-better-with-the-Romans-and-don't-think-we-should-continue-our-relationship." He took a deep breath and looked Piper in her teary eyes. "So you are breaking up with me?" Jason nodded and looked at Piper.

She didn't say anything she just stared at Jason. After half a minute she wiped away her tears and nodded. "I think I can understand." Her voice shook, but she didn't show any emotion except for that.

She was surprised to discover she wasn't as broken as she thought she would be. Don't get her wrong, she loves Jason! He is just really Roman. He never breaks rules and is very business-like, even if they are alone. They love each other, but don't fit.

"Roman and Greek can mix, but are too different for a relationship." Piper nodded again like she was trying to confines herself and looked at Jason for a moment before she gave him a weak smile.

"If I am correct about the girl you might like I want to give you some advice." Jason was shocked. He didn't expect her to take this so easy. "Don't make her angry, she will skin you alive." With that she cut the link and she sank to the ground. She just stared into space for a few minutes before wiping away the tears and walking out of the bathroom ignoring her siblings and going to bed, without having any dinner.

 **Sooo Piper is single! I plan on making Annabeth and Percy fight before they break up in front of a few people.**

 **This chapter was longer than the ones before and I am going to try to keep it this way. Like around 2000 words where the other chapters were around 1000.**

 **I am not sure about how I am going to end this story yet. If this goes the way I want the trio will be back for another year at Hogwarts with some friends. I am also thinking about getting some friends to Hogwarts and another demigod that I didn't state before. But you will have to wait for that one.**

 **I am still not sure where to put Piper. It's either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Just so you know, Hazel and Percy are both in Hufflepuff and that is that. Why I put them there will be in the chapter when they are sorted. I don't see Piper as someone who is super smart and with the way to enter the common room of Ravenclaw I don't know if it is the best house for her… Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! I really want to know what you think of the story!**

 **Kittycat3000: I'm sorry but I don't understand your** Yasssssss! **review but thanks anyway!**

 **: Thank you! And me to and it is way easier to write a story with the three of them in one house…**

Third Person View

Percy and Piper walked through Olympus arguing. Percy didn't want to tell Annabeth anymore and Piper wanted him to tell her.

"Why don't you just tell her? That's so much easier!"  
"She is going to overreact!"  
"She won't! Trust me, I know she won't!"

This went on, but they didn't know Annabeth was standing behind them listening. Well, she saw her boyfriend and friend arguing so she wanted to help and now she heard this.

The daughter of Athena would deny it, but she was easily jealous and very easy suspicious, so when she heard this, she thought the worst. She panicked for a second before deciding to confront them.

She coughed and the two spun around. They both flushed red, what didn't make Annabeth feel any better.

"Hey, we were looking for you." Said Piper. She was her usual happy self but Percy did seem nervous. "Why?" Annabeth tried to not be to suspicious. Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty after all.

Percy and Piper extanged a look before Percy turned to Annabeth again. "There is a new quest and-." Annabeth perked up. "When are we going?" Piper had a guilty look on her face, what Annabeth didn't understand. When she looked at her boyfriend she saw he had a stony unreadable expression.

"Well, uhm." Piper tried to find the right words. "It's a quest for Percy, Hazel and me." Annabeth's face fell and her suspicions rose again. She shove her feelings aside and started to ask questions.

"What kind of quest is it? How long? Where are you going?" Percy answered this time. "We can't tell you. The quest is a secret and we don't even know what it is exactly. We don't know how long it is going to take and we can't tell you were we are going." His voice was empty of emotion and both girls were surprised by that.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth was concerned. She wasn't able to read Percy ever since they fell into Tartarus. She loved Percy, but he had scared her several times really bad in there and now she had the feeling she didn't know her own boyfriend anymore.

She had been on edge with how she treated Percy, he didn't seem stable anymore. One moment he was happy go lucky guy she fell in love with the other moment he had a dark look on his face and was ready to kill.

"Nothing. But that is it actually, we can't tell you anything else." Annabeth's suspicion rose again but she didn't say anything. She nodded. "Okay than. I will be going back to work." She walked passed the two other demigods towards her mother's palace, where she worked.

"What was so bad about that?" Piper asked Percy. The two of them and Hazel were in the Hades Cabin making sure they had everything, tomorrow they would start their training on Olympus and they couldn't come back here till they would go to Hogwarts.

Percy made a face, but didn't answer. "What happened?" Asked Hazel. She had been Iris-Messaging Frank when the other two went to Annabeth, so she had no idea.

"We were arguing about telling her and Annabeth seemed to have heard some things, but she cut us of and asked us why we were there. We told her that there was a quest and she wanted to come." Percy's face darkened again and his eyes were like hurricanes. Piper went on with the story a little faster, not understanding what the problem was.

"We told her that it was a quest for us, she looked a little angry and something else, but nodded. She asked us some questions that we couldn't answer and then she went back to work." Hazel thought about it.

"So what was so bad about it?" Asked Piper again. She didn't see anything that went wrong. "She hasn't really talked to me since she got up there." Said Percy. His eyes were fixed on the wall. "Before that we didn't really talk either and when we did she acted like I was a time bomb about to explode. I know I scared her a few times in" He swallowed before continuing. "in there. I did was wat necessarily to survive in there."

He everted his gaze to his shoes. "Nico is so much stronger than everyone thinks. He is still sane while he had no one down there. As a son of Hades he got to see that place as it really is. Annabeth never got to see it that way, so she didn't really know what we were up against and I didn't want to tell her, she was afraid as it was. I almost died down there." The girls raised an eyebrow.

They knew this right? Both of them could barely walk when they came out of Tartarus. They fought against a lot of monsters of course they barely lived! Percy looked at the girls and caught there expression. He smiled weakly.

"There is that to, but we came across some demons. Every curse there was ever spoken by a dying breath against us would be released on us when we killed one of those demons. It was horrible but I got a lot of them protecting Annabeth. The last straw was Gorgons blood" Hazel gasped. "From when?" Percy nodded, but Piper didn't get it.

"I will tell you later." Said Hazel and Piper nodded. "I was slowly dying and saw what we were up against. We were literally in a body." The girls shuddered at the idea, but didn't say anything. No one had ever gotten this much information from Percy. Annabeth had told them a few things but Percy just told everyone that it was bad.

"We got help from two" Percy swallowed again. "It doesn't matter. We have our bags to pack." He jumped up, clearly not wanting to talk about whoever helped them. He gave the girls a weak and fake smile and walked out of the cabin.

The girls sat in silence after Percy was gone to pack in his cabin. "What would have happened to those helpers?" Asked Hazel with a small voice. They had both seen the tears in Percy's eyes when he left. "I don't think I want to know what happened to anyone who went down there." Answered Piper with a shaking voice.

Hazel hadn't seen Percy's expression when he walked out of the cabin, Piper had. He looked broken and hunted, like he could be jumped by a monster any minute, like he was back there and didn't see he was back at camp.

"Let's go packing." Said Piper and she to stood up. She helped Hazel for a few minutes before going to her own cabin.

 **Grimmauld Place 12**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore didn't have a clue how the people in front of him would react to the news. He knew it would probably be positive and happy but there could be some bitterness, sadness and anger to.

The whole order was in the biggest room of Grimmauld Place, the dinner area. Dumbledore sat at one end of the long table. At his right sat Molly and left sat Severus. Next to Molly sat Arthur. Than Bill, Charlie, Minerva, Kingsley, Remus and Tonks.

Next to Severus sat Fleur Delacour, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. And right in front of Dumbledore at the other head sat Sirius, as it was his house.

Behind Sirius sat a few other members on some loose chairs or just stood. These were Hagrid, Moody, Arrabella Figg and Deadalus Diggle.

"You probably don't know why you are all here." Began Dumbledore. Molly glared at Dumbledore when he said this, while the children were pretty happy to be there. Albus and Molly had a fight beforehand about the children joining the meeting and she wasn't over her defeat yet.

"I have a couple of things to discuss with all of you." Dumbledore eyes twinkled and he looked everyone in the eye.

"First, we are getting some three new students in the upcoming school year." He remained silent and a few confused looks were exchanged.

"Do you mean there will be just three first years?" Asked Remus. Dumbledore smiled. "Of course not! We will get some exchange students, but because the headmaster, Professor Brunner and I have decided it is not safe enough to send students there, it will be a one way exchange program."

"Where are they from? And how old are they, professor?" This was of course Hermione. "There will be two girls and a boy. The boy is seventeen, the oldest girl is fifteen and the youngest girl is thirteen. They are from a magical school in America." Hermione's hand shot up again.

"Yes, miss Granger?" "I have never heard of a school in America, Professor. What kind of school is it?" The interest of the teenagers was now doubled. Something Hermione didn't know about? That was worth listening!

"It is a very special school. They teach not just magic like we do here. They learn how to ride pegasi, how to treat dragons and hand to hand combat. They do this because there are a lot of creatures like we have in the forest, but those creatures are not just in a forest in America they walk everywhere. And they are different than the creatures here, they know it when you are a wizard and go after you. If you lose your wand there, you are dead if you don't know how to defend yourself. Some, above twelve, learn how to use a knife, just in case." The Order members gaped at the Headmaster.

"Why don't we know about this school?" Asked McGonagall. She was a demigod herself and she had a feeling what kind of students they were getting. "It is a specialised school, but on the radar of a lot of enemies because of their skilled students. Most students stay in America." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more when he said this and McGonagall had her answer, they were getting three demigods at school.

"Some of the students learn wandless magic. The youngest girl is an expert with metals and can bend and attract metals." McGonagall had to do everything to not gasp, she knew about the prophecies and this was a perfect description of Hazel Levesque.

"The other girl isn't quite a wizard. She is part Veela and those genes are really powerful in her. I think miss Delacour might know her."

Fleur to was a demigod and her interest suddenly peaked, was this one of her siblings? A daughter of Aphrodite? "The boy is a very powerful wizard. He can control water." Minerva suddenly shot out of her chair.

"You mean _he_ is coming here?" She was thrilled to finally meet the boy of course, but she knew that he was a troublemaker to. "Yes, Perseus Jackson will come to our school."

"Professor." Harry didn't understand why McGonagall suddenly looked conflicted. "Do you know this person?" "No, mister Potter, we don't but he is really famous. He was even on the Muggle news a few years ago that could demonstrate how dangerous it is for their students." Suddenly Hermione spoke up.

"Do you mean Percy Jackson? He was all over the news a few years back. They said he murdered his mom and destroyed national monuments when he was twelve. Two weeks later he was discovered innocent and his mother wasn't dead after all. He and two of his friends were kidnapped and he had to fight his way out of it." Dumbledore nodded while the other Order members were a little dazed.

"This, of course, is a cover up story for the muggles. In reality he and two other students were kidnapped and transported through the country by an evil force that is working against the school they go to. Because so many muggles saw what happened their ministry decided that it would be impossible to remove everyone's memory so they changed it." This the Order could understand. National monument were often tourist attractions so there would be a lot of muggles that would have seen him.

"Know for my second point, we are going into something that is related to both the boy and Sirius." Said man looked very confused. "Who remembers Sally Jackson?" There were different reactions. Sirius and Remus smiled wildly at the mentioning of the name and agreed with Dumbledore. Arthur and Molly just smiled and nodded.

"Who is this?" Asked George.  
"Yeah, we really don't-" Began Fred  
"Know who this Sally is."  
"So who"  
"Was she?" ended George.

"She was like a sister to the Marauders. She got us out of problems, like all the time!" Grinned Remus. Sirius was laughing at a good memory. "Remember when Lily hexed James, but he did something and it affected all of us?" Remus began laughing to. "She really was a Ravenclaw! No one from our house knew what to do against it and we almost had to go to a professor."

McGonagall gave a small smile. She was happy the Marauders were of Hogwarts, she didn't think she would survive another year with them.

The youngest Order members smiled at the two friends. They didn't see them like that very often. "Was she in your year?" Asked Harry. "No, she was two years above us in Ravenclaw. She was one of the smartest out there. She was good friends with Lily and the other girls from our year." Answered Sirius.

"But what about her?" Asked Severus. He too had positive memories of Sally. She was the only other Gryffindor, next to Lily, that was nice to him.

"She is Perseus mother." This got a lot of reactions of the four people who had known her. But the one that got everyone to shut up was Molly's. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Honey, she left the wizarding community in the middle of her seventh year." Molly blushed at her husband's words. "She kept in contact with me and asked what was going on. I haven't heard of her in almost seven years."

"But why is this important to us?" Asked Tonks. McGonagall and Fleur exchanged a look. If Percy really was the son of a wizard. He could be a wizard to.

"Well that is because Jackson isn't her birth name." This got a few weird looks. "Now before I tell you this, I want to say that I didn't know of this either until a few days ago when I was contacted by Perseus headmaster." The order members nodded and Dumbledore went on.

"Sally Jackson's real name is Sally Atria Black." There was a stunned silence before Dumbledore went on. "She is Sirius' older sister."

 **DAM DAM DAAAAMMMM CLIFHANGERRR(** a really bad chapter but still a cliff-hanger! **)**

 **Sorry but if I would continue here the chapter would be so long that I wouldn't be able to upload today. I am already working on the second chapter and maybe I will post it if there is enough time. (it's currently 16:40 here so it's pretty late to get a whole chapter done)**

 **Unless there is a really good reason not to I am going to put Piper in Hufflepuff with the other two. This because it will be easier to follow and I don't see Piper fit in between people like Annabeth (or Luna)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just uploaded chapter five and here I am writing again! (its 17:20 right now) I am so proud of myself! Hope you liked last chapter (I didn't really but didn't have a solution maybe I will edit it if the solution hits me…)**

Third Person View

Sirius was stunned. The shouts from the other Order members didn't even reach his ears. He just sat there and stared at Dumbledore who tried to calm the others down so he could explain. The children didn't understand much, but they did know that Sirius was the oldest.

"SHUT IT AND SIT DOWN!" Yelled Sirius after he could think again. Everyone sat down, but no one looked away from Dumbledore.

"Albus, are you sure." Asked Remus. He hadn't thought Sally Jackson could be Sirius older sister.

"Yes I am Remus. I know that she already knew this information when she attended Hogwarts, but she never wanted it to get known." Sirius felt like he was slapped in the face. Dumbledore who caught his expression went on with his explanation.

"I will tell you why in a moment, but first how it is that you don't know about her." Sirius nodded and Dumbledore went on. "Your parents wanted a boy, not a girl, so they put her up for adoption when she was one and a half weeks old." "WHAT!" Sirius jumped up. He was murderous and everyone backed away from him a little.

Dumbledore gave Sirius a sad smile, but Sirius didn't let him talk. "I had a SISTER! And my PARENTS gave her up for ADOPTION when she was A WEEK OLD!" "And that is the reason she didn't want to tell you. I had contact with her yesterday and she told me her story. She said you hated your family enough as it was and she didn't want to make you angrier than you already was." Sirius sat down.

He could understand Sally's reasoning, but he wasn't happy. "She was adopted by the Jackson's who died when she was one and a half years old." "She told me something like that!" Said Remus. "She went to live with her uncle after that. He didn't really care about her, he was a muggle himself and thought wizards were weird. He never hit her or something like that, but he didn't like it." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"When she quitted school in her seventh year she had to take care of her uncle. She never considered any Black her family, well except Sirius. She took the Marauders as the younger brothers she never had." The Order smiled at this, even the ones that don't know her personally.

"Her uncle died a few years after that and she went to live as a Muggle. She couldn't work in our world, because she never finished school. She met Perseus father seventeen years back. He is still sixteen, but will turn seventeen in a few weeks. They stayed together for a few months, before the father had to leave. He was lost at sea and his body wasn't found. She is currently married to a muggle named Paul Blofis." The twins snickered at the name while the others just smiled.

"She finished her Muggle education a few years back and is now a writer of fiction." Hermione's eyes lit up. She would be more than glad to read the books of Sirius sister. "I would like to visit Sally and her son tomorrow and would like to take Arthur, Molly, Remus and Sirius with me. We will stay there for a few days. That will leave Charlie, Bill and Fleur in charge." Said people nodded.

"Are you sure I should come? " Asked Sirius. He understood that he was welcome to come with, but he was accused of massmurder and the whole country was looking for him.

"You aren't searched for in America and they have very good security messures. I would like to talk to you four after dinner." The 'chosen ones' ( **get it? No? oh well** ) nodded and Molly got up to make dinner.

Harry and his friends went upstairs until dinner was ready while the rest of the order would continue talking downstairs.

"What do you think this Sally and her son would be like?" Asked Ron. They had all heard the stories of the black family and the malfoys that were related.

"I don't know about her son, but from the stories we just heard Sally should be really nice. Do you think she is going to visit?" Ginny was excited to meet Sally. She sounded really nice.

"I want to meet this Perseus." Said George. "Yeah, I want to know if he is a pranker!" Agreed Fred

"He probably is." Said Hermione. They all looked puzzled. "How would you know?" Asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He was kidnapped, that probably wouldn't happen if he stayed in school. Also I saw McGonagall when she discovered he would come to Hogwarts. She was looking like she was glad to, but also like she would have more problems than she could count." "How do you know how she looks if she thinks that?" Asked Ron.

"Because she looks like that when you and Harry, Fred and George or Sirius does something stupid again." This was Ginny who laughed at the faces the boys made.

Until dinner and during dinner everyone was speculating how this Perseus would be. He was a Black, but with his mother it would be almost impossible to be a mean person.

After dinner everyone left the dining area and went his or her own way. The teachers went back to Hogwarts, the aurors went to the ministry and the children went upstairs. Dumbledore placed a few charms in the room so they couldn't be over heard.

"What is wrong Albus?" Asked Molly. She didn't expect this to be something so secret Dumbledore himself had to cast the protections.

"It's about Perseus." Dumbledore's eyes had lost its spark and it was clear this was serious.

"He isn't a normal wizard. He is, as we already know, the heir of the Black family. The adoption of Sally wasn't complete. Your parents" he turned to Sirius. "Were in such a rush that the papers were never signed so she is still a Black, as is her son." The others nodded.

"Also there is his father. He isn't a wizard, he is something else. I want you to listen to me carefully and not interrupt." Again nodded everyone.

"The muggles from centuries ago believed in the Greek Gods didn't they." Even the wizarding families knew this. "What if I tell you that those gods are real. They are really out there and are still mating with the people on earth?" Dumbledore looked at the others who stared disbelieving at him.

"Perseus is the name of a son of Zeus. He was one of the only greek hero's to live a happy live. That is why Sally named him that. His second name is a star, as the Black family normally has. His full name is Perseus Mirzam Black." Dumbledore gave a small smile to Sirius. "This Mirzam is the second brightest star of the constellation Canis Major." Remus grinned. "And the star named Sirius is the brightest star of that constellation!"

Sirius looked from his best friend towards his old mentor. They both nodded and he grinned madly. His older sister clearly didn't forget him.

"He is a son of Poseidon, so that is where the wandless water magic comes in." The wizards and witch nodded again, it was like all they did in this conversation was nodding.

"Perseus has a very… eventful life. He didn't know he is a wizard until a few days ago. He is currently preparing to leave for Olympus where he will be trained to be a seventh year student as level. He is quite the troublemaker and will probably be friends with your boys Molly, Arthur." Those two smiled a little and nodded.

"I won't tell you about Perseus' life now. He has to tell you himself or maybe Hecate, Poseidon or Sally will tell you. Chiron can tell you to. I, myself, don't know the details either, just that he saved the world, twice." Molly was shocked. The boy wasn't even seventeen! How could he save the world at that age?

"We will be staying with Sally and her husband Paul, he is a muggle but knows she is a wizard, he also knows about Perseus being a demigod. I also want to tell you that no one really calls him Perseus, they shorten his name to Percy." Molly grabbed Arthurs hand and Dumbledore smiled sadly at the couple.

"His mother and all his friend call him that. He doesn't go to a school for magic, he goes to a camp for demigods. They learn to swordfight as soon as they are there. Some stay there year round, but I won't tell you more, he would be able to explain everything better anyway." The adults nodded, but Molly was slightly pale. Such young children fighting with swords? That couldn't be right!

"I want to ask you to not tell this to anyone, not the children not the teachers no one is that clear?" "So this has to stay a secret for everyone?" Dumbledore nodded. "There are already some demigods at Hogwarts and Minerva herself is one to. She is a daughter of Athena and the first demiwizard daughter of her. That is why her dad called her Minerva after Athena's roman form." Everyone nodded in a daze. Minerva McGonagall was a demigod? That was new.

"If you have questions you can ask Bill or Fleur. Fleur herself is a daughter of Aphrodite and a wizard. She already told Bill when they started dating, so he knows to." Again a stunned silence filled the room.

"We will leave tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. That way we have all the time to discuss this matter with Sally. **(I don't care about the time difference sorry)** "

After a few more unimportant questions the Dumbledore left to who knows where and the other wizards and witch went to pack and after that to bed.

 **Soo that was this chapter. Next chapters will be the reunion of Sally and her school friends and Percy meeting his uncle(that isn't a almighty god that can blow you to bits with a snap of his finger, but a pointy stick waving dude that can blow you to bits with a wave of the pointy stick. (sorry just wanted to show you how *** up Percy's family is XD))**

 **Do you have some good pranks I can put in here against Umbridge or some stupid students? TELL ME PLEASE. I already got some really good ones from Bogorm123 but I need more! MORE! Srry little hyper even if it is 20:00 right now xD**

 **Percy will be very different than before Tartarus, but still a pranker and funny and sarcastic and stuff, just less happy and less talking before thinking and that stuff. I am currently debating about his Patronus. (I was thinking about a black wolf or a fox(they both stay with their family pack and stuff so it would fit him)) and I want to make him an animagus (the same as his patronus.)**

 **I thirst thought about a Pegasus, but with the pranks and stuff I think they are a little too big, so a smaller animal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HAVE DESIDED! Percy will have a pegasus as patronus. And a wolf as animagus. The reasons will be seen later in the story. (mostly pranking Umbridge in animagus form.)**

 **Percabeth 101: No sorry, I am going to put him in Hufflepuff. He is going to play chaser, just as Piper. Hazel will be playing to btw. There will be this massive competitive drive between the Weasley twins and our demigod trio when they are going to play against each other. (Percy will be really close with Fred and George!)**

 **gigants: Thanks! And I try to upload every day!**

 **annabeth tan granger: as you could have read above, I agree about the Pegasus part. But due to the story I don't want Percy to be a big animal in his animagus form. I would really love to make him a horse or something like that, but it doesn't fit in the story. (I love horses and really want one myself so I am kinde sad about not making him a horse but the story needs a wolf sized animal…)**

 **Lalala: thanks! I am going to get Hermione to like Percy(NOT love srry) and they will be good friends after a while(in the beginning not so because she is like Annabeth and he is braking up with her and stuff like that.)**

 **Guest: I agree, but disagree. Percy is smart, smarter than almost everyone (fans and fictional characters in the books) gives him credit for. But Ravenclaw thinks it is important to study, to learn and you require to be book smart, because otherwise you won't get into the commonroom. So that won't work. But I agree about him being smart! He will be a really good student(explanation will be in this or next chapter) and he is going to prank a lot with his powers.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Third Person View.

Paul stood in the kitchen when a knock on the door startled him. He had no idea who it could be. Percy was on Olympus and had a key, Sally was upstairs and normally no one from camp would visit during the summer.

He walked through the hall and opened the door. The sight in front of him startled him even more then the knock itself. There were four people in front of him. A slightly plump woman with red hair, a tall man with just as red hair. A man with a few scars across his face and dark blond hair, an old man dressed in a cloak with stars and moons on it and a black dog.

"Can I help you?" This was probably the group of wizards that Sally had warned him about, but he wanted to be sure.

"Yes, we are looking for Sally Blofis." Said the man with dark blond hair. "I am Remus Lupin and these are Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore." "If you could wait here for a minute?" Paul turned around and yelled into the house.

"Sally, there are people to see you! One of them is this friend you told me about! Molly." The visiters heard a soft yelp and something crash to the flour. "Molly? She is here? Dumbledore brought her? Who else is there. Oh probably Arthur if Molly is there." The woman was rambling and suddenly appeared in the doorstep. She took a second to look at the people before she hugged Molly.

"I am so sorry about not contacting you! I really am! I just had to protect Percy and" Sally stopped talking when she saw Molly's reaction at the name Percy. "What's wrong?" The visitors looked at each other but before anyone could continue Sally opened the front door wider. "Let's talk inside!"

She practically dragged Molly inside to the living room. When everyone was seated Sally disappeared inside the kitchen, but not before giving a big smile towards the dog.

"I guess I have to introduce myself?" Began Paul. "Paul Blofis and I think you would call me a Muggle right?" Dumbledore answered. "If you aren't a wizard, you are a Muggle. These people are informed of your step-sons heritage, but aren't really convinced. I have spoken with Hecate and we are welcome to visit Percy tomorrow." Paul smiled.

"It's pretty hard to believe, I know. I didn't believe Sally about either of the world until she showed me some magic and until the pet hellhound of Percy came to visit us." Molly's face suddenly fell, but Paul didn't question it.

"A pet _hellhound?_ " Remus, the only one that really know about the mythology, asked shocked. Paul smiled again. "Yes, it's the only friendly hellhound out there. All the others would eat you alive." It was silent until Sally came back with drinks and some fresh baked cookies. She smiled sadly at the normal coloured cookies.

"What's wrong?" Asked Arthur. "My son and I always ate as much blue food as we could. My former husband ones said there was no such thing as blue food and I went to prove him wrong. But since Percy was." She swallowed and it was clear she was holding back tears. "Sirius, you can come out of your dog form if you want to."

Sally's attempt to change the subject was a success. Paul almost fell out of his chair when the dog suddenly changed into a human. "This wizarding world is just as weird as the gods." He muttered as he relaxed a little.

Dumbledore laughed. "You could say that yes. Sally do you know how we get to Olympus?" "Yes, I will come with you tomorrow. He starts training today and I heard he will be learning to fly tomorrow." Sirius grinned.

He never played Quidditch himself, but his last two years at Hogwarts were spend as a commentator. He had always loved the sport and he couldn't wait to see his nephew flying. Well actually he was just happy to have other family than a bunch of death eaters.

Sally turned to Molly. "To repeat my question from earlier, what's wrong?" Molly got sad immediately and Arthur answered for her. "Do you know our son called Percy?" Sally nodded, worry written all over her face.

"Our family is supporting Harry and Dumbledore with telling You-know-Who is really back, but Percy believes the ministry. He turned his back on us and isn't even living with us anymore." Sally went over to hug Arthur and Molly. When she sat back down she looked at Sirius.

"And how are you doing? I heard a lot from Molly and Hecate. I know what Peter did, but what you did afterwards?" Sirius was glad she didn't ask how he had escaped from Azkaban or how he had coped with it.

"I am a fugitive right now and I am accused of mass murder as you already know, but that is still going on." He sighed. "I have been on the run for a while before I went back to my parents' house that is now known as one of the headquarters of the Order." Sally nodded taking it in.

"I am sorry I never told you I was your sister. But you already had problems with our parents and I didn't want to make it worse." She was clearly sad and Sirius gave her a smile. "I understand, I would probably have killed my parents if I had known." The adults smiled.

"I think I should tell you about Percy's adventures?" Sally glanced at Molly for a second, but the red haired woman was getting used to the name, without meaning her own son.

Sally explained the big line of events that had occurred the past few years, but she left a lot out, so Percy could explain it himself. She also left out the bits of Tartarus, she was too emotional about that.

After dinner everyone went to bed. Sirius slept as a dog in the living room. Remus slept in Percy's room, that for ones wasn't a complete mess, Dumbledore slept in a magical created room and the Weasleys slept in the guest room.

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNINGGG

Sally had created a delicious breakfast with American pancakes, bacon and eggs and a lot more delicious food. After breakfast Paul went back to work and the others got ready to go to Olympus.

"You should always bow before a god or goddess. I know the way towards Lady Hecate's palace where Percy, Hazel and Piper are currently training." Informed Sally. "Hecate wa- is the goddess of magic right?" Remus wanted to make sure he knew what was coming, as much as possible anyway.

"Yes magic and crossroads." Sally stepped out of the door and the others followed. "Athena is the goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy. Ares the god of war and defence, Demeter the goddess of Agriculture and seasons, Hades is god of the underworld, Poseidon is god of the sea's and horses. Zeus is the king of the gods and is god of the sky and weather, Apollo is the god of the sun, poetry, music and a lot more, Artemis is goddess of the hunt, animals and also a lot more, Dionysus is god of the wine and madness, Hera is goddess of marriage, Hestia is goddess of home and family, Aphrodite is goddess of love and beauty and finally Hephaestus is god of forges. These are all the major gods and there are a lot more." Sirius walked next to Sally and nodded his head slowly.

"There are a lot of gods then." "Yes, a lot. Percy knows a lot of them personal, but he doesn't like all of them." "Why does he know them personal?" "He saved them and the world twice, so most of the gods want to meet him. He just speaks with them ones and never hears anything else from them, but he still knows them."

When they arrived in the lobby of the empire state building the wizards were surprised, even Dumbledore. Chiron had never told him that the gods used a building!

"We would like the key to floor 600. We have an appointment with Lady Hecate." Said Sally. "Sorry, there's no such thing as floor 600." Sally smiled sweetly at the man, but her tone was stern. "I think there is an misunderstanding. My name is Sally Jackson, mother of Percy Jackson and I have a very important appointment with Lady Hecate." The man's eyes widened and he immediately gave her a key.

"Because Percy saved the world I presume?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly as he said this Sally just smiled.

When they reached the top, all the wizards were dumbfounded. Half of Olympus was in ruins the other half was inconstruction but was beautiful anyway. "In the first war I told you about the city was in ruins. Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend, was appointed to redesign Olympus."

Sally gave information about the palaces and the city itself while they walked. They got curious looks from a variety of people. There were nymphs, satyrs, gods, goddesses and wind spirits that stopped and looked at them before continuing there walk.

"Sally! Good to see you!" A man with pepper and salt hair suddenly appeared in front of them. "Lord Hermes!" Sally bowed and the wizards followed shortly after. "I assume you are here to see Percy? He is doing extremely well, but Hecate will explain everything. I have to go, lot's to deliver!" With that he disappeared again.

"That was Lord Hermes. He is one of the gods that is closer to Percy." Said Sally. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at Hecate's palace. Hecate appeared in front of them and let them to a balcony that gave sight of an indoor training area. Currently three teenagers were seated on the ground reading books.

Two girls and a boy. "You can talk, they won't see or hear you until I want them to." Said Hecate before flashing to the teenagers below.

Sirius took his time to take in the three figures. The youngest girl, Hazel said Sally, was thirteen, also said by Sally. She had dark brown hair and somewhat darker skin. Her eyes were gold coloured, what Sirius thought was a weir eye colour. She wasn't very tall or muscular, but it was clear she knew how to fight and defend herself.

The oldest girl was Piper. She was fifteen, that was what Sally told him, and had choppy brown hair and eyes that changed colour. She was very pretty if not beautiful. She too looked like she could handle the knife that hung from her belt.

The boy looked like a young Sirius. His hair was so black in the sun it was almost blue, just like Sirius. His eyes were very different, it was clear he had his father's eyes.(Sally told them about Poseidon.) They were swirling sea green and if you knew how to read them you saw his personality in them. A mischief and rebellious glint could be seen in his eyes. But there was something else.

His face was probably his dad's face, but his body looked almost identical to what Sirius had looked like in his teens(although a little more muscular.). Sirius knew immideatly that this was his nephew, Percy.

"I assume you all read the books I gave you for homework?" Hecate sounded just like McGonagall. "Yes, but I got barely three hours of sleep." Yawned the boy. Hecate looked him straight in the eye, but the boy didn't even blink.

"You are going to learn how to fly today." Announced Hecate. The reaction of the boy was one that surprised the wizards. Normally someone would like to fly, right? Well the boy apparently didn't. The youngest girl looked very pale to.

Percy jumped up and his book hit the ground with a tump, but Percy didn't care. He slowly backed away. "Oh no, I am NOT flying." Hecate smiled at him and Percy stopped backing away.

"Zeus won't shoot you out of the sky. That goes for both you and Hazel." She smiled at the young girl who let out a sigh of relief.

Percy was clearly debating about being excited that he would be flying, or if he should dash out of the hall right then and there. He chose to question Hecate instead.

"Why do we have to fly?" The wizards were dumfounded about how he treated a goddess. "Why doesn't he show respect to her?" Asked Arthur. "It is a normal reaction I think. He is a son of Poseidon and more importantly Percy and Zeus don't like each other at all. If he would set foot in an airport he would be blasted by lightning. So flying is out of the question for him, except on Pegasi. Pegasi are his father's domain, even in the air." The wizards understood and watched the scene in front of them again.

"The wizards have a sport called Quidditch" Percy snorted at the name and Hecate stopped talking. "What is there to laugh about?" "You want to make me believe we have to go to a school called Hogwarts, named after a pigskin disease. There is a bad guy that hates himself so much he changed his name and there is a sport on _broomsticks_. And you think I won't laugh?"

Sirius grinned. "If you put it that way, it does sound funny." The girls apparently agreed and had to stifle there giggles. Hecate just rolled her eyes.

"Quidditch is a sport played in teams. The teams consist of seven members. There are three goal posts on each side. The keeper defends the hoops." She waved her hand and a miniature version of a Quidditch field became visible. "There are three chasers. They throw around the quaffle and try to score by throwing the ball through the hoops." Little chasers and a keeper appeared in the field and started to play. "There are two beaters. They have bat like clubs and which they use to send the bludger to a player from the apposing team." Two more figures appeared and tried to send the others flying of their brooms.

"Then there is the Chaser. He or she tries to get the snitch a little golden ball. If he or she does than the game ends and his or her team gets 150 points. If the chasers score their team gets 10 points." Percy looked interested.

"And I am safe on a broom because it's your domain and not Zeus, right? Just like with a Pegasus." Hecate nodded. And Hazel let out a breath.

Percy thought it over for a few seconds before speaking again. "As long as I can play at that school. I wanna try it."

 **That was this chapter, I am going to start the next chapter right now! Hope you liked it! It's a long chapter (alsmost 3000 words).**

 **Percy is going to be in the Quidditch team, just like Hazel and Piper. I already decided what position they are going to be and how the games are going to be.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy there! FOURTH CHAPTER IN TWO DAYS! I AM SO PROUD!**

 **Yesterday there were 829 views OMG! Can someone explain to me what visitors and what views are? I don't understand…. Srry!**

Third Person View

Percy was competitive and he knew it. When there was a sport he could compete in, he wanted to win. So when he learned there was a sport on _broomsticks_ with _three_ _different balls_ and seven players. He thought 'why not?'

Turned out Percy was a natural. After Piper had tried first Hazel and Percy went at the same time. Both girls were a little uncomfortable, but Percy dashed through the room with a speed that rivalled a car.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" He even flew with loose hands for a minute before he turned his attention to Hecate again. She had stared at him in wonder. (Just as the hidden, but he didn't know that.)

"Why can you fly so well?" Percy shrugged. "It's the same as riding a pegasus, they react the same way as a broom so it kind of comes naturally to me with my dad's relationship with pagasi and all." Hecate nodded and the girls suddenly got better.

"If you see it like that, it really is like riding a pegasus, any horse in fact." Grinned Hazel. Piper got the hang of it a few seconds later. "This is so much more fun than riding Festus! At least I am in control here!" She grinned to.

Piper was almost as competitive as Percy, he was just more stubborn than she was. So when they found out that they could now race each other they began to zoom through the arena. Hazel laughed before joining in.

It took her a minute but with her small posture and light weight she was faster than the other two and sped by them.

Hecate smiled a little. She knew the heroes had it hard coping with everything after the war. Many of their friends and family died and she was happy to see that they could still feel free and happy. She looked towards the stands and flicked her hand.

The three children stopped when a sudden cheering rose up in the air. They looked towards the balcony where the sound came from and saw a man that looked like an older Percy with different eyes and face was cheering them on. Sally stood by him grinning wildly and a few others to. Percy was the first to recover.

"Why didn't you ever tell me I could fly? This is so cool! Now I can fly AND command water! Two in one! I am totally better than Jason right now!" He landed next to his mother and hugged her. Sally laughed at her son.

Percy took the other people in before starting to talk.  
"You are Albus something something Dumbledore. You are Molly and Arthur Weasley, have a lot of kids. Charlie, Bill, my name sake who did something stupid, Fred and George who I really want to meet, Ron, best friend of Harry Potter and Ginny." The adults (and Piper and Hazel) looked shocked.

"You are Remus Lupin, a werewolf" at this Piper and Hazel took a step back, without them even knowing. "Best friend of James Potter husband of Lily Potter who both died protecting their son from Voldie, Peter Pettigrew, who was a traitor and told Voldie where the Potters lived and Sirius Black, the man next to you." Then he turned towards his uncle.

"And you are Sirius Black, my uncle, Harry Potter's godfather. You were imprisoned for a crime, mass murder, you didn't commit. You are a dog animagus, which is really cool by the way and you are the only family my mom ever considered family." Percy grinned while it was silent for a few second before Sally spoke up.

"How do you know all of this?" Percy grinned. "Hecate gave us five books to read. They were school books and we got glasses which help us read extra fast. I had time left so I asked for something so I could learn about the wizarding world. I got a book with everything that happened ever since Voldemort rose to power the first time and it was interesting so I remembered it. Also I have learned that you have to know who is who to survive. So that is how I could make theory practical." He smirked at the faces of Hazel and Piper.

"You had time left? We had to study till twelve!" Percy shrugged but both the girls and Sally knew he hadn't wanted to sleep. He still had nightmares about almost everything from Bianca's death till Tartarus. They knew he probably asked for an extra book so he wouldn't have to fall asleep.

"You're a smart one!" Said Arthur. Percy shrugged. "Not really. I do what I need to do to keep myself and family alive. And it is actually really interesting. Transfigurations, charms and potions are pretty cool so far. History is interesting too, just like all those stories with the gods, although not ONE teacher can ever bring it interesting. Herbology is … fascinating." Percy had to think about the right word. "A mixture between cool and disturbing."

Sirius grinned at his nephew and Remus smiled. "You could fit in with the Marauders perfectly!" Percy smiled. "That would be cool, but I think I'm good with Fred and George." Molly and Arthur smiled at that, although they were a little worried about Hogwarts.

"Why did you call Voldemort Voldie?" Asked Dumbledore ignoring Arthur and Molly flinching. He was one of the only people in the wizarding world who dared to call Voldemort by his real name, but giving him a nickname? Not really.

"Well I learned everyone is afraid of his real name but there is no way in hell I am going to call a dude without a nose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or something like that. I thought mother earth herself, so I consider myself better than that." The adults looked baffled, all except Sally who just smiled at her son.

"But I got to go! Lessons to learn and stuff like that." With that he and the girls flew off towards Hecate.

TIME SKIP FEW WEEK LATER

"Again!" This went on for three hours now and Hazel and Piper began to worry about Percy. They were learning how to cast a Patronus (they were practicing fifth year material and studying sixth), but he hadn't managed to cast one even onces.

"Think about something that makes you happy!" Percy was frustrated beyond believe and threw his wand(unicorn hair, thirteen inches, almost not bendable and made of ash wood) towards the other end of the room.

Sally and Sirius stood on the balcony unnoticed by the children and hidden from sight by the goddess. They were watching the scene silently. "What do you think I am doing?" Snapped the boy towards the goddess. "It's just a little hard to think of a happy memory when you lived with an abusive step-father until you were elven and since then every summer had to fight to live! And all my other 'happy' memories are with my girlfriend I am currently in an argument with!" Sally bit back tears and Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Percy and Annabeth had had a big fight when Percy came to visit his mother and Annabeth was there to. The wizards were there, but Annabeth didn't care. She and Percy ended up yelling at each other and not even Sally could calm them down. Percy had stormed out of the apartment followed by Annabeth a few minutes later.

Hecate stared at the boy. She had thought he just didn't want to try, but now she thought about it, he really didn't have anything to be happy about at the moment. Hecate sighed and nodded. Percy calmed down now he didn't have so much pressure set on him.

"Let's practice some Quidditch then." Hecate snipped her fingers and suddenly they were on a Quidditch field. The tree teens were draped in grey Quidditch uniforms and each held a broom.

"Have you decided what position you want to play yet?" Asked Hecate. Hazel and Piper grinned, but Percy just smiled.

"Seeker." Said Hazel.  
"Chaser." Piper grinned like a madman.  
"Chaser." Percy high-fived Piper and grinned at her.

Hecate nodded and waved her hand. In front of Hazel a bracelet with a little snitch appeared, in front of piper the same happened with a quaffle and Percy got a ring that looked like a golden broom that was wrapped around. "These are weapons. They change into celestial bronze knifes when you want them to."

"Percy, you can't take riptide with you. Wizards don't use ballpoint pens and you will be questioned about it. This ring will turn into a knife to, so you will have to learn how to use that. I can't teach you, but I have a way we will get into tomorrow." Percy nodded. He had already been practicing his fighting skills with a knife because if he ever lost riptide or it didn't come back in time, he would have to fight with another weapon.

Fighting with a knife came almost just as natural to Percy as sword fighting so he wasn't too worried.

The three of them put on their respective weapon and got up their broom. Hecate waved with her hand and two teams appeared. One white and one black. The robes of the demigods changed into black and they flew towards their team.

"They are a really good team aren't they?" Said a grinning Sirius. He had barely seen such good teamwork in his time on Hogwarts. "Yes, but they are used to it. If they don't trust each other they would die." Sally had a sad smile on her face.

"Percy is happy, but doesn't have _one_ particular happy memory to concentrate on." Said Sirius. Guessing of what Sally was thinking. "To cast a Patronus you can't say that you were just happy. You have to have a really strong memory."

Sally nodded. She felt bad about Percy's outburst. She was his mother after all and wanted to see him happy. "I know, but it is still sad." Sirius nodded and continued watching the practice match.

TIME SKIP TO A TWO WEEKS BEFORE THEY GO TO HOGWARTS

Percy was happy they got a day of. He was completely drained from energy and wanted to see his friends again before they would leave for Hogwarts.

He, Piper and Hazel had grown closer over the past few weeks, even more than they already had. When they walked into the dining pavilion, (the whole camp was at breakfast) everyone fell silent. Grover was the first to greet them. He jumped up and run to Percy. They hugged(one of those man hugs) and Grover started to fire questions. "Where have you been? Is the quest over? What happened?"

Percy chuckled and answered his best friend. "No, the quest isn't over yet. Until now we barely got to do anything. We had to study and practice a lot. We are leaving in two weeks."

Travis and Connor suddenly stood next to Grover. "Where have you been then? We couldn't reach you at all!" Piper raised an eyebrow. "Why would you need us? I something wrong?" She sounded a bit worried, but because everyone was just calmly eating breakfast she calmed down fast.

"No, no ,no nothing is wrong!" Said Connor holding his hands up.  
"It's just that no one could figure out where you were, not even Annabeth." Percy raised an eyebrow at Travis words. "Why was Annabeth looking for us?"

"Well, just you. She wanted to know where you were. She was quite worried." Said Connor, but he didn't really sound like he understood it himself.

Why would Annabeth worry about Percy so much? They had barely talked and she knew he could handle himself.

Percy just nodded and turned his attention to the three of them. "What pranks did I miss?" "NOT AGAIN!" Yelled Piper and Hazel at the same time. Percy just smiled and rolled his eyes. "What?" "He keeps talking about what kind of pranks he could have missed, it's horrible!" Travis and Connor grinned and pulled Percy away from the others where they started to talk about pranks.

While everyone else went back to their breakfast Grover and the girls worried about Percy. "He and Annabeth are practically braking up aren't they?" Asked Hazel. "Yeah, I heard about their last argument. Annabeth didn't trust him and thought he might be cheating on her, while his fatal flaw is loyalty." Grover sounded sad. "She didn't talk to Percy at all before he left and when he did she wanted to talk to him. If someone asks what is wrong she shoves it on Percy."

Piper gritted her teeth. "They should break up soon. If this continues he won't be able to do that trick at all." Grover gave her an confused look. "We trained with Hecate so we could learn a trick. But for that you have to have a happy memory, a really really happy one! He doesn't really have one at the moment because everything happy was with Annabeth." Grover nodded in understanding and didn't ask any other questions.

When lunch came Percy and the Hermes cabin already played three pranks on the other cabins.  
Demeter had a shower that would only give green water, so they would really have green fingers and the rest of their body to.

The Aphrodite cabin had lost all its mirrors when the campers were away for archery. And _all_ Apollo's instruments were impure( **don't know the right word for this, that the tone isn't correct I mean…** ). Normally that wouldn't have been a problem, but the cabin had over fifty instruments.

Percy was eating his lunch when he froze at the sound of a voice. "Percy? What are you doing here?" It was Annabeth Percy put on a forced smile and turned towards Annabeth. The whole camp was watching and he didn't want to make a scene of this.

"Hey, Annabeth. We were just visiting for today. We leave immediately after the campfire." Annabeth narrowed her eyes and walked towards him. "Where have you been? Why couldn't I contact you? Not even the Iris-Messages came through!" Percy shrugged.

"Can't tell you. We trained and studied mostly and we are leaving for the general part of the quest in two weeks." The campers started to fire questions at Piper and Hazel. Most of them hadn't heard the earlier conversation between Percy, Grover and the Stolls.

"Why can't you tell me? It can't be that secret can it?" Annabeth was clearly angry, but Percy wasn't faced. He had met Tartarus in person, he wasn't afraid of Annabeth.

"It is actually. If we would tell you, you would have to be killed or your memory wiped, so it's no use telling you." Annabeth was now fuming with anger and the campers watched in utter silence. Mr. D didn't care what happened and Chiron thought this needed to happen eventually so he let it happen.

"Why haven't you contacted me then?" Asked the daughter of Athena. "Because I didn't have the time." Replied Percy simply.

"Why didn't you just make time? I am you _girlfriend_! Why are you pushing me away?" This was clearly not the right thing to say. Suddenly the sea was heard smashing against the shore, even if it was a few hundred yards away and the sky began to darken.

"And why haven't _you_ talked to _me_ before I left? You always said you didn't have time to talk Annabeth, you were the one to push me away!" Percy was nearly yelling at the end and Annabeth took a step back. "I _know_ you talked to the others at camp Annabeth! But you never even _wanted_ to talk to me! So why would I contact you? And what is so important that you suddenly can't stop trying to reach me?" Annabeth got angry again.

"I was busy Percy! I couldn't make time! I have a job to attend to! And you were with Piper and Hazel all the time! What did you expect me to think of that?" The weather suddenly cleared and everyone was confused. Percy spoke in a calm voice, but it was laced with so much venom everyone flinched.

"If you don't trust me, you should have broken up with me Annabeth. Not make it worse for both of us. That you can't trust someone while you can't deal with them changing is your problem not mine. This clearly doesn't work. It's over." With that he turned around and sat down again and resumed eating. Annabeth stood still as a statue with her mouth open.

"You just broke up with me." She whispered, but because of the silence everyone could hear it. "I did." Was Percy's response. Annabeth stood still for a couple more seconds before storming of towards her cabin.

The other campers stared at her back or at Percy until Chiron told them to go on with their breakfast.

 **I already told you this, but Percy is different than in most canon. He has nightmares, but doesn't need Annabeth to get through them. He is smart to and will use it in a few different ways (PRANKS). Piper and Hazel will be the first to hear what happened in Tartarus.**

 **Percy and Annabeth broke up! Percy is going to cast his first Patronus in the next chapter.**

 **I have a the feeling that Paul and Percy don't have a father-son relationship. It's more a you-live-in-the-same-hous-as-I-do-but-that-is-it relationship. I am going to make Sirius Percy's second father figure. (after Poseidon.) Hope you liked the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The patronusses(is this correct?) are revealed! And I changed my mind again on the animagus form of Percy. It's not going to be a wolf… But it is going to be black and small! Do you want the other two to become animagus to or not?**

 **Kittycat3000: Good! I am trying to make this as exciting as possible!**

 **Guest: your welcome!**

 **Shiningsilverwolve: I think I got the solution! Not gonna tell you tough!**

Third Person View (two days after Percabeths breakup.)

Percy thought back to his life. He had never been extremely happy at one moment. It has always been just happy or the moment of victory had been less significant for him than the loss.

He was trying to cast a Patronus again. He was alone, well he thought he was, and was already practicing for an hour.

To everyone's surprise the demigods could talk with their patronusses, like an actual conversation while everyone else couldn't even hear the patronusses.

Piper's patronus had been a rabbit, one of her mother's sacred animals, and she had thought of the times she went surfing with her father.

Hazel was a foal, which had an actual conversation with both Hazel _and_ Percy. She had thought about a time she was riding on Arion, without the pressure of a battle. She had felt free, she told the other two.

Percy sat down on the floor. When was the last time he had felt free? Without worry? He couldn't even think of a time. He sighed and let his mind wander.

Sally, Hazel, Piper and Hecate were watching Percy as he tried and tried with the Patronus charm. "He is really motivated." Commented Hecate.

"He is, he wants to help and he wants to go to Hogwarts. He loves Camp, but he told me he never really felt like he fitted in. He is the only son of Poseidon and that sets him apart. I have Nico what makes it a lot better." Said Hazel sadly.

"He told me something like that to. He only feels like he fits in with the Seven or the other big three children. He also fits in with the Stolls, what gives me the idea they talk about other things than just pranks and also important stuff. I don't know why exactly, but I do know he hopes he will fit in better in Hogwarts." Said Piper.

They watched as Percy stood up again and smiled a little. He hadn't smiled the whole time he practiced this, so the watchers had hopes.

He waved his wand and spoke the word. "Expecto Patronum." His voice was calm with a hint of amusement and out of his wand a powerful silver glow erupted. Everyone but Hecate had to look away and when they could look again they were met with a sight that let their jaw drop.

A beautiful silver pegasus trotted around Percy, who was smiling wildly. Hazel was the first to talk again. "Isn't that…?" Her voice trailed off and Piper resumed for her. "Blackjack!"

Percy's patronus was a perfect silver replica of Blackjack. The pegasus took off in the air and raced a few rounds before landing next to Percy and nudging him with his nose. Percy was grinning and petted the Patronus.

When the pegasus moved he walked on a silver glow. The same glow the whole animal was wrapped in and his manes and wings ended in glowing strings of light. ( **If you watched the movie, it looks like the glow and stuff around the patronusses there. Piper and Hazels just looked like those from the movie.** )

Hecate flashed in in front of Percy. The boy turned to Hecate, startled. "Lady Hecate." He greeted her and the Pegasus bowed his head. "You have a very powerful Patronus. Normally you can't touch one, just see it. What is the memory you thought of?" Percy smiled.

"The first time Blackjack and me flew. Without a prophecy to worry about, without any stress or pressure. Just a ride with one of my best friends." The pegasus whined and Hecate raised a brow.

"It really is a powerful memory than. Even the Patronus of the first blessed mortals weren't this powerful. They couldn't make a sound except if it was a message." Percy shrugged.

"It might have something to do with me being and a demigod and a pure-blood wizard. My blood accepts the blessing better than mortals and in me the blessing is stronger because of all the generations it already is in the family." Hecate thought for a second before nodding.

"That could be the reason. It could also explain why you pick up so fast with everything. Even for Demigods it's extraordinary." Percy smiled as the pegasus began to walk through the room, not having the patience to listen anymore. His patronus had an own personality, what he liked.

All the patronusses of the demigods had a personality. Pipers rabbit had been curious and stubborn, Hazel's foal had been playful, but shy to and Percy's pegasus was curious, impatient, stubborn, curious and mischievous.

Percy realised they represented their owners personality and his smile grew as he, Hecate and the audience saw the pegasus make a flip in the air.

"I wanted to ask you something." Began Hecate. Percy and the audience looked curious at Hecate. "Since you are a wizard and a demigod, and I am the goddess of magic, this should be easier for you." Percy raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what the goddess was talking about.

"Your uncle is an animagus. If I am correct you know this?" Percy nodded. "He can transform into a black dog right?" He sounded slightly suspicious, curious and confused.

"I thought it would be good to if you would be an animagus to." Percy stared at the goddess, unable to do anything else. His Patronus disappeared in a flash of silver and Percy snapped out of it.

"So I can transform into an animal? To go undercover?" Hecate nodded. "I expect you to use it wisely." Percy smiled a little. "I can't promise that."

Sally smiled. "I wonder what he would transform into." The two girls nodded. "Maybe a pegasus or horse?" Guessed Hazel, but Piper shook her head. "I don't think so. He is really loyal about his family. I think a wolf would make more sense." The others couldn't argue with that.

TIME SKIP FIVE DAYS LATER (one week before they go to Hogwarts.)

"Doesn't term start today?" Asked Percy when he had gotten some air in his lungs again. He just finish his last trainings session with Hecate's magical trainings dummy that learned him fighting with a knife.

It was Monday five September. The student of Hogwarts already were there since Thursday first of September, but the lessons would start today.

"Yes, but you aren't ready yet. You will leave next week as I told you before." Answered Hecate. Percy just nodded, still too exhausted to talk normally. Hazel sat a few feet away from him, just as exhausted. Piper was still practicing. Because she already knew how to fight with a knife she didn't have to practice so hard.

Hazel had always fought with a Sparta and Percy with a sword so they had to learn everything from scratch. Percy was good, not as good as with a sword, but good. Hazel wasn't a natural, but with all the practice she had gotten a lot better.

The three of them had all information until their own year and had their own subject they exceeded in

Hazel was really good with potions, charms.  
Piper's favourites were Ancient Runes and Astronomy.  
Percy had a lot he was just good at, but his favourites and best subjects were Herbology, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures.  
Percy also exceeded at non-verbal magic, just like his mother and uncle.

They all exceeded at DADA and transfigurations, (where Percy was slightly better at the latter (like his uncle) and Hazel at the former(for her own year.))

Percy was, because he had to know everything until sixth year, the busiest with studying and when Piper had reported this to the Athena cabin (who didn't blame him for the brake up) they hadn't believed her.

Of course it didn't help her cause that she couldn't tell what the subjects were and why he was studying at all, but that didn't matter to her, Hazel or Percy.

Piper's worse subject was by far History of Magic. She just wasn't interested enough to keep her ADHD in check long enough.

Hazel's worst was Care of Magical Creatures. Turns out that not just every normal, but also every magical animal/creature doesn't like the daughter of Hades. ( **The only animals that aren't afraid of hazel are horses. Nico can't go with any animal.** )

Percy's worst was Arithmancy. He just didn't understand all those numbers and what they had to do with magic and why they were special. His dyslexia didn't help of course.

For reading Hecate had teached them a spell that would make the book like English for anyone but them. The other demi-wizards at Hogwarts already used that spell and it was really helpful to stay undercover.

When they didn't have any other lessons Percy would be learning how to become an animagus. When Sirius heard his nephew would be an animagus he made everyone in Grimmauld Place jump by his 'WHOO' and it was very hard to talk himself out of that one.

Hecate thought it would take about three more days for Percy to learn how to be an animagus. Normally it would take at least the whole summer, but with the goddess of magic herself that was helping you, it would only take about a week.(although it was a lot more painful and difficult.)

"I will pack your trunks for you, so you can leave as soon as possible." The three demigods nodded. They were glad and sad about not going to camp. Glad because there wouldn't be any questions and sad because it would be at least till the next summer before they would be able to see their friends again.

"Don't we get pets? You showed us the letter Hogwarts students get and there was mentioned we could take a pet with us." Percy looked at the goddess from where he lay on the ground, which probably looked hilarious as both Hazel and Piper had to stiffen their giggles.

"We will visit Diagon Ally tomorrow. I recommend an owl for both Piper and Hazel, but you Percy would do good to not take an owl." Percy sighed at Hecates words. It was true of course. Even when he and Annabeth were still dating Athena wouldn't have allowed Percy to get an owl. And now with their brake up they would probably attack him if he even thought about it.

"Why do you recommend an owl?" Asked Hazel. She knew that other animals than horses never seemed to like her, so she wasn't sure she would be able to get a pet.

"Wizards use owls as communication system. They take letters from their owner to the person it has to go to." Percy perked up at this. "So we would be able to contact camp? And my mom?" Hecate gave Percy a calculating look.

"Camp would be dangerous, why would an owl sent letters? But it is possible if you give a very good alibi. And your mother would appreciate it if you would sent her a letter. The same goes to Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin." Percy's face lit up and Hecate gave him a small smile. "But you would have to ask someone else to send the letter. I could only get Athena so far with her owls. They won't attack you, but you shouldn't get near them if you can help it." Percy nodded and smiled.

He knew both Piper and Hazel would let him use their owls if he asked, so he wasn't too worried about that. What he was worried about, was his own pet and Hazel's.

"Can Hazel even get an owl? I know from Nico that animals don't really like children of Hades." Hazel nodded sadly and Piper smiled encouraging at her. She wanted the younger girl to stay hopeful.

"Hades is rather faired by the animals, but Pluto isn't. Most animals will run, but black animals will take a liking in his children easier." Hazel perked up and beamed. This mend she could actually have a pet!

"The rest of the day is free." "I want to work on my animagus again if that is possible." Hecate was a goddess so sometimes the demigods had to practice without anyone watching over them. This ones resulted into chaos. Piper's hair was purple and Percy's was greenish blue. Hazel her ears had transformed into elf ears and the whole hall was a big mess. Everywhere had been paint (they were learning a spell to change things colour.) and when the children themselves were covered to they had started to use their demigod powers, what they hadn't done in three weeks.

After that Sally or Paul had to watch over them if Hecate wasn't there and Dumbledore, who had heard of the incident from Hecate, fared for Hogwarts safety more than ever. (from prankster to be clear.) He already dreaded that the Weasley twins would come back to school with his new professor. (Umbridge)

"Yes, that's possible, but the other two might want to visit Sally and Paul. Mr and Mrs Weasley are visiting today." The girls high-fived. Whenever Molly came to visit they got something because she thought they needed it. The last time they got a delicious meal _and_ a book full of spells that could come in handy. Like cleaning, cooking and washing spells.

The rest of the day the girls talked with Arthur and Molly, while Percy prepared to become an animagus.

 **YEEEEEYY I already have a pet and animagus idea for Percy, but ideas are welcome!**

 **Did you like this chapter? I hope you did next will contain Harry and his friends in Hogwarts! Remember they haven't seen or spoken to the demigods yet!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So to get it easier what everyone is good at.**

 **Hazel: Piper: Percy:  
Potions Ancient Runes Herbology  
Charms Astronomy Charms (**wrong in last chapter, Sirius best subject **)  
DADA DADA Astronomy  
Transfigurations Transfigurations DADA  
Transfigurations  
Non-verbal magic(**like Sirius **)**

 **Percy is also good at Care of Magical Creatures, but it is not his best. (** switched with Charms in last chapter… **)**

 **Everyone is good at this for his/her own year. Hazel didn't learn potions for seventh year or something like that. (But with defensive magic they are further than necessarily because of bad guys…)**

 **I got a lot of really nice reviews! THANK YOU!**

 **Kittycat300: YES! And I mentioned you again! ;)**

 **Shadowblackmane: I am still not sure. They are probably going to be animagi, but not before the term starts.**

 **Gerda Willows: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am updating! And if I find the time next to my homework I will update more than ones a day!**

 **Bogorm123: Thanks!**

 **On with the story!**

Third Person View (five days before they go to Hogwarts, two days after last scene.)

The three demigods walked through Diagon Ally. They had been in different shops and thought it was amazing.

They had gotten a list from Hecate with what they had to buy. Why they had to buy something and Hecate didn't just wave her hand to get the stuff? They didn't know.

They were down to the last two things, brooms and pets. They already had their wands from Hecate and had gotten two choices for brooms. Firebolt Supreme or Nimbus 2001.

When they saw the brooms, the choice was simple. A Nimbus 2001 was a little too dark. It was black with very dark ugly green. The Firebolt Supreme wasn't the newest, but was at least as good as a Nimbus 2000 and that was good enough, especially because the colours were lighter and happier. They were red with yellow.

When they got their pets Percy began to get nervous. All around them were owls, and he didn't like that. He immediately asked where the cats were and walked as fast away from the owls as possible.

Hazel got a black and grey barn owl( a boy named Sammy), Piper a had gotten a barn owl(a girl named Bijoux, French for jewellery) and Percy, not wanting to have an owl, chose a Siamese cat, which he named Mica(girl). From the latin word amica, what means friend.

The cat clearly liked him and nestled herself on his shoulder, what was possible seeing it was just a kitten.

After they went to Diagon Ally they would stay with Hecate one more day. Percy should be an animagus by tomorrow afternoon and then they would got to Grimmauld Place 12 and learn who was in the Order. They would stay there until they would go to Hogwarts, this was necessary so the demigods would now how Wizards in Britain live.

"I still can't believe this is all in Muggle London." Said Piper. The demigods had gotten so used to the wizarding expressions. Hecate didn't use sayings as 'Holy Hera' and ''What the Hades' but 'In the name of Merlin!' and 'Merlin's Pants' were used more often. Even 'Yanking your wand' was used a few times. **Muggles use yanking your chain- joking around.**

"Well, it seems the same goes for this world as our parents world, doesn't it? Muggles don't want to see it, they don't see it." Shrugged Percy. "I thought about when we arrived at Hogwarts. Is it okay if I answer the questions? I already spoke this through with Hecate and think it would be easier than all three of us answering questions."

"Since when do you plan?" Grinned Piper. Percy rolled his eyes while Hazel laughed. "Since Hecate wanted me to. If you agree, you will get a paper with all information on it so you can learn it to." The girls thought for a minute before nodding. "That would be handy, so yeah do that." Agreed Hazel.

The trio walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, where Hecate was waiting for them. "I see you have found everything needed." "Yes, it was fun." Answered Piper. Hecate nodded and when she snipped her finger they were all back at Olympus.

 **TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY!**

Sally, Paul, Piper, Hazel, Arthur, Molly, Dumbledore, Sirius and even McGonagall(who had met the demigods two times earlier.) stood on the balcony watching the last step of Percy's animagus process.

The boy gasped as a sharp painful shock went down his spine. He was happy this was the last one.

"Okay, now say the words." Percy stood with his want pointed towards the opposite wall and nodded. "Factura Animago!( **own spell** )" He slowly started to glow, but the more he glowed the more pain his limbs did. He bit his lip so he wouldn't scream in front of his parents.

After a minute he was enveloped in a bright white light when the glow suddenly turned black with green spots in it. When the glow died down a little black fox with sea green eyes stood where Percy just stood.

The girls cooed, he was really cute. Sally and Paul beamed with pride and Sirius was grinning madly. "Good job kiddo!" He shouted towards the fox. If it was possible for a fox to roll his eyes in annoyance, the animal did it.

If you looked close enough you saw a few lighter spots on his fur. On his back was a light grey spot where his former Achilles Heel sat. He also had a mark on his left hip, where Kronos Scythe had cut him. The tip of his tail was white (just like a regular fox) and his feet two.

He changed back into a human in less than a second and grinned. "That's so cool!" Hazel (who had raced downstairs) ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug. "You did it!" Percy beamed at Hazel. Not because she praised him, but this was one of the rare moments she could really be her age and didn't have to be grown up.

The others noticed this and smiled sadly. After Tartarus Percy never really smiled, even if he thought something was funny, he still had that broken look on his face.

When Hazel was done hugging Percy he changed back into a fox. He had wanted to run around for a minute, but Hazel picked him up. He growled slightly at her, but she just laughed and took him upstairs.

He managed to get out of her arms before she brought him towards the others and changed back into a human again. "I can walk myself you know." His voice was amused, but also a little annoyed. She just grinned at her brother figure.

"You're a cute fox you know." Grinned Sirius. Percy shrugged, but was smiling. He had finally managed to become an animagus and he was happy he didn't have to go through that again.

 **Paul and Sally go home and Percy, Hazel and Piper go with the wizards to Grimmauld Place!**

Percy was fiddling with his ring. He always thought Nico was weird when he did the same, but he now saw that it was most likely to reassure himself he had a weapon with him, at least that was why Percy fiddled with his ring.

The trio had apparitioned with the wizards in front of Grimmauld Place (Percy had learned how to do that, but he didn't know where he should apparitioned too.) And there they stood in front of a house that rivalled Hades Palace on the creepy scale.

"This is house is a ray of sunshine." Muttered Percy, to what the adults raised a confused eyebrow and both the girls almost fell to the ground laughing. The adults were now just utterly lost, but didn't comment as the spark in Percy's eyes (one that said the boy was preparing more like this kind of comments) scared them a little.

"Your grandparents house." Sirius had a scowl on his face. He was happy that he could get out of that house, but it made going back in so much worse. Percy frowned. "I'm happy my mom has a better taste than them." This made the adults smile a little and Sirius gave Percy a clap on the shoulder.

"Let's get inside!" With that he knocked on the door. After a minute the door opened and revealed a witch pointing her wand at Sirius nose. Percy would normally do something, but he was to busy staring at her bubble-gum pink hair.

"What the last thing you said to me before you left?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Have a nice day, miss Auror." The witch lowered her wand and smiled at all of them. "Good to see you! Come in! I expect these are the kiddo's?"

Sirius nodded and turned towards the three children. "This is Tonks, she has a first name, but she will hex me if I call her by that." The woman, now identified as Tonks, nodded furiously. Percy raised an eyebrow. "It can't be that bad. My name is Perseus for Merlin's sake. So call me Percy."

Tonks grinned evilly. "My mom called my Nymphadora, cause she liked the name. I think I win." Percy chuckled. "My mom named me after the only hero from the muggle myths that died a natural death, because she wanted me to. I think we're at least tied." Tonks took the boy in for a few seconds, while the others stood waiting for her verdict.

"I like him! He's welcome in my family!" Grinned the witch and Percy looked a little lost. "You didn't tell him?" Shrieked Tonks at Sirius who smiled sheepishly. "I am a cousin of some sort of Sirius, so we're family!" She flung her arm around Percy's shoulder who grinned.

This Tonks had a good sense of humour and was nice, he wasn't disappointed with the first other Order member he met.

Tonks let Percy and the others towards the dining area where more people were seated. A huge man that could rival at least a titan was seated in a corner where he had enough room for his enormous legs. Another wizard with a dark skin was seated at the large table writing something down. There were also two redheaded boys, who he thought would be the oldest children of the Weasley's. One of them held hands with a beautiful girl he recognized as Fleur Delacour.

Piper and Fleur both recognized each other and rushed towards the other. They hugged and laughed. "I haven't seen you in so long!"( **I am NOT going to do Fleur's accent! I am not even good at normal English so French English won't work at all!** ) Said Fleur. She had met Piper ones before the Argo II went to fetch Percy, Hazel and Frank.

"I know! How have you been? I didn't know you lived here? I thought you lived in France!" Then Piper glanced at the read head Fleur had just abandoned and was now listening to the conversation, very amused (He knows about demigods remember!).

"You! … Wait! … WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? ANY OF US?" Fleur had a guilty look on her face. "I didn't have the time! With the war against You-Know-Who and the work for the Order I couldn't sorry." Piper observed her half-sister, not that anyone else but the ones who either were a demigod or knew about them knew they were sisters, intently. "Fine! But!"

She whispered something to Fleur and she turned bright red. "Piper, your Veela is showing…" Piper threw Percy a glare who just smiled innocently. "Just trying to help, you know."

The demigods were introduced to everyone else and went to their rooms. Piper and Hazel shared the room Ginny and Hermione normally slept in and Percy slept in Ron and Harry's room, although he was going to inspect Fred and George room just to see if anything interesting was there.

 **AT HOGWARTS FIRST DAY OF LESSONS (so two days earlier than above.)**

Harry sat next to Ron at the dining table. His best friend was shoving his food inside his mouth in record time, while Hermione looked disgusted from the other side of the table.

"Have any of you seen the new student?" Asked Harry. "'Ou ean thi Erseu?" Hermione glared at the Ron before scolding him. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full of food Ronald." Ron rolled his eyes, but swallowed his food anyway.

"You mean this Perseus?" He repeated his question and Harry nodded. "Yeah, I mean in the letter with our supplies stood they would be attending the whole year right? Why aren't they here yet? At least I haven't seen him."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I was wondering to, maybe Dumbledore will say something today? It is the first day where we have actual lessons of course." Harry nodded and began eating again.

When all the schedules where passed out between the students and everyone had eaten Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.

"As most of you have read in the letter we sent you at the beginning of this year. Three exchange students will be attending Hogwarts this year." Whispering could be heard all through the hall, but with a small hand gesture everyone went silent once again.

"These students will arrive in a week. Their headmaster wanted them to attend their first week in our country so they could study the differences between the American wizards and the Britain wizards. When they arrive you will be able to ask them questions. There will be coming two girls and a boy. The youngest is thirteen and will be attending the third year classes of the house she will be sorted in. Her name is Hazel Levesque."

Unnoticed to everyone several people paled at this news. If one demigod was coming, the other two would be to right? And they haven't had contact with any campers for a few years now. How would they react?

"The other girl is fifteen and will be attending the fifth years classes of her house. Her name is Piper Mclean." Again whispers broke out all around the hall. The muggleborns and most half-bloods recognized that name as the name of the daughter of Tristan Mclean, a famous actor. The already pale demi-wizard began to pale a little further.

"Please, the boy is seventeen and will be attending the same classes as the seventh years of his house. His name is Perseus Black." The whole school exploded into confused talking.

The demigods didn't know any Perseus Black, but they did know a Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. But on everybody's mind was one question. 'Since when did the black house have children their age? Wasn't Sirius Black, the mass murderer, the only Black left?'

"Well this explains why they aren't here yet." Said Ron. "Yes and it is understandable why they would go to a wizarding family to learn about our lifestyle, Hogwarts isn't a wizards normal way of living after all." Hermione switched into explain mode while Ron and Harry switched her voice out.

"I hope they are nice and not like Malfoy or something like that. If that Piper girl is a daughter of a wizard and an actor, who knows how she might be!" Said Ron. "Yeah. But I think we should wait with judge them until we meet them." Ron nodded at Harry and they tried to get Hermione go on about something else until their first class, which was, fortunately, Charms.

 **Sorry for the late update, well at least for me its 21:30 here… I didn't have time to write today except little pieces at a time so I had to write most of this after dinner…. SORRY!**

 **Please tell me what you think! The ending was a little rushed I know but I wanted to get Harry into this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soo. I made a couple of mistakes in the last chapter… Like Hermione and Ron are Perfects and Hagrid isn't even at school… Sorry!**

 **Guest:** I see your point, but I you forget the quest part of this story (that won't really come up for the next few chapters but is VERY important ;) ) If I put Percy in Slytherin, Harry and his friends would NEVER EVER EVER trust him and that would kind of suck for the quest so no Slytherin. But I agree that he could be in Slytherin if the plot would be different SORRY (I agree, he would be totally badass, mostly because he will be like that one Slythering everyone likes, you know, because of all the persassy that he still got.)

 **Lycaon1096:** because that is done a lot AND way more importantly PRANKS (most of these things you think like WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! Are for pranks in the future ;))

 **elusoto:** THANKSS and yeah I know but Percy hasn't even met Harry and it was already chapter 10 so I thought it was about time the things that are less important for the story, so you can still follow it, wouldn't be in there anymore.

 **Shiningsilverwolf:** Thank you!

 **Kittycat3000:** yes! And now again again AGAIN! WHOO!

 **Michelle-anjo1:** thanks!

 **I am going to skip ahead a few days. So the demigods will be going to Hogwarts in this Chapter.**

Third Person View.

It was late in the evening when the three demigods, escorted by Remus, Tonks and Molly, arrived at the gateway towards the castle. Percy couldn't help but wonder what Annabeth would say about the architecture.

The castle stood as an almost black figure on top of the hill against the starry night. The demigods would arrive after dinner, sleep in a private dorm for one night and the next morning meet the other students during breakfast.

Sirius wanted to come to, but Molly had vetoed the idea. He already went with Harry, he didn't have to come with the demigods to.

"Be careful!" Molly gave the children a hug each and stopped when she came by Percy. "I know you have a mission, but please be careful!" Percy smiled. "I am planning to die old, so I will." Molly nodded and let Remus give Percy a hand.

"Take care of yourself and don't blow Hogwarts up please, that would be a shame." Percy grinned at the man. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try!"

Tonks gave Percy a hug. "See you next summer!" "Absolutely!" When all goodbyes were said the demigods turned and walked towards the castle, trunk in one hand animal cage in the other.

"I don't feel very safe here." Said Percy. He eyed the woods carefully. "Didn't the order tell us there were monster inside this forest?" Piper and Hazel glanced at the woods to. "I think they did." Said Hazel and she got her wand out of her pocket. At every small noise the demigods would jump, drop their luggage and point there want at the noise.

This continued for a few minutes before they arrived at the castle. "It's beautiful!" Breathed Hazel. Percy studied the castle for a minute before replying. "It is, but it is huge to! I am certain to get lost." The girls laughed and they went inside where they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"I assume there were no problems?" "No there weren't but that forest gives me the creeps." Said Percy. McGonagall gave a small smile. "That is good then. Harry and his friends go in there a little too often I think. It isn't called The Forbidden Forest for nothing." Percy smiled and nodded.

"You are going to be sorted in Dumbledore's office. I will lead you there. The other professors are already in there and will watch. I assume you already heard of Professor Umbridge?" McGonagall eyed the demigods who nodded.

"Yes, we heard and we are prepared for as good as any question." Said Piper. McGonagall nodded sternly and led the way up to Dumbledore's office. Percy groaned when they came by the changing staircases.

"Like this place isn't a maze already!" The girls eyed the staircases to. They could manage a maze, but a changing maze? That wasn't good! "You will learn how to find your way rather quickly, Mister Black." Percy was getting used to being called Black. Everyone from the wizards called him by that last name.

When they arrived in the office, after talking to a gargoyle, they met the other Professors. Percy hated Umbridge the moment he saw her. She was dressed in pink, had a toad-like appearance and had a rather fake smile plastered on her face.

Dumbledore welcomed the demigods and introduced them to every professor. Percy didn't really like Binns, who had such a monotone voice that even if you would have a normal conversation with him you would fall asleep.

Snape didn't look to nice either. The demigods had heard about him from the order members and didn't really know what to think of the man. He didn't look or talk nice and hated them at first sight, but that could all be fake… Right?

After the introductions, the houses were explained once more. "Gryffindor is the house for those who value bravery, courage and nerve. Slytherin values cunning, ambitious and cleverness. Hufflepuff values kindness, loyalty and dedication and finally Ravenclaw, who values intelligence, wit and acceptance."

"Your sorting has nothing to do with your own treads but those you value. Seeing this is only before the teachers, you can chose who is going first." The three looked at each other before Hazel stepped forwards. She just wanted to be over with this.

She sat down on the three legged stool and McGonagall placed an old hat on her head, that slid over her eyes.

'Ah! A demigod, how interesting! I can see you are smart, very smart indeed! Oh and you are very brave to! But you don't value those treats do you?' Hazel raised her eyebrow, un noticed to the audience because of the hat. 'Ah! I see! You'll fit in best with' "HUFFLEPUFF" Hazel lifted the hat of her head and gave it to Professor McGonagall.

Percy and Piper had been having a conversation about where they all would be put and they seemed satisfied with Hazels sorting. "I told you!" Grinned Percy to which Piper rolled her eyes. "Then where do you think I will be in?"

Percy was silent for a few seconds before speaking with such conviction that Piper almost believed it instantly. "We are all going to be in Hufflepuff."

The adults raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?" Asked Snape. Percy searched for the right words before answering. "At our school we learn to value loyalty. To all of us it is very important, we are like one family and you are loyal to your family, that is kind of our school motto." McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged a look that went unnoticed to the others in the room.

Percy was definitely good at lying, why? They didn't know. They did know that he could be a problem for the teachers, but they would have to wait and see for that.

"And if I don't get sorted into Hufflepuff?" Asked Piper. "You'll be in Hufflepuff, but he will think about Ravenclaw to." Predicted Percy. Piper thought about it. Percy knew everyone at camp, sometimes he knew a person better than the person knew him or herself, so she just nodded and sat on the stool.

'Ah another one I see, is the boy coming next?' 'Uhm yes?' Piper wasn't sure if mentally talking to a hat was considered sane, but it would be rude to ignore him.

'Ah you are smarter than the last one, I see! But what do you think is important? Ah yes, I see!' 'You sure you can see?' Piper was pretty sure he didn't see anything, but just felt or heard what he searched for.

'Smart girl indeed! But you'll do best in' "HUFFLEPUFF!" Piper saw Percy grinning triumphantly at her and she stuck out her tongue. Hazel was giggling besides Percy who went to sit on the chair.

"I think I don't even need this hat, but okay." He muttered before McGonagall placed said hat on his head.

'Ah! Perseus Black, formerly known as Perseus Jackson, also called Percy.' 'Yeah, how'd you know?' The boy didn't like it that a talking had knew who he was. 'Chiron talks very highly about you! I see everything that goes on in this room boy! I have heard everything about you! You are very brave and loyal! And I see you are can think quickly and be original. But you value loyalty the most don't you?' Percy had to held back a sigh.

'Yeah, after the war against Kronos it's important for me to know I can trust my friends. I know I can but it is very important. Luke had to stay loyal to his family, but he didn't.' Even in his head Percy sounded bitter, what scared him a little.

'I see, well than it would better be' "HUFFLEPUFF!" Percy gave the hat to McGonagall and walked towards Piper, grinning. "Told you!" Both girls rolled their eyes, but they smiled to. "We are all in the same house."

"Professor Sprout is your Head of House. She will lead you to your guest room for now and tomorrow you will be led to your dormitories." Said Dumbledore. The three nodded and followed the woman outside.

"It rarely occurs that everyone is sorted into the same house." Began the professor. "I hope you are true Hufflepuffs." She said smiling. "We are mostly looked down upon, but we do all the things the other houses do to. We just don't show our talents that often, so no one ever knows about them." The children nodded. They wanted to know more about the house they were sorted in.

"Hufflepuffs stand for kindness and loyalty but we work hard as soon as we set our mind to it." The three glanced at each other. They all had at least a few of these treats. "We aren't afraid to protect our loved ones and will do anything in our power to help others." Again glanced the demigods at each other. They really did belong in this house.

"We are here." They had arrived at a door that was on the first floor and almost right above the Great Hall. They stepped inside. There was a small living area and three doors. "This door is for you Perseus and you girls can sleep there." She pointed to two doors that were right opposite to the each other.

"That is the bath room. You won't have to attend any classes tomorrow so you can settle in and find your way around. Breakfast is served at 7:30, lunch from 12:00 till 13:00 depending on your classes and dinner is served at 19:00. If you choose Astronomy, you will have that class after dinner when it is dark."

The three nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow professor." The three wished professor Sprout, who they already liked with her kind tone and nature, good night and went to their rooms.

Percy found his luggage and Mica in his room. Mica was laying at foot end of the bed( **is this correct English?** ). She was still awake so he petted the girl behind her ears before changing into his pyjamas.

 **TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING!**

Of course Harry was happy to be at Hogwarts, seeing that he could have been expelled for casting a Patronus Charm, but he wasn't too happy with his schedule. He had his 'favourite' teachers at Monday (Snape and Umbridge of course) and then there was Divination and History of Magic to.

Harry and Ron were talking about how idiotic the first lesson of DADA had been and how horrible the one they would have today could turn out, when Hermione suddenly stopped walking and because she walked in front of them they walked straight into her.

"I suddenly realised something!" Hermione was clearly excited. Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "Your realized it is unnecessarily to study like we have a test when we don't have a test till three months from now?" Asked Ron.

Hermione scowled. "No Ronald! It is Monday!" She sounded like this had to explain everything. "We know, that is why we don't like today." Said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The exchange students? They are coming today!" It suddenly clicked in the boys brains and the three of them rushed downstairs to the great hall.

Ones they were there they looked around and found what they were looking for between the house tables and the table for the teachers, talking with professor McGonagall. Fred and George sat as close as they could by the four people and the trio sat down next to them.

On their way towards the twins they took in the three children. The oldest girl was, well … beautiful. She had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that seemed to change colour. She was slightly tinted, but not really dark, like the youngest girl.

She had golden eyes, dark skin and brown hair. She was clearly uncomfortable with all the staring students and she kept fingering her bracelet. The oldest boy, who saw this, put his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a little.

The boy was handsome, they had to give him that. He had short black windswept hair and swirling sea green eyes. He was very muscled and was the primer conversator( **is this even a word?** ) with McGonagall, while the girls sometimes asked something or gave an answer.

When the trio arrived by Fred and George they sat down quickly and studied the three some more before talking.

"What do you think of them?" Asked Ron, but Fred shushed him. He gave each of the three friends an extendible ear and grinned. "We are listening, till now nothing really special."

Ron and Harry immediately put in their Ear, but Hermione looked at it doubtfully. "Isn't this invading there privacy?" When all the boys shrugged she sighed and put the ear in to.

" _Of course Professor._ " Said the boy.

" _And I expect you to behave, even if you are not in my house!_ " Sounded McGonagall. Although no other student than Harry, Hermione and the three Weasleys almost all the students were either staring at them, or whispering about them, so it wasn't suspicious for the eavesdroppers to stare.

" _Of course, but can I ask you a question?_ " This was the oldest girl. McGonagall nodded and the girl went on.

" _We know we are here to experience your education, but is there a room where we could practice our own education to? We practice different magic, as you already know, but we don't want to get out of practice._ " Hermione frowned, what kind of magic did they learn? Oh, of course! Didn't Dumbledore tell them something about wandless magic?

" _Ah, yes, I will ask the Headmaster to give you a practice room._ " With that McGonagall made her way towards Dumbledore who stood a few yards away and began to talk to him. The conversation between the three children went on thou.

" _I hope this goes well, with my luck…_ " The boy sighed and the youngest girl giggled a little. " _With your luck you blow up our dormitories!_ " Sighed the oldest girl. Fred and George exchanged exited looks, this was certainly an interesting person!

" _Like I wanted that to happen! And it wasn't my fault it happened anyway. Travis and Connor timed the thing wrong so yeah it blew up._ " The boy smiled at the memory. Hermione was already afraid for Hogwarts while the twins really wanted to meet this guy. Harry and Ron were just highly amused.

Professor Umbridge walked towards the three new students. " _I have a question my dears._ " The listeners saw the boy stiffen, it was clear he already didn't like her. " _Of course Professor._ " He sounded very interested and he relaxed again.

" _I have never heard of your school or it's Headmaster. What do you all learn?_ " The boy grinned. " _It's quite the same, but also very different than it is here. We eat outside, but the school is hexed so there won't ever be any rain. We learn almost the same things as the people here, but some of us learn wandless magic to._ " Umbridge nodded taking in the information.

" _Our headmaster is almost the same as Professor Dumbledore, but Mr. Brunner works very closely with our Ministry. We learn what they want us to learn and how they want us to learn it._ " Umbridge seemed satisfied and excused herself. The three students glanced around the room and then walked away a little and resumed talking.

"That boy is good." Said Hermione clearly impressed. The boys didn't really know what she meant and she rolled her eyes at their expressions. "Didn't you hear what he said about the ministry and the school working together? That is her whole purpose of being here. He clearly knew who she was and what she wants to hear, so he tells her. He also sounded very nice and polite but when Umbridge came, he stiffened and his eyes darkened for a second. I think he is on Dumbledore's side, but wants to lay low for now." The boys exchanged looks.

"I really want to meet this guy, it's a shame he isn't in our house thou." Said George. "Yeah, but he can still be a person with a good sense of humour." Agreed Fred.

The conversation went on for a minute before Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent.

"As I said last week, our three new students have arrived. They won't be attending any classes today, so they can settle in and find their way around in our castle. Please give them a warm welcome. You can ask your questions to young Perseus, although he prefers to be called Percy." With that the three walked in front of the tables and looked around.

"Any questions?" With that talking broke loose around the hall.

 **OMG! I am so proud! This chapter has almost 3000 words without AN notes!** 2802 to be exact. **By far my longest chapter! WHOOP! Hope you liked the chapter! Any questions can be asked and will be answered! Tips, tricks and all the errors in my story can be given in reviews or PM's!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Today is the day we are going to see Percy as a pro in lying, coming up with cover stories and smart, but still as Persassy as it can be! WHOOP!** Sorry I just like the story myself xD

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Elusoto: Thanks! I try but its hard cause I am not English myself of course …**

 **Bogorm123: idk! I just try? But thanks ;)**

Third Person View

Percy watched over the crowd of student that were either talking to or about him. He sighed, this was going to take a long time.

"QUITE!" Yelled Percy. The authority in this voice was enough to make even the professors stop talking. "I understand this is weird for everyone, but please … one question at a time." Several hands shot up from the Ravenclaw table and Percy pointed at one of them.

"What is the name of you school?" Asked the boy. "Good question. Our school is named Triviona (Trivia is Hecate's roman form) institution for Magical Education." Percy pointed at a girl in Gryffiondor (I think we all know this is Hermione.)

"What do you learn there?" Percy smiled a little, this was what he and Hecate had practised. "We learn most of your subjects, but some are a bit different. We have Potions, Charms and Transfiguration, Astronomy, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology and History of Magic as subjects until third year. We also have Muggle Studies as a basic subject. This is because our school is really close to a Muggle city and we do projects in the Muggle world sometimes. Some of us can learn wandless magic. All three of us can, but all different. I can do Water magic and Hazel can do Metal and earth magic. Piper is very good with Charm speaking."

"If you don't know what that is, it is when she tells you what to do and you do it, without thinking." The girls waved when their names were said and scanned the crowd.

"At the end of third year we get tested and if we pass all our subjects we can go to fourth year. Then we have to choose seven subjects with at least two of the basic subjects."

Percy pointed at a boy from Hufflepuff. "What classes do you have that we don't?" Percy grinned, this was one of his favourite answers.

"We learn how to work with pegasi and even unicorns at our school. We have them at a stable. I heard those species are almost extinct here, but they aren't in America. We also learn how to treat dragons, seeing we have a dragon protecting our school." A few gasps were heard, but Percy went on. "We also learn how to fight without a wand. Our school is very closed off, but it has a lot of enemies. At my time in at school people tried to get into the school four times, luckily that didn't work out for them. The older students get some lessons in fighting with a knife, just in case."

Percy nodded towards another student at Ravenclaw. "What does your school look like?" Percy had to think for a second searching for the words. "Our school doesn't really have a building. We have a main building with the infirmary and offices for the teachers. We are devided into groups based on our skill and what we like to do. We sleep, eat and go to classes with these groups. Eating is done in the dining pavilion, so that is outside. The school ward is enchanted so it won't ever rain or get cold inside our school so we don't have snow either."

"What subjects do you take here?" Asked another Ravenclaw student.

"Well, I take Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Art, Herbology, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures." Piper stepped up next.

"I take Charms, Transfigurations, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts and I take Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

Hazel was next. She was clearly nervous to talk to the crowd, but she steeled her nerves and told everyone. "I to have Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic and Potions, but I also have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

Percy had spotted seven demi-wizards in total and he was going to yell at all of them. Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan. Angelina and Lee were both in his year. The others were all two years younger. He wasn't surprised the most of them were in Gryffindor. Especially those three. They were from before the war with Kronos and when the war really was going on they didn't came back to camp, so everyone thought they were dead. Piper and Hazel didn't even know them.

Percy saw that all the demi-wizards were a little to very pale, but also impressed. They, of course, knew what camp actually was like and Percy never told a real lie, just everything placed in a different context.

"What house are you in?" This was a Gryffindor student. "We're all in Hufflepuff." The demi-wizards in the crowd smiled, they could have foreseen this of course with Percy. The other students were surprised. They just knew he was family of Sirius Black, they had thought him in Slytherin, maybe Gryffindor.

Percy heard Draco Malfoy mutter a few things. He had a sneer on his face, but Percy knew he had to keep a reputation in place, all the demi-wizards had to.

Lee, a son of Hephaestus, was clearly a good friends with Fred and George, what didn't surprise Percy too much. Lee had always been a pranker.

Angelina, a daughter of Hermes and if Percy looked closer he could see a Captains Batch, what didn't really surprise him.

Neville was a son of Demeter and he was really close with Katie. He had visited once in a while, but never told he knew the others were alive.

Ernie Macmillan was Neville's half-brother. He was really nice, but it seemed he too had a role to play.

Susan Bones was a daughter of Apollo. She had his blond hair and blue eyes and was amazing with anything you had to aim with. Her real name was Susan Tennison.

Draco Malfoy, real name Drake Black, was a son of Hermes, which made him Angelina's half-brother and Percy's something cousin from his mother's side.

Luna Lovegood was a daughter of Athena. She was very bright and normally Percy would debate about who was smarter, she or Annabeth. At the moment she had a dreamy look in her eyes, so she was probably undercover to.

"Do you play Quidditch?" This was a Hufflepuff student. Percy heard they needed five new players this year so he wasn't really surprised by that question. "Yes we do, Piper and me are best as chasers and Hazel is best as a seeker."

After that there weren't any other questions but suddenly Percy remembered something he had to tell the school to. "Oh and because we don't want any weird rumours to spread across the school." He rolled up his sleeve and showed them his SPQR tattoo. "This _is_ a magical tattoo, but not the dark mark. Hazel has one to. We got this at a camp we go to and there is a spell you can remove it with, but we didn't want to." The crowed began to whisper, but the three didn't care.

They walked towards the Hufflepuff table. Percy saw two people stand up. The first one was a seventh year, the Headboy seeing his badge. The second was Ernie, who was a Perfect what was an excuse to go and greet Percy.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Said the Headboy. He was almost as tall as Percy, maybe half an inch shorter and had light brown hair with brown eyes. "My name is Marcus Rivian, Headboy. That over there." He pointed a few meters further down the table. "Is Nicole Brown, she is the Headgirl. And that over there is Ernie Macmillan a perfect, just as Hannah Abott who sits over there."

The three nodded. "We'll ask if we have any questions. Could someone help us find the dorm thou?" Asked Piper. "Of course, I myself have class, so I won't be able to, but maybe Ernie can." At that moment Ernie arrived.

"Could you show them the dormitories? I have class directly after breakfast." "Of course. Don't have class until an hour after breakfast." Marcus nodded at Ernie and went to sit with some of his friends. Percy's eyes sparkled and he could feel all the demigods looking at him. They wanted to know how he would treat them and if he would act like they knew each other.

"Ernie right?" His sounded amused, but it wasn't too obvious. It was just so Ernie knew exactly what Percy wanted and that was yell at him.

"Yeah. You can eat now or we could ask the house elves to deliver something? Than you could get used to the dormitory." Percy exchanged a look with Hazel and Piper before answering. "I think that would be great." Ernie nodded and let them out of the Great Hall.

When they were out of earshot Ernie began to talk. "You're probably angry with us aren't you?" "You have no idea." The younger boy swallowed and nodded. He let them through the corridors towards past the kitchens towards a stack of wine barrels.

"Wine barrels?" Asked Hazel. The barrels were bigger than normal, a person could easily fit in one of them. Ernie grinned and tapped his wand at one of them. "Remember this one." He said before the bottom of the barrel vanished and he climbed through.

The earthy passage way went upwards a little and they arrived through a round wooden door inside the common room. It was a low ceiling, compared to the halls, and was round. The windows that were almost against the ceiling were round to and were on ground level, you could see the grass right out of the window.

Various plants were hanging from the ceiling, some even touched the ground. The common room was very cosy and warm, what was likely because of the hearth at the left side of the room. There were two round doors at either side of the room, excluding the entrance of course.

"The right door is the boy dormitories and that is the girl dormitories. You can go to the opposite gender dorm room, but not the bedrooms. You'll be covered in vinegar if you try." Said Ernie. He let the way towards the boy dormitory, the others followed.

"I can't believe you didn't even contact us." Grumbled Percy. Ernie was clearly nervous around Percy, what only confused the girls. "I assume you two know each other?" This was Hazel.

Percy glanced at her and then fixed his eyes on Ernie. "Yeah, we know each other. He and a few others vanished from camps radar. They didn't contact us and we couldn't contact them. They didn't come to camp either. Turns out, most of them are here. A few others actually turned up dead so we thought they were to." Percy was clearly angry about it.

"Do you know how upset Katie was? Neville came ones in a while, but he never stayed long and he didn't even tell us you guys were alive!" Ernie had guilt written all over his face.

"We're sorry, we had problems here. In second year people got petrified, in our third year a serial killer, family of yours I think, got on the loose and in our fourth year we had a tournament that could result in death here, so yeah our parents didn't let us go to America anymore." Percy muttered some very ugly words under his breath before he sighed.

"Fine, but I am still going to kill Neville and the ones that play Quidditch, when are the try-outs?" Ernie looked mildly surprised. "You seriously want to fly?" Percy shrugged. "It's Hecate's domain, because they work on magic. So me and Hazel can fly." Ernie shifted his gaze to the girls and stuck out his hand. "Ernie Macmillan. We heard about you from our parents. We wanted to go and help, but they forbad it."

"Piper Mclean, nice to meet you. I am in your year right?" Ernie nodded. "You are."

"Hazel Levesque. I assume you didn't come to camp for quite a few years then." Ernie nodded. Percy grinned. "You'll be in for a surprise then! We got cabins for almost every god and goddess now! It's amazing! Oh and just so you know." Percy glanced around to make sure there was no one else. "Aphrodite, so she is playing for Veela and Pluto." Ernie nodded

"Understood. Oh and watch your head!" He went opened the door (Yes I think it would be quite a big common room since it is the 'house where everyone is welcome' so they did take a while to walk to the door sorry) and went through.

When the other followed they were very surprised. There were three floors. The highest, the one they now stood on, had several tables and chairs where you could you could make homework.

The second highest level had actual grass growing there. There were also different kind of plants, some of which could sing or dance. Above the indoor garden was a round lamp that was almost as bright as the sun and would, at night, turn a moon silver, at least that was what Ernie said. A step stone path led to the stairs for the third and lowest floor.

In the middle of that floor was a fireplace with soft pillows around it. There two were tables where you could make homework and there were some plants to.

"We never really listen to the boys/girl thing" Said Ernie. "There isn't enough room for us to make our homework in the common room so we make it in here. You girls can't come into our bedrooms thou and we can't come into yours. Every year has one or two bedrooms with each five beds, but you'll see that when you get settled. I have to go now." He looked at Percy who just smiled at him.

"Go ahead Ernie. I'll write a letter to camp we found out where you were, won's say anything else okay?" Ernie nodded before muttering something that sounded a lot like. "Katie is going to kill me!" Percy just smiled sweetly after the boy before turning to the girls.

"Who else do you know?" Asked Hazel. Percy thought for a minute. "Lee Jordan, Gryffindor year seven, son of Hephaestus, nickname Tech support." The girls snickered, he was certainly Leo's brother then. "Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor year seven, daughter of Hermes, Quidditch team captain."

"Neville Longbottom, son of Demeter, Gryffindor year five, brother of Ernie." "Susan Bones-although her real name is Susan Tennison, Hufflepuff, year five, daughter of Apollo."

The girls were clearly trying to remember everyone. "Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena, Ravenclaw fifth year."

"Draco Malfoy, real name Drake Black, my something cousin from mom's side, son of Hermes, brother of Angelina, Slytherin. And of course Ernie, son of Demeter, fifth year Hufflepuff"

He counted again making sure he got everyone and nodded. "That's all. I don't think you know any of them, they disappeared when I was thirteen and didn't come back. Neville visited a few times but stopped two summers ago, so he didn't fight in the battle against Kronos."

The girls nodded taking all the information in. "Okay, that good, most of them are in my year aren't they?" Asked Piper. Percy nodded. "Five in your year, two in mine, zero with Hazel." He waited a few second before he spoke again. "I am going to make sure everything is in place. Shall we just say in the common room in half an hour? Than we can go and discover the castle."

"I think that's a good plan." Hazel and Piper went to their own dorms and Percy walked into his bedroom.

 **So I actually wanted to make this longer, but it's 22:40 right now so I don't think that's a good idea. I just had an emotional breakdown so I decided to not update this weekend. Sorry for that, but half an hour ago a was crying because of all the stress I feel about everything. We have an horseriding competition where you ride in a team and I am up front and the horse I ride was misbehaving and I almost fell of and because of that the others ran away to and at school it my grades are so important right now I just don't get to relax anymore. So sorry! I might update tomorrow, but don't count on it. Sorry again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is SHORT sorry tomorrow will be another update but I cant say how long it will be yet!**

 **Lalala:** Thank you so much! This means a lot to me! Thanks! I haven't been properly to school in like half a year. I had Pfeiffer and I'm still not over it so I probably have to redo this year and I really don't want to because my friends and stuff but yeah, otherwise I will fail my exams and stuff… And a lot of other stuff and I just… yeah…. These kind of reviews mean a lot to me because of that, so thanks again!

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **Guest:** Thanks! Percabeth is AMAZING and PERFECT but just to many and to sappy and stuff so not in this one… But I will upload a Percabeth story one day?

 **DoodleQueen101:** Thanks! I really try my best on this!

 **Elusoto:** Thanks I will! Try not to worry about your English, I try not to either!(I still do, but I try ;) )

 **Just so you know i used fan art as inspiration for the dormitories in my story! It really is amazingly done so I just wanted to tell you guys! . this is the link thingy if you want to see it. It's really cool!**

 **I used the dormitories from the fan art as the separate rooms why? Because you probably know that in Harry's year there are just forty students, but that is because of the first war against Voldemort. Originally there would be a LOT of students and they would need very large common rooms. That is why I used the information of** _ **and**_ **this awesome fan art!  
bxd3o8b291gf/10V5UBcXXQQAY6qMYIeowK/49a9019566aebfcdb7541cbd53e5d847/HufflepuffCommonroom_PM_.jpg?w=455&h=455&fit=thumb&f=center from Pottermore!**

"What do you think of them?" Asked Ron when the new students walked after Ernie out of the Great Hall. "I don't know." Sighed Hermione. "They seem nice and all, but they have this aura around them."

"I think they're all right." Said Fred. George nodded. "Yeah, they seem nice so just give them a chance." The twins looked around the table searching for Lee when they found him their eyebrows shot up.

"What's Lee doing?" They asked in unison. The other three followed their gaze and they too raised their eyebrows.

Halfway the table Lee was in a furious – and by the look of all the hand gestures and expressions a very serious – conversation with both Angelina Johnson _and_ Neville. The people around them didn't give it much thought, so they were probably whispering, but it was clear that something was up.

"I have never seen him this serious, not even when we took our O.W.L's!" Said George. "Talking with Angelina isn't that weird, but with her _and_ Neville? That's new!" Agreed Fred.

"Maybe it is something about the new students?" Guessed Hermione. The twins shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm not going there!" Said Fred utterly serious. "Yeah, the serious levels there are way to high!" George to had a straight face, but after a few seconds both their faces split in identical grins.

Harry cracked a smile at the twins, just like Ron. While Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them. "We have two hours Potions with Snape, so we're better not late." She packed her back and stood up. "Are you coming or not?" Ron and Harry hurried after her while the twins stayed seated for another minute.

"We should go to." Sighed Fred. George nodded. "Yeah, remember last time we were late with McGonagall?" The two of them shuddered at the memory and hurried of themselves.

Mica rested on Percy's foot end while he placed his belongings on the shelves. It was a circular room, the beds were half in the wall and every bed had two shelves, one at either side of the bed. Percy's room had four other beds of which none were occupied. He guessed it was because he was an exchange student and the castle normally just provided enough room for her own students.

If you entered the door for the seventh years in the boy dormitories you came into a hall with a yellow carpet and circular doors varying from size and kind of wood- all of the doors were from some kind of wood. Percy's door was a medium size – you had to bend over to get in, but not crawl in – and was made of beech. The room was clearly magical because by every bed hang photo frames. Around Percy's bed hang twelve frames. The photo's in it changed magically every so often and moved. One photo had a waving Argo II crew in it.

Another had just Percy with Grover standing in the strawberry field laughing at a joke Grover had just told. There was one with Percy, Connor and Travis laughing while they ran in and out of the frame while angry Ares campers ran after them.

Percy's favourite by far was one with the whole camp at the sing-a-long. You couldn't hear what they were singing but the photo showed a golden campfire with a happy little eight-year-old girl next to it tending the flames while all the campers were singing.

The moving effect made it amazing the campers just sang and sang without a worry, how Percy wanted it to be most. The campers goofed around to and sometimes they looked like they were laughing really hard at something the Hermes cabin had done. Percy smiled wistfully at the pictures before going back to his unpacking.

When he was done Mica jumped on Percy's shoulder and Percy walked towards the common room. When he was there he saw Piper and Hazel sitting by the hearth talking.

"Yes! And then Drew started screaming at us and we just laughed so hard!" Piper grinned while Hazel was almost on the ground laughing. "What's so funny?" The girls looked up and smiled at Percy.

When he sat down at Hazels left, across from Piper Mica jumped of his shoulder and settled herself in Percy's lap.

"I told Hazel about that time the Stolls and I pranked Drew by changing all her clothes into clothes for that Nico would love. You know, with all the skulls and dark texts and stuff." Percy grinned. "That was one of the best pranks you ever pulled! She was so angry it was hilarious! But when we get back I know a better one."

"And what might that be?" Percy's grin widened. "Hexing her clothes so they will mismatch for others, but for her they will look great." The girls laughed. "Imagine her face when she is told by our siblings her cloths are awful!" Piper clearly liked the idea.

She and Drew never got along. Drew was to stuck up and had too much of a big head to ever have real friends and Piper was almost the complete opposite to Drew. She didn't want people to look at her for her beauty, but for her skills.

"I think it would be good to find our way around the castle. I have a free period and then Charms tomorrow. What's your schedule?" Asked Percy. He took out a piece of parchment with his schedule on it. He had a lot of free ours, but he knew most of it would be studying, not having fun.

"Ancient Runes in first period, I hope it goes well." Said Hazel. "This is everyones first year and you already took a few classes with us, so I think you will be fine." Smiled Percy. Hazel nodded with a small smile of her own.

"I got a free period at first and then History of Magic." She too took in her schedule. "So many classes!" Sighed Piper. "Yeah me too!" Agreed Hazel. "Me not."

The girls raised an eyebrow at Percy. "I got six different subjects, mostly three times a week. Six times three is eighteen. You can get up to six subjects per day, six times five is thirty, so yeah I have not that many classes, but I have like times five your amount of homework." He sighed and showed them his schedule.

The girls nodded. "Let's explorer the castle!" Hazel jumped what scared Mica, so she too jumped. Hazel winced. "Sorry Mica!" Mica just settled at Percy's shoulder instead and went back to sleep.

"You don't have to be so nervous around Mica. She isn't afraid of you! She kinda likes you actually." Said Percy while he stood up and threw his arm around Hazel's shoulder. "Let's take ground level first, that would be a nice start." The girls agreed and they walked out of the room.

 **I know this is a really really really really really short chapter, but I still don't feel very well with everything and I was busy doing research (for the story) too so yeah sorry!**

 **I actually made real schedules for Percy, Hazel, Piper and Ernie and Susan, Fred and George and Lee, Harry and Ron and Hermione. If you want to see them, tell me and I will put them at the end of the next chapter! It was a lot of work making them correctly, but it was fun to and now I can be more precise.**


	14. Chapter 14

Third Person View

Percy walked with his right arm around Hazel's shoulders through the hallways. Next to Hazel walked Piper who was admiring the talking paintings. She, of course, knew that paintings could talk, but it still amazed her.

Mica sat on Percy's left shoulder. Sometimes she would jump of and run around, but she always came back to Percy. At the moment she was eying a painting with flying fish on it, which of course moved.

"Mica, that's a painting!" Laughed Percy and the kitten laid her head in Percy's neck. "She really likes you doesn't she." Said Piper. "Don't sound so surprised!" "Sorry, sorry!" Hazel laughed while Percy and Piper just smiled.

When they rounded a corner they saw a ghost floating in the air, his head almost hit the ceiling. They weren't really surprised about the fact it was a ghost, they had already seen ghosts at breakfast. They were surprised about what it was doing thou.

"Hey! Are you unscrewing the chandelier?" Piper hit Percy on his head for being rude, but Percy just stared interested at the ghost. The ghost turned around and an evil grin spread across his watery face.

The ghost wore very weird clothes. Weren't that clothes a clown in the medieval times would wear? Percy wasn't sure, what he did know was that this ghost was trying to unscrew a chandelier the wrong way.

"Oh, the exchange student! What a wonderful surprise!" The ghost came floating down wards and grinned evilly. "New students are always fun!" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to prank me, you'll have to be very good buddy. I know all the tricks in the book and have written a few myself." Piper and Hazel looked back and forth between the two while they took in each other.

"You have hmm?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "I have. Never leave anything behind, play on someone's weakness, but don't push it, your enemies get it the worst." The ghost looked Percy up and down then nodded slowly. "I accept you. Now I have a prank to put up."

Percy grinned. "About that, you unscrew the other way around." The ghost blinked a few times before grinning back. "The name is Peeves." "Percy." They nodded towards each other and then both turned around.

Percy motioned to the girls to walk with him while Peeves went back to unscrewing the chandelier. "What was that?" Asked Piper. Percy raised an eyebrow. "An agreement. He won't prank me, I won't prank him and we will help each other prank if needed or asked." The girls weren't really sure if that was really what just happened, but they accepted it.

"So where to now?" They had walked the whole already and stood in front of the Great Hall. "I think we should go outside and see where the Herbology classes are held." Answered Piper. Percy grinned. "I heard there was a lake!"

"You can't swim in it you know!" Percy rolled his eyes at Piper. "Of course I know! I just feel more powerful with water nearby. That's a nice thought when we are here where we know nothing about no one." The girls rolled their eyes but didn't object.

At lunch Harry Ron and Hermione watched Percy as he talked with the Headboy and girl from Hufflepuff. Marcus had always been stuck up and proud, but Percy got him to loosen up at his first lunch. The trio was amazed.

Piper was in a conversation a few seats further down the table with Ernie and Hannah. The two Hogwarts students pointed at the teachers table once in a while, so Harry assumed they were talking about the teachers.

Hazel sat with some third years Harry didn't know. She was laughing with them and seemed much more relaxed then she had been at breakfast.

"They are fitting in aren't they?" Asked Hermione. "Yeah." Answered Harry after a few seconds. "It's good they fit in. I hope they like it here, they are staying the whole year after all." Said Hermione.

Ron just nodded. He was looking at Piper very calculating. "Why does she give me the same feeling as Fleur?" Harry and Hermione blinked at Ron before turning to look at Piper. Hermione tilted her head a little, thinking about the possibilities.

"Maybe she is part Veela? I have never heard of a Veela that isn't blond or has blue eyes, but they are from America after all, so it could be." Harry and Ron nodded

"I think that would be it. A lot of boys are looking at her really weird." Said Harry. "Yeah, look at Percy, he is clearly overprotective." Said Ron. They saw Percy casting a few concerned looks at Piper, who didn't even notice the looks, but resumed his conversation with Marcus and Nicole.

Hazel did the same thing, but didn't say anything either. "We will have to see what happens later, we have to get to History of Magic first!" Said Hermione after she realised what time it was. The three jumped up and began to walk to class.

George and Fred were walking through the castle during their free period (sixth period) and heard a few voices from the next hall. They, as the sneaky pranksters they are, waited just around the corner so they could listen.

"Nicole told me about this castle, it's pretty cool actually, it isn't just a weird maze." The twins recognised the voice as Percy's voice and went completely silent. "Yeah I heard something like that. Oh and I asked about Peeves and they told me it was a miracle that we aren't pranked yet. The only ones who don't get pranked by Peeves are the twins form Molly."

The twins nearly gasped, they knew their mother? Since when? They kept silent and listened.

"You mean Fred and George? I really want to meet those guys!" This was Percy again and the twins grinned at each other. "Tonks told me all about them. Did you know they blew up a toilet once?" "Oh for Merlin's sake! What do you have with people who blow up toilets!" This was Hazel.

"The Stolls never blew up a toilet! I did that!" The twins really didn't believe the guy. Normally someone like that would be placed into Gryffindor. "You shouldn't think every bad thing that ever happened was caused by the Stolls." Okay, they had to admit Percy was really loyal.

"I know, but like 90 per cent is their fault!" "From which I helped with 60 per cent!" Fred and George could practically hear the girls roll their eyes. "What do you think of Professor Umbridge?" Asked Hazel.

They heard two groans and a laugh. "She's awfull!" Piper and Percy were perfectly in sync and suddenly the twins knew why everyone thought it was creepy when they did that.

"We walked past and she began to question us about almost everything! And she kept complaining about Dumbledore, like seriously! Just calm down!" Groaned Percy. "Yeah we walked past her in the hallway when we went to Professor Sprout and she just kept asking us weird questions like 'How does you ministry interfere with the school' firstly, why would we know that, we are teenagers. Secondly, why would we tell you you overgrown toad!"

The twins heard a gasp from Percy and a laughing Hazel. "What?" Sounded Piper. "I am so proud of you! You just insulted someone with a good insult!" The twins backed away and walked the other way. The voices had begun to move and they didn't want to be discovered.

"I really want to meet Percy." Said George. "Yeah, he has a good sense of humour, and we should ask Peeves why he hasn't pranked them yet." Agreed George.

The two boys walked away talking about possibilities for prank victims while the three demigods were still talking.

"And then there is her fashion sense!" Percy gasped in fake horror. "Piper! Are you feeling alright? That woman doesn't have any fashion sense!" Piper rolled her eyes and Hazel laughed. "I agree with Percy on this Piper, sorry!"

Piper scoffed, but smiled to. She could feel the bond between Percy and Hazel. It was strong, really strong. They were more than just cousins, children of the big three. They were siblings and they both accepted it. Nico never wanted to be protected, so he didn't want Percy as his older brother (and of course there was the whole crush on Percy thing), but Hazel didn't have such objections.

She had Frank of course, but that wasn't the same, he was her boyfriend, not a sibling that would be there, that would stay there.

"But maybe we should start with our work? I know I have enough to keep me up till six in the morning tomorrow." Said Percy. "Yeah, I have a lot of homework to." Agreed Hazel. Piper didn't want to admit it, but she too was behind on homework seeing they missed the first week of school.

They walked away towards their dormitories complaining about all their homework and wondering what was going on at Camp.

 **Yes I know this is really short, but my pet bird (yes I have two of them..) almost died today, so I am a little stressed and can't come up with anything right now sorry!**

 **Oh and a THANK YOU to kittycat3000 for her last review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay: I did! Whoo!**

 **Guest: That is genius! I am using that! Thanks!**

 **Kittycat3000: Thanks and he died.. that's why I didn't update yesterday… So yeah… But thanks!**

 **LittleMissSparkle: Thanks!**

 **ShadowMoon Paxs: I did and I will update my other story soon to, I just don't feel very well last few weeks and I have to do a lot to bring myself to write this one as much as I do. Sorry…**

 **Victoria Lilca Summers** **: Thanks! Here you go!**

Third Person View

Percy and Piper sat next to each other during breakfast. They were talking with a few seventh year students Percy had met the day before in the common room. There were three boys and a girl.

Calvin had brown hair and blue eyes. He was just as tall as Percy and had a good sense of humour. He and Percy had been friends at first sight and had exchanged a few stories about school and adventures.

Bas(tian) was a little shorter than Percy and Calvin. He too had brown hair, but he had dark brown eyes. He was a little more quite than Calvin, who didn't just have a loud voice, but used it a lot to, but he was smart and one of the best in class- that is at least what Percy was told.

Martin had black hair and brown eyes he was a funny guy with a good sense of humour and he could get along with almost everyone. He didn't really prank anyone, just like Calvin. He just made sure everyone had a laugh once in a while.

Dany had long black hair, a dark skin, like Hazel and had almost black eyes. She was really nice and had a lot of friends in her own house, but also in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and even some in Slytherin. She wore glasses, although her eyesight wasn't really bad, she couldn't read very well and she would get immense headaches if she didn't wear them.

"That is why Snape is such a hideous teacher." Finished Martin his rant. He had been going on about how bad Snape was for more than five minutes. "You chose Potions, you know. That was your own choice!"

The others snickered but Martin stuck out his tongue at Bas. "But I didn't chose Snape you know, that's all Dumbledore!" The others just snickered at Martin who pouted.

"You shouldn't laugh at me! You should feel sorry for me!" "Most of us have Potions to you idiot, of course we don't feel sorry for you!" Answered Dany. Percy was the only one in the group who didn't have potions.

"What's your first class?" The girl turned to Percy and Piper. "Second Period, Charms." Answered Percy while he tried not to laugh at the face Martin was making.

"Second Period, History of Magic. I really hate it!" Sighed Piper. "Yeah, well, you probably just have to make your homework in class or something. Bunns is just so…." Calvin trailed. "He doesn't pay any attention to the class, he just talks." Piper nodded slowly.

"That is the Charms teacher right?" Percy pointed at a small man at the teacher table. "Yeah, Flitwick is a good teacher. He helps you really and is really nice." Nodded Dany. "Bas and I have him too second Period, but we all have our first class now." She stood up followed by the others. "We should go. See you!"

The four friends waved and left. A few seconds later Hazel sat across from Percy. "I have Ancient Runes now, so I have to go, but I'll see you guys!" She waved and then disappeared in the crowd with a few friends of her year.

"Should we go to the common room?" Asked Piper. "Yeah, let's to that." Percy stood up and packed his back. He grabbed a pastry from a plate and then followed Piper to their dormitories.

"Mica! Come on!" The cat had jumped on Percy's head and didn't want to come down anymore. Piper was laughing like crazy while a few other students in the common room were snickering. "I'll give you a treat if you come down!"

The cat growled but jumped from Percy's head onto his lap. Percy gave the cat a cookie and rolled out his parchment. "This is so much work!" He groaned and pulled his Charms book out of his bag. He had to write an essay that was at least fifty inches **(isn't that five A4 pages? I am not sure)** and he also had to write a sixty inch work for DADA.

Luckily he didn't have to write it before his next lesson, but it still had to be written. He sighed and started to write. Piper was writing her own essay but she had to do one of twenty for Astronomy.

They sat in silence for a while before Piper was done with her work. "And … Finished!" She grinned triumphantly while Percy threw her a glare and went back to his own work. "How long do we have?" Piper shrugged. "I think twenty minutes." She checked her pocket watch and nodded. "Yep, twenty minutes!"

Percy groaned again. "This is so boring!" Piper rolled her eyes and picked Mica up from Percy's lap. She started to play with the cat who thought it was absolutely perfect. Percy glanced at them and a small smile formed on his lips before he went back to his essay.

Ten minutes later Percy put his quill down and sighed. "I'll leave this for after Charms." "Isn't that your Charms essay?" Percy glared at Piper who had a look of innocence on her face. "It is, but it has to be finished tomorrow first period." Piper just smiled at him.

Percy huffed and put his books and other materials in his bag. He was a little further than halfway done, so he would be able to finish this before lunch. He stood up and walked towards the hearth. Piper followed with Mica in her arms.

The cat jumped from Piper's arms and settled in Percy's lap again, who had sat down in a chair next to the heart. He stared at the flames for a few seconds before looking at the painting above it. "I am sorry for my rudness, but you can talk to us you know."

Piper stared at Percy like he was an idiot and for a few seconds nothing happened. Then a woman's voice answered him. "You are a smart boy, smarter than most give you credit for. No one thought about talking to me in three years." Piper stared at the portrait.

A woman in black and yellow robes smiled down at the two. Her very being radiated kindness with her smile and eyes that just took all your anger and frustrations away. Beneath the painting on a little nameplate was written the name of the woman. Helga Hufflepuff.

"That's just rude." Said Percy. Piper saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen in a while, peace. He had always looked a little hunted, but talking to the founder of their house brought him some peace it seemed. "Oh, I don't know. I like to observe the students, but some company is welcome once in a while."

"Why don't you talk to them?" Asked Piper, but she already knew the answer. "Why would I bother them? I don't want to intrude in their conversations. And it is probably a weird feeling that you are never alone in this room." The two teenagers nodded.

"Are there any other paintings of you in school? And the other founders?" Helga shook her head but smiled at Pipers question. "We all have a painting in Albus office, but I am never really there. I like it here more with my students. And the other houses don't have any paintings of their founders, so the others don't have other paintings they can go to. They are arguing all the time, or they are sleeping."

Percy chuckled. "Just like me and my cousins." Piper grinned. Percy, Nico and Thalia were really close, but would be arguing every five minutes. "Ah, you mean Thalia and Nico." The two demigods just stared at the painting for a minute.

"Of course! You probably heared what was going on in Dumbledores office!" Piper grinned when Helga nodded. "Indeed, you two are smart! But that is not all, I am a good friend of Chiron's. I am not one of you myself, but I met Chiron when I was traveling before we started this school."

She smiled at the two teenagers who stared at her in wonder. "Does he know he can still talk to you?" Helga looked sad. "No he doesn't, but if he would want to, he would have to come here."

Percy nodded at the answer. "I'll tell him next summer, or whenever I go back to camp." The painted woman smiled and nodded. Suddenly Piper jumped up. "We are going to be late!" Percy grabbed his bags and waved at the founder before following Piper to the hallways of the castle.

Percy was still in time for Charms and sat down next to Bas, who sat next to Dany. "Made it!" Bas gave him a smile before pulling out his books. "Yep, and Flitwick isn't even here yet." Percy looked around and saw his friend was right.

After a minute the small teacher came into the room and stood before the students. They had noticed him and went quiet, something that would probably only happen with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students.

"Good that you are all here. And welcome to Perseus of course." Percy nodded towards the man, who carried on with a very boring, but clear explanation about the charms they were going to learn this semester.

"We will begin with the Diminuendo Charm. Which causes an object to shrink. If done correctly you can let it shrink the object as you wish, if done incorrect the object shrinks a random amount of size, so it can shrink into something you can't see, or it can shrink just half an inch." Flitwick pointed his wand at a cabinet behind the students.

The cabinet unlocked itself and out flew exactly the same sized leather boxes. "You will practice on these boxes, please try not to blow anything up." He had a look that told the students that happened more often than he would like and they nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for, start with practicing!" Percy studied the box in front of him for a second before glancing at the chalkboard. "Okay, here goes." He muttered after he saw Bas boy being reduced till half of its original size.

" _Diminuendo._ " Percy pointed his wand at the box and it did, indeed shrink. It didn't shrink as he wanted it to, he wanted it to shrink to a quarter of its original, but it shrunk to three quarters.

After a few more tries, eleven in total, he managed to properly cast the charm. Bas was, as Percy was told earlier, the best of class. He had to do the charm around five times before getting it properly, Percy was third best after a boy named Lorenzo who had the charm in just seven tries.

Percy shrunk the box until it was just as big as his thumb and looked around. Flitwick was complimenting a random student while the others were getting the hang of it. After a few minutes the all got a different object to work with.

At the end of class Percy had successfully shrunken a plate, bag, chair, pencil case and the glasses of Dany who kept laughing at Percy's concentrating face.

Their homework was a fourty inch long essay about the Diminuendo Charm and its counter charm the Engorgement Charm, which also has Reducto as a counter Charm. Percy groaned, that would make another hour of work to do. He was lucky to have two free periods next, one before and one after lunch.

"See you!" Percy waved to both Bas and Dany. Bas would be going to History of Magic while Dany had Arithmancy next. They waved back and Percy made his way to the dormitories alone.

All of his other new found friends were or having class, or in the library, so Percy sat all alone at the hearth in the common room. "Hey!" He said to the portrait that smiled back at him kindly.

"Welcome back Perseus." Percy winced at his full name. "Please, call me Percy." She nodded. "Of course, Percy." He nodded back and sat down next to the table.

"The Diminuendo Charm and the Engorgement Charm." He said while writing the words down on the parchment. "Why do we have this much homework? Is it just to keep us preoccupied so we won't make trouble or is it because the professors think we need it?" Asked Percy the founder of Hogwarts while he began to write the essay.

"I think it is both. I have heard a lot of stories about Fred and George Weasley. They don't take many classes and it wouldn't be good if they had that much of free time." Percy smiled down at his work.

"I really want to meet them. They sound like fun people to be around." Helga was quite for a few seconds before agreeing. "They do. I never really thought about that. Probably because I am a teacher of course, they would mean a lot of trouble to me." Percy nodded.

"I can understand that, most people don't really like pranksters. But that is because most pranksters don't know how far they can go before a joke isn't funny anymore." Helga nodded at this and they kept talking. Mostly about Percy's homework but also about how Camp was doing before Percy left and what had happened in all the time Helga wasn't around.

By the time Lunch began he had his newest homework done, but he had to do his other essay to. He said goodbye to Helga and went to the Great Hall for Lunch, his homework could wait till after that.

 **So yeah sorry about yesterday, my pet bird died so I didn't really feel anything but sad and wasn't in a writing mood. Tell me what you think of this chapter though!**


	16. Chapter 16

**LittleMisSparkle:** That would be genius but that wouldn't fit in the story… sadly…. But he is going to prank Umbridge!

 **KittyCat3000:** I don't know anymore! It's been a lot! XD but I mentioned you AGAIN xD

 **Shiningsilverwolf:** yeah i don't feel that happy, but it's easier because I still have one other bird, who is totally adorable, but it's still very sad and I hope he doesn't get sick too….

Third Person View.

"And … done!" Percy underlined his last sentence and threw his quill in his bag. He had fifteen minutes left before his next class, Care for Magical Creatures, would begin. He looked down at his Charms essay about charms that could be lethal for animals, put it in his bag and went to his bedroom.

Hazel and Piper were in class and he had no one to talk to anyway. Of course his new found friends were there, but some had class and others had their own homework to do.

Mica was currently dozing on a table in the common room in a ray of sunshine, so Percy was all alone. A small smile tugged at his lips while he looked at the photos. There were other pictures now too.

There was one with just Hogwarts and it's grounds, but there was also a scene in the Great Hall while everyone was eating. There was a picture of Hazel, Percy and Piper walking through the hallways of the castle laughing at a joke.

Percy's favourites were still the pictures from Camp, but he liked the others too. He smiled at a picture of himself and Leo laughing while they worked at the new Argo II.

 _Percy would never forget what happened when Leo turned out not to be dead. It was two days after Percy arrived and no one else from the seven were there, which Leo had to be happy about._

 _The horn had sounded and everyone stood in armour waiting for the weird flying thing to get closer. They didn't know what it was but Percy had a feeling he did know. He turned his head and found Nyssa's eyes. She had tears streaming down her face, what indicated that she had the same thought as Percy._

 _Percy turned back to the sky. The figure was a lot closer already and now you could see two figures on top of the flying thing. After a few seconds Percy was sure it was Leo on Festus, but who was the other person?_

 _When realisation hit him he took a step back, startling his friends, he never backed down from anything._

 _Leo had acted weirdly after Percy and Annabeth came back from Tartarus. When Percy asked Piper about it she told him that he was catapulted into the air and turned up a few days later. He didn't think about it then and there, but now it was clear he had met Calypso._

 _And if Leo had fallen for Calypso, he would go back for her. Percy's eyes darkened and the people closest to him backed away a little. He surely didn't look very nice at the moment. After a second his eyes turned stony. No one could read him anymore._

 _Leo wasn't his usual self when he landed. He was very nervous that was clear. Calypso wasn't any better. Leo didn't even shout at the campers, he just told Festus to land in front of Percy, what the dragon did._

 _When he saw the look on Percy's face he didn't quite understand the boy. He looked like a statue, something that was impossible with Percy's ADHD_

 _When Leo and Calypso had climbed of the dragon Leo started to fidget with his tool belt again. He didn't know what they would do. He put them through something he hadn't wanted to, but he had expected people to yell and scream at him or something. Not that everyone just stared at either him, Calypso or Percy._

" _It's good to see you're alive Commander." Percy's eyes glinted with amusement for a second before turning back to stone. Leo grinned, if Percy accepted him, than it would be okay with the others to right?_

" _Calypso." Percy's tone shocked everyone. His voice was laced with venom but also with understanding, hurt and pain. Something no one ever though was possible. Calypso didn't expect this reaction from Percy._

" _I told the gods to set you free, I see that didn't quit work out." His voice was monotome and no one spoke. He turned towards Leo and nodded with a small smile. "I see you finally don't have to be the seventh wheel anymore."_

 _Leo knew Percy was observant, but he didn't know that most of his 'I am so oblivious' act, was a real act. He hadn't expected Percy to know he had felt that way Percy just smiled while everyone else was lost._

" _But I think Calypso and I should talk." His voice turned like stone again and Calypso suddenly gasped. Leo had told her everything, that included Tartarus. She knew that Arai lived in Tartarus, but she never thought her curse might actually come true._

 _Leo turned towards Calypso who had tears in her eyes back to Percy, who's eyes had turend soft and understanding. "I don't blame you, but I would like to know why you wouldn't have done that to me."_

 _Calypso's voice shook as she answered. "I.. I didn't want to. I knew you… sort of and I just. I had to fall in love with you and I did." Leo stiffened a little at this but Calypso didn't seem to notice, she stared in fear, horror and a trace of guilt at Percy._

" _I didn't even want it to actually come true." A tear slipped from her cheack and Percy just nodded, but that was good enough for Calypso. She fell to the ground sobbing. She never wanted to hurt anyone, she was just bitter that yet another hero had to leave her heartbroken._

 _Leo was next to her in a second while Percy walked towards her slowly and crouched down in front of her. It was clear to everyone that he had changed. He wasn't the straight forward Percy Jackson they knew, he thought before he acted, he actually studied and he didn't say stupid things anymore._

 _He put a hand on her shoulder while Leo watched. He didn't know what to think of all of this. Percy sighed while he looked at Calypso. "I didn't tell Annabeth who's curse it was. I don't think she would be angry anyway, but it would be better to keep it that way." He said this very silent and the only people able to hear it were Calypso, Leo and Chiron._

" _I don't blame you and am happy you're of the island. I should have checked the gods for keeping their promise." He turned to Leo and gave him a grin._

" _Thanks for that! But never EVER do that AGAIN!" Leo almost fell over from the shouting, but nodded. He saw the amusement in Percy's eyes and knew he had changed, but not for the worst._

" _And it would be really cool if you and your siblings would make another Argo. We could travel a lot faster and more efficient. I have some idea's for when you are in the water by the way." The crowd looked shocked before Nyssa surged forwards and engulfed her little brother in a hug worthy of Tyson._

Leo, Calypso Percy and the Hephaestus cabin had worked on the Argo III for a few days, but after that Percy wasn't needed anymore. Sometimes when Leo would have a day of he and Percy would talk about what happened after Leo disappeared or would prank the Stoll brothers.

After a few minutes Percy got up again and packed his bag. He had five minutes to get to the grounds and he would only make it if he would hurry.

Percy had a lot of mixed classes. There were so little students that had chosen Astronomy for example that the class was mixed with all the houses. He shared most of his classes with Gryffindor though so he would have lots of time with the Weasley twins!

 **I know, short, didn't have any inspiration/time to write. I hope you liked it tough… Sorry… Next chapter will involve some Fred/George/Percy/Lee time! Do you have any suggestions on what you want to happen? I am NOT letting them prank Hagrid… So yeah that's that! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**LittleMisSparkle:** Thank you! Hope I can keep it so good! And they will prank Snape, but it will be hard for them cause Percy doesn't has potions. And he will be good at Herbology!

 **Guest:** Uhm… Sorry?

 **thereader** Yeah they will meet soon, but keep in mind, it's just their second day! They will meet before Friday!(in the story ;))

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire:** Thanks!

 **michelle-anjo1:** Thank you so much!

 **Bogorm123:** Thank you!

 **JelloGirl323:** Hope I don't disappoint to much! Keep in mind the twins don't immediately trust Percy and the other way around. They like each other of course, but trusting each other enough to prank together is something else. But they will prank soon! And Percy's first prank will be in the next chapter or so. And yeah, sorry for the length… Whoops…

Percy walked out of the castle and immediately he felt to arms around his shoulders. In the corner of his eyes he saw two red haired boys, one on either side.

Percy grinned, just like the two identical boys. "What's you next class?" "Care of Magical Creatures." The boys grinned. "Same!" The three grinned while walking over the grounds. The twins shared a look and started to intricate Percy.

"We heard you talking about our mom the other day."  
"And we wanted to know how you know her."  
"We also heard you talking about Tonks."  
"And we are really curious about that to."

Percy rolled his eyes. He was used to this kind of conversations with Travis and Connor. "Maybe you could tell me first who is who? That would be nice." The twins were surprised for a second, but covered it up with a grin. Percy saw the change and noted it so he could ask about it later.

"Forge." "Gred." Percy smiled, he knew how to see who was who. He looked at their faces and posture. "Okay, so George." He pointed at the left twin. "And Fred, good that makes it easier." The twins were surprised, again, but Percy didn't comment on it.

After a second they both grinned like maniacs. "That's impressive, my dear friend!" Began Fred. "Very impressive indeed!" Nodded George. Percy rolled his eyes. "In America I have two friends. Travis and Connor. Travis is like an inch taller than Connor but that are the differences, except Travis is a year older of course."

The twins grinned again, they liked this Perseus guy. "But to answer your questions. Didn't Dumbledore tell you where we were in the first week? We were with a wizarding family. We heard a lot about you and Ron from you parents, but Bill and Charlie were informative too." The twins started to get what he was talking about.

"Tonks visited a few times. The first time we met we had a contest about stupid names, we are tied by the way. Call me Percy, if it isn't too much trouble." He gave the twins a loss lipped grin and a salute.

The twins grinned, they really liked this guy. "So how is it in America? Do you know about You-Know-Who?" Percy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah I know about Voldie, but he isn't really important to us in America. We keep an eye on him, but he isn't a threat for us. We will do something when he gets the ministry or something."

The twins stared dumbfounded at Percy. "Voldie?" Fred asked. Percy grinned. "Well you are all going to run away when I say his real name, but I am not going to do him a favour by calling him by the stupid names told us to use." The twins were silent for a few seconds.

"Voldie hmm.." Fred tried out the name.  
"Sounds good." Nodded George  
"Easier then You-Know-Who"  
"or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
"I like it!"  
"Agreed!"

Percy laughed. "That's good 'cause I am not going to call him any different." He looked around for a few seconds. He saw there were a few others in earshot and he went on a little softer. "I like your dog by the way. Can be loud sometimes, but he is a nice dog. Saw him last week." The twins grinned widened.

This meant the three students had something to do with the Order. Tonks could just go on a family visit of course, but Sirius would never be allowed to leave the house other than a mission, so they had to visit Grimmauld Place.

"What do you think about all that stuff going around about Voldie?" Asked Percy. The twins sobered up a little. "We support Harry." Said Fred. "He would never lie that the killer of his parents is back." Agreed George.

Percy nodded slowly. He looked like he was thinking, but the twins could see a determent glint in his eyes. "America is, as I already said, not really afraid of him. We don't know if he is back until we have proof of course, so we, Hazel Piper and me are preparing for everything. We are ready if he is out there, if he isn't we had some extra training." The twins nodded.

To popular belief the twins weren't stupid. They just didn't see why they would study when their dream is to begin a joke shop, but they weren't stupid. For their family it was a bold move to support Harry, but if three Americans would say Harry is right, that wasn't bold, that was downright dangerous.

The English ministry might even begin a war against America or at least there will be consequences to the relationship between the two countries. If they say they don't know, that is a lot safer, but the fact that they are actually preparing would mean that they believed Harry.

"Do you know this teacher? I heard normally there is another one." Percy changed the subject as soon as there were more people who could listen to them, what the twins thought was a good thing.

"Not really. Hagrid, the groundkeeper, is normally the teacher, but he isn't here. You would have known is he is here. He is very tall and would be very seeable at the teachers table." George told Percy and the boy nodded.

"Well, let's see how class goes, shall we." The boys were one of the later students to arrive, so there already was a crowd gathered by a hut on the grounds. "That hut is where Hagrid normally lives." Said Fred an Percy nodded again.

When everyone was there the class started. It was quite a crowd actually. There were students from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. There were about fifteen students from Hufflepuff and twenty from Gryffindor so it was really crowded.

"Welcome class, as stated the last time we are going to learn about different creatures this year. Unicorns, Hinkypunks and leprechauns. We will also cover to types of winged horses, Thestrals and Abraxans this year. We will cover other creatures to, but these are the most important and will be important if you want to pass your N.E.W.T's. Today we start with Unicorns."

Percy swallowed, he knew he could talk to Unicorns. They didn't like males, but he was their prince. The professor walked towards the forest and came back a minute later with two foals. They stayed at the edge of the Forbidden Forest a good thirty yards away from the group.

"Girls can come and pet them, but boys should stay away. Unicorns don't like males and will attack or flee when they come to close." Percy should ask Artemis why she didn't have any Unicorns with her. She did have wolves and birds, but Unicorns were as big man haters as the hunters were.

A few girls walked forwards and approached the creatures. The two foals had spotted the boys and with that, Percy. He waved his hand so it was clear he didn't want any attention from them and luckily for him they didn't do anything.

After they saw Percy, they knew it was save to go to the girls, their prince would protect them, wouldn't he?

'We should go and get petted.' Said the largest one. The smaller one agreed and they walked cautious towards the girls.

"Those are amazing!" Said George. Fred and Percy agreed wholeheartedly.

Percy grinned, Unicorns truly were amazing. They weren't just beautiful with their silvery coats, but also really smart. The boy has had very interesting conversations with them before at camp Jupiter. Sometimes they could be just as smart as a child from Athena.

The rest of class was spent drawing the two foals. The two didn't want to stay still, what didn't make the drawings any better. Percy sometimes muttered under his breath that they had to stand still and if they heard him they would, for a few minutes.

Percy was starting to think the foals had an even worse case of ADHD then Leo, what was nearly impossible. Percy tried not to laugh when he heard their conversations, but it was nearly impossible so he started a conversation with the twins.

"I heard from your dad you had a good friend in your year. I thought his name was Leo or something?" Percy just used the name of one of his best friends, they were alike anyway so that didn't matter.

"Lee Jordan. He is awesome!" Grinned George. "He helps us with a lot of our pranks." Agreed Fred. "What classes does he take?" Asked Percy. He wanted to know if he had any class in common with Lee.

"He has most of our classes" "But others to." "He has DADA-" Began Fred. "Transfigurations -" "Potions-" "Charms and Astronomy" finished George.

Percy nodded. "Then he will be in a few of my classes to. I have DADA, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor. Astronomy with Ravenclaw and Transfigurations and Charms with just Hufflepuff."

"We have-" Said Fred  
"DADA, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff."  
"Potions and Charms alone."  
"Transfigurations with Slytherin."  
"And that are our classes." Finished Fred.

Percy grinned while he looked down at his drawing. The basics were there, the details still had to be drawn and there were only ten minutes left.

"Why do we have so many mixed classes?" The twins shrugged. "Mostly because we have classes most of the others don't want." Said George. "Yeah, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures aren't really something you will need for a job." Agreed Fred. "The others are, but they are just randomly planned." Finished George.

Percy nodded again. "Cool. Do you have classes next? I don't, but have to finish this of course." He pointed at his drawing that was now eighty per cent done. "We have Charms after this." Said George.

Percy nodded. "Okay now I need to finish this." He went back to his drawing while he listened to the conversation about Quidditch the twins just started.

Percy had finished his Unicorn drawing ten minutes after the class ended and now he was walking around on the grounds with Mica at his feet. Both Piper and Hazel had class and he didn't have anything else to do at the moment.

He suddenly got an idea, he should write a few letters. He walked towards the castle and Mica had to run to keep up.

Back in the dormitories he picked up a few pieces of parchment and his quill. He started with the letter to his mom.

 _Hey mom, its me Percy._

 _Everything is going great so far. A few questions about America of course, but that isn't really weird. I had two classes today, but I am glad about that cause I still had Charms homework from last week.  
I met the Weasley twins, Fred and George. They are really cool, a little like Travis and Connor actually. I also met Helga Hufflepuff by talking painting, she is really nice to ;)_

 _I hope you are doing all right say hi to Paul for me! And how are you?_

 _Percy._

He rolled the parchment up and began with the next letter. He didn't really have to say anything, so they would all be really short.

 _Dear Molly and Arthur,_

 _How are you doing? Hogwarts really is amazing and I just attended two classes! Your twins are a little like two of my friends back home, I had class with them today. They are really nice and haven't pranked yet. I hope that calms your nerves a little. They do well in class by the way so don't worry about their education to much okay?_

 _Hope you are doing all right,_

 _Percy._

Percy immediately rolled this one up to and started with the most important and hard letter. The one that he would direct to Tonks and would want Sirius to read to. He used a special spell he learned from Hecate. Everything he wanted could only be read by Tonks and Sirius.

 _Hey Tonks!_ _And Sirius!_

 _Hogwarts is awesome! It's one big maze, but we can handle it! I had Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Care of M.C. was with Fred and George, who are awesome! They have a good sense of humour.  
_ _We have a horrible teacher for DADA. We haven't had her yet, but her name is Dolores Umbridge. I don't know if you already knew this, but she is dressed in pink and looks like a toad. Dumbledore told us she works for the ministry and is on their side. That is clear… I will keep you updated about her._ _  
Everyone says there is another teacher for Care of M.C. normally, do you know why he isn't here? I don't really care, but the twins seem fond of him so I just wanted to ask.  
_ _I already saw a few other demi-wizards, but only talked to two, Ernie and Susan. I am going to cream Angelina with Quidditch, but I still have to find something for Lee._ _  
Friday are the Quidditch try-outs, hopefully I'll make it in the team. My broom is a bit useless right now…_

 _I hope you're doing well!_

 _Percy._

Percy read the letter twice. At the moment there wasn't anything else to tell them. He hoped Tonks could tell him about Umbridge a little more, considering she works at the ministry too. He rolled this piece of parchment up to and put all three of them in his bag.

He picked up his wand and started to play with Mica until it was time for Dinner.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter will be Percy's first prank! With some help of course!**

 **Tell me if you liked it or not and what can get better!**


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Percy woke up in cold sweat. He just had a nightmare, again. His nightmares weren't really frequent, but when he had them, they were horrible. He had dreamed about Beckendorf's, Luke's and Bianca's death. Between the 'scenes' he would hear the voices of those who had fallen in the battles. They would blame him for their death. They would say he didn't deserve to live. They would say he didn't deserve happiness and the worst part was, that Percy believed them.

He agreed, he had caused their death. He should have had better strategies. He should have worked harder, stayed at Camp year round, but he hadn't and now all those people were dead. He cursed himself for even being able to laugh after the Giant War. Why did he do that? He didn't deserve it. Point. He didn't care what others would say, but he didn't deserve happiness.

Percy shook his head. Why was he here again? To keep someone alive. Why did they choose him? He wasn't good at keeping people alive! He was the one that got people killed. His stupid plans would lead to others being dead and that was what they didn't want with this boy.

Mica, who had stared at him from the other side of the bed until then, jumped on his lap and rubbed her head against his hands. Percy couldn't help but smile. The kitten always knew how to make him smile. He sighed, it didn't help to think this negative, did it? No. He should be busy getting ready for his first class, Charms (again), not dwelling on a dream. He knew he had saved lives, but he wouldn't and couldn't forget the fallen heroes, or rather, his friends and family.

Percy walked inside the bathroom and got ready for the day. Because of his nightmare he was early for breakfast. He had another hour before he would have to go to the Great Hall. He wanted to contact someone, Grover would be best of course, but he would even settle with Clarisse. He had to talk to someone that was there during the whole war against Kronos, someone who knew exactly what had happened.

He thought back to the letters he had sent the day before. Piper and Hazel had written their own little messages to some people to. Pipers owl would leave for the Big House, while Hazel's would go to Grimmauld Place. He hoped he would get an answer soon, because he needed to know about the outside world.

That was something he couldn't understand. Why would the wizards be so closed off for the rest of the world? With a phone you would be able to talk to someone directly, not having to wait until someone would write back. And why didn't they just talk with Muggles? They were so closed off that even if they would go outside their own house they didn't know what was what and how everything worked, something that surely had to change in Percy's opinion.

Percy didn't know how he got from his nightmare to criticizing the wizarding community of England, but he blamed his ADHD. He glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. Only five minutes passed and it was really tempting to contact Grover.

Hecate had said it wouldn't be a good idea, but at the moment Percy felt like he might just jump of a tower at any minute, so he was probably allowed to call his best friend. He checked that there was no one that could get into the bathroom and created a rainbow.

The three questers had enough drachmas with them to make an Iris-Message every two days for the coming year, so he didn't worry about spending them. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Grover at Camp Half-Blood." He didn't know if Grover even was at Camp, but he trusted Fleecy to get him in contact with Grover anyway.

The rainbow shimmered for a few seconds before connecting and showing his best friend. The satyr was currently with his girlfriend talking, his back at Percy. They were in the forest next to Junipers tree, so Percy was pretty sure they were the only ones there. Juniper saw Percy and her eyes went wide and she smiled. Grover saw her looking and turned around.

"Percy!" He grinned and Percy grinned back. "I thought you couldn't contact us? Did something happen? Of course something happened I felt that much, but what happened?" Percy smiled at the satyr that was firing questions at him.

"Yeah, well, if it is really important we can contact you, not the other way around thou. And uhm yeah I had a nightmare again." Percy had once told Grover about his nightmares and what kind of thought they planted in his head, the satyr hadn't been happy about it.

Grover paled slightly while Juniper looked worried, Grover probably told her he still had nightmares. "So I thought it would be good to contact my best friend and checking if he was still doing all right." Percy had a weak smile on his lips, but Grover didn't even smile. He knew that if Percy risked a mission it was bad.

"Can you tell me where you are and what your mission is?" Asked thy satyr. Percy sighed, he should have known of course. "Where we are I can't tell, but I can tell you that we have to protect someone from an evil force. He is being targeted while the people at the top say the evil force isn't there. So we have to keep him alive while blending in."

Grover nodded, he knew Percy good enough to know what this meant. Percy was doubting himself again. "That can't be too hard can it? I mean you defeated so many bad guys already, this can't be that hard." Percy smiled. He really loved his best friend at times like this. Not telling him he should believe in himself, just that it couldn't be hard.

"Yeah well in their believe I am family of a mass murderer, so I don't know if he is going to trust me enough for that. Of course Hazel and Piper would be trusted, but I'm not sure about me." This wasn't entirely true of course and Grover knew that. He could feel it through the Link.

Harry would most likely trust Percy as long as Percy stayed out to much trouble. But the rest of the school would be different, he had already heard people talk about him and Sirius and it wasn't in a nice way most of the time.

Most of the Hufflepuffs trusted Percy, he knew that. He had already met all the student from Piper's year and higher and also half of Hazel's year. He wasn't necessarily friends with everyone, but he could get along with everyone in his house.

"I can't tell you much." Sighed Percy, he hated lying to Grover, he really did. "But it's going great here, for most of the time anyway. I already met the pranking twins over here, they are awesome." Grover and Juniper laughed. "Of course you would like the prankers." Said Juniper and Percy just shrugged.

Percy glanced at the clock and saw he just had twenty minutes left. "I should go, but I will contact you in a few days, maybe a week. Kay?" The other two just nodded and they broke the connection. Percy walked out of the bathroom and Mica immidiatly jumped on his shoulder. He petted her and smiled. The talk with his friend had done him good.

They didn't even say much, but just the worried expressions on their faces had helped him realised he indeed had something to live for. He had friends and family who cared about him, not the Saviour of Olympus, but him, Percy Jackson. Percy packed his bag and walked towards the dormitories. Piper and Hazel were having a conversation with Susan and Percy went to stand next to Hazel.

"Hey, Percy!" Greeted Hazel. He smiled back and listened to their conversation about History of Magic. Sometimes he would correct them or make a joke, but he mostly kept out of the conversation.

At breakfast Percy sat with Nicole, Bas and Sophia. Sophia was the Quidditch Captain of Hufflepuff. She had long brown hair that pulled in a ponytail and light brown eyes. She glanced to Percy when he sat down at the other side of the table, next to Bas and gave him a smile. She was just as competitive as Percy when it came to Quidditch and at dinner the night before they had talked about different strategies.

Now the three of them were having a conversation about Transfigurations, Percy third period, and he joined them after a few minutes of just listening.

"Professor McGonagall really is strict with her classes." Sighed Bas. "I pointed my wand wrong and turned the table green instead of the cup I should have and she was really angry." Percy grinned. "Well at least you didn't have to turn it into a rat or something." The others shuddered.

When you turned something into something else, it would stay the same size. They didn't really like the idea of a table sized rat walking through the school. The conversation went on until they had Charms.

Percy and Bas sat next to each other while Nicole and Sophia were seated behind them. They returned their essays and began to work on the Engorgement Charm. This Charms was a lot more difficult to master for some unknown reason and all the student were at least fifteen minutes busy with practising the Charm before getting it right.

Percy was happy when class was over, they had gotten homework, again, but it wasn't that much luckily. They had to write an essay about the uses of different kind of Charms they would learn this year and a few of the years before.

The next hour was spent in the common room with Bas and Sophia. They were working on their Charms homework and Sophia had Arithmancy to do too, so when the next class began all three of them had a numb feeling in their fingers from all the writing.

Professor McGonagall was indeed, very strict in class. She wouldn't say it out loud of course, but she had a weak spot for the three demigods. But of course, she wouldn't let that cloud her judgment and she was as strict as ever in her class and Percy had the nagging feeling that McGonagall was even harsher towards him than the others, because she knew what he could do to her classroom if she didn't watch out.

On Olympus he once didn't pay enough attention and transformed the floor of the room he was in from marble to quicksand while practising Transfigurations. She had decided that she liked her stone floor and didn't want him to turn it into something else, so she payed extra attention to him.

She was pleasantly surprised he exceled in her class. He had been okay with Charms, not the best, but good at the very least, but he was surely one of the best students she currently had in his year, maybe he could even fit in the top thirty list of all students she ever had? Percy was very good at Transfigurations, probably because everything has water in it and he can control that too.

When Percy walked out of class she couldn't help but wonder how this boy, who had never used magic before the summer, was so good at magic. It had probably something to do with the control. He was used to controlling water, maybe that wasn't any different than controlling magic?

Percy had a lot of homework to do for Transfigurations, but Lunch was first. He walked with his friends towards the Great Hall. He really hoped the rest of the year would be like this and not like his summers normally were at Camp. He sighed mentally at the thought and he quickly found the people he was looking for.

At the Gryffindor table the 'Golden Trio' was talking about something while a few seats further down the table the twins and Lee were whispering about some new prank. He smiled and turned back to his own table. He piled his plate with food and began to eat, while occasionally laughing at something either Piper, Hazel, Ernie or his other new friends had said.

 **So that was today's chapter! Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think. If there is anything I can do better, tell me!**

 **ChaosTatsumaki:** Yeah, but it's not important for the story so I didn't really care xD

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire:** Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Defense against the Dark Arts. Wouldn't that mean that they learned how to protect themselves and their loved ones? Apparently not. Apparently Defense against the Dark Arts meant reading a book about the subject and Percy wasn't happy about that.

He had spent his life protecting his loved ones. Until he was twelve he had to protect his mother from Gabe. And after that he had to protect the campers from monsters, titans and Giants and even an primordial. And now this woman that was dressed in pink, had an obsession with cats and looked like a toad told him they didn't need to practice, because there wasn't anything that would hurt them out there.

Fred, George, Lee and Angelina, who had Defense against the Dark Arts with them, shot Percy worried looks. Lee and Angelina thought they understood. They knew how hard Percy would work to protect others, he had done that always and know he was told he didn't need to. But that wasn't all, he had seen people die. People that he cared about and that was something he would never forget, probably never even forgive himself for.

Percy had gripped the side of the table so they wouldn't see he had begun to shake. His knuckles were white and Angelina was already waiting for Percy to snap, but he didn't. When they started to read from their books, Percy visibly relaxed, what worried Lee even more. Lee had been one of Percy's closest friends when he still went to camp and he knew what this meant, revenge. Percy would take revenge, because this woman dared to say they were safe, dared to say there wasn't anything out there that wanted to kill them.

Percy had a murderous glint in his eyes and the twins didn't know why, but he was scary. They didn't know what Percy was thinking, but he had a very angry look, but also something they could relate to, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well class what can you tell me about the Dark Arts?" Umbridge asked the question in her sugar sweet voice which made the class sick. Umbridge looked at Percy, but he glared at her so furiously that she had to do everything in her power to not take a step back. She stared at him with a sweet smile, while he glared at her with his arms folded over his chest, daring her to ask him a question.

The woman chose the stupid option and indeed asked him to answer. "And mister Black. What do you think about the Dark Arts?" Percy gave her a smirk. "They are stupid professor." This clearly wasn't an answer she had anticipated. She stared at him for a second before asking him another question. "And what do you think about Defence against the Dark Arts?"

Percy's expression was suddenly stony. It surprised everyone, but Lee and Angelina, that his features could change so easily, like the weather, or the ocean. "Useless." The class looked at him shocked. "You just told us professor. There isn't anything out there that could hurt us right? So why would we learn to defend us? It's useless. Of course I will gladly attend this class for my future, but the subject itself is useless of course." It was dead silence in the room. Umbridge eye was twitching while the twins were hiding a snicker.

"Mister Black, did you read the chapter I told you to read." Umbridge sweet voice had a dangerous edge to it. "Of course Professor." Replied Percy. He stared directly into Umbridge's eyes, what clearly made her uncomfortable. "What did you read?" "That what we call the Dark Arts could, sometimes, be used as a good thing. It depends on the person who uses them and for what cause." Umbridge just nodded and walked back towards her desk. She didn't like this new student very much, but even she couldn't find a loophole in what he had said, so she couldn't sent him into detention… yet.

The rest of class was spend reading and writing. Percy was fast with his work, he had used a spell so he could read the text in Greek while the others read it in English and he wrote in Greek, but others would see it as English. The twins who were seated behind him sometimes saw him write on a different piece of parchment. They couldn't read what it was saying, but they could make out it didn't have anything to do with class. They would ask about it later.

At the end of class the twins stood up to talk with Lee and Percy, but Percy was practically dragged away by Lee and Angelina who were apparently scolding him. No one else saw it, because Percy was walking on his own, but the other two were right behind him talking in hushed voices and sometimes pushing him forwards if he slowed down. The twins shrugged it off and walked out by themselves. Fred would have a free period next, while George had Herbology with Percy and Angelina- and of course the other Hufflepuff and Gryffindor student that had chosen Herbology.

"What were you thinking?" Hissed Angelina to Percy. They were in an empty hallway, but still kept their voices down. "I am not going to accept this." Hissed Percy back. Lee just stood there, he had heard more about the war then Angelina and knew that had something to do with all of this. "You should, no one likes this! You-Know-Who is back and we don't get to learn anything, but that doesn't mean you can just talk to a professor that way!" Percy was now glaring at her, seriously angry.

"Did you see people die in front of you?" He hissed back. He had to do everything in his power to not yell at her and Angelina was speechless, because no, she hadn't. "Seen how Bianca got electrocute in front of your eyes, while you just stood by? Seen Zoë while she was bleeding to death while you couldn't do a thing? Did you see Micheal fall from a bridge into a river where he would drown? Did you see anyone die in front of you while you could have saved them? While you could have done something if you would have trained harder? If you would have learned how to protect? Learned of to _defend yourself against the dark arts?_ " He hissed at her.

Both Angelina and Lee stared at him in shock. They didn't know he had seen these kind of things, while he wasn't even sixteen. And they knew he had seen even worse in Tartarus. "Sorry." Angelina spoke in a small voice filled with regret. Percy calmed down again and shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He gave his friends a small smile. "I won't have to yell at you to anymore for just leaving us. We really thought you were dead you know." They nodded and Percy looked around. "We should go to Herbology."

Lee had a free period with Fred so he disappeared in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, while Percy and Angelina stared to speed walk towards the greenhouses. They were just in time, luckily, and Angelina went to sit next to George while Percy went to sit next to Nicole(and at George's other side), who apparently had Herbology too.

"Hey, mate. Where have you been? You were just in time." Asked George once they began to collect the seeds of a carnivorous plant. "Had something to do, not really important thou. And was that woman crazy or was it just me?" George chuckled. "Nah, last time she almost sent me and Fred to detention for asking why we didn't got to practice. So I am pretty sure she is crazy."

At the end of class Percy was one of the only ones who hadn't been bitten by the plants. George had been less lucky and he would have to thank the gods that he still had all of his fingers. The plant, a manducminas, had gotten his beak-like flowers to grab George hand and he was lucky he had gloves made of dragon skin, otherwise he wouldn't have his fingers any more.

Dinner was the same as always, noisy but very pleasant. Everyone was just having a good time while they were eating. Percy sat with Susan and Ernie and talked about camp. They talked about the wars, but also about Quidditch and how everyone else was doing.

After dinner Percy went to the library and began his DADA, Transfigurations and Herbology essays. Not ten minutes later he was joined by Luna. They handn't spoken yet and Percy gave her a small smile. Her eyes were back to normal. They weren't dreamy like they were when she talked to others, they were sharp swirling grey information hungry eyes. They reminded Percy of Annabeth, but not that much. Luna's eyes were a few tints lighter grey and were less intimidating, less hunted and less dangerous. They were more open and warm.

"Hi, you're Luna Lovegood right?" The girl smiled. "Yes, I am. And you are Perseus Jackson." Percy quickly glanced around and sighed. There was no one who could possibly have heard her. "Yeah, but they don't know me like that, remember please." Luna smirked, but nodded. "Sure." She hesitated for a second before she carried on. "I heard about you and Annabeth, but I heard it from Annabeth and I want all the information I can get." Percy smiled at Luna. She was by far one of the smartest demigods at camp, maybe even smarter than Annabeth?

She also had a bigger heart and she always thought thing over before she took actions, she would push her emotions to the side and gather information before she would react. That was why Percy sometimes, and especially now after his breakup, liked Luna even more then Annabeth. He never thought of her romantically, but surely as a sister. Now he thought about it, that happened more. Hazel, Luna, almost all of the younger campers… He really saw a lot of them as his own siblings.

"Yeah well, I don't really like talking about it, but you deserve to know of course." She nodded, not smiling any more and an analysing look on her face. "After … That place." His face darkened for a second before returning to his normal features. "I kind of changed, not that much, but I did. I don't act before thinking, don't talk that much, that kind of things. Annabeth became distant and didn't talk to me any more. She went up to Olympus to design the place with your mom's help." Luna nodded taking it all in.

"I went back to camp and even if I tried to contact her she would disconnect or something like that. So I sought company by the others from the Seven, who weren't there except Piper and Hazel. I also spend much time with Travis, Connor and Grover. After Leo came back, he stayed for a week before running of with Calypso for a world tour. The others were all working. When I went to train for this quest thing Annabeth suddenly tried to contact me and when I saw her again she practically told me she didn't trust me any more, so I broke it off." Luna nodded taking it in.

"She told me something different, but your story is more likely. She told me you were abandoning her and practically cheating on her, not her exact words of course, but that was what she meant. But we all know your fatal flaw, so I couldn't believe her. She also said you became violent down there and that you weren't the same, that you were scary and she couldn't read you any more." Percy huffed.

"Of course I became violent. You can't really ask the most evil monsters on earth to leave you alone, you have to fight." He grumbled. "And yes I changed, I became more distant, is that so weird." He huffed again. "I didn't want anyone to read me down there, that place destroys you as soon as you let your guard down." He glared in the distance any more before he sighed and his face relaxed again.

"Sorry about that, but it's just that it was a lot worse for me and Nico. Nico saw that place as it really was all along, I saw it after an attack and I was dying. She never got to see that we were in an actual living thing and what we were for it, how it really looked like. It's a miracle Nico stayed sane after that." Luna looked horrified by the idea, what wasn't a real surprise.

"But well, that's how it went." He shrugged and Luna nodded getting over her shock. "That's horrible! But well, you got out and that's what matters!" Percy got that dark look again, but Luna didn't comment. "How are the others?" Asked Luna. She wanted to get away from the Tartarus subject and Percy gladly took the chance.

They talked for about an hour before they both went to their dormitories. They had both worked on their homework, and it was almost done.

 **So that was today's chapter! Luna got a bit of information! WHOOP okay so Percy's first real prank will be in his next DADA lesson ;) PercyxPiper is coming guys don't worry. As soon as the Quidditch try-outs are there they will be much closer!**

 **I am planning on making another fanfic like this once I am done with this one. Of course it will be different, mostly because Percy will be a girl, she attends Hogwarts from first year forward and keeps both world from eachother…. Oh and it would probably be PercyxFred or PercyxGeorge. But before I am going to do that story I am going to finish this one and my other fanfic of PJO so yeah, just wanted to know what you think of my idea…**

 **I hope you liked the chapter please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Luckily for Harry the week passed quickly. Thursday had gone by without any problems, except that during Defence against the dark arts Umbridge didn't teach them anything… Again. Now it was Friday and Harry was talking with Ron and Hermione when the conversation between the twins, Lee and Angelina captured their attention.

"I haven't seen them on a broom yet, but they the rumours say they are really good. Maybe we should watch during the try-outs?" This was Angelina and the trio immediately knew she was talking about Quidditch. She had been stressing about Harry's detention from Umbridge because he would miss the try-outs of the Gryffindor team.

"That would be cool, I really want to see them on a broom." Agreed Fred. "Yeah, we can watch the competition at the same time." Agreed George. "Who are you talking about?" Asked Ron. "Percy, Hazel and Piper. They are going to try-out for Hufflepuff and the rumours say they are good, although they haven't even flown yet." Explained Lee.

"Harry, why don't you come to. They say Hazel is trying out for Seeker, so you can get to know your competition to." Asked Angelina, although her tone made it clear that he didn't have a choice. "Sure, they are tonight an hour after dinner right?" The four seventh years nodded and went back to their own conversation.

"Do you think they will be good?" Asked Ron. He was the new Keeper of Gryffindor, but well… wasn't the best yet. "I think they will. Why would you put yourself in the spotlight if you know you are going to fail? I don't think they would do that, especially Piper. I talked with her during Herbology. She is really nice and doesn't like attention that much." Said Hermione.

"I hope they are good. It would be really nice if we had some other competition than Slytherin." Said Harry. He had enough of the constant bickering between his own house and the snakes. He didn't like them, but with an extra rival in Quidditch their attention wouldn't be just on each other.

"I think I would be good if they aren't good players." Groaned Ron. Harry clapped him on the back. "You are a good Keeper Ron, just relax and you can do it easily." Ron gave Harry a small smile and nodded. He wasn't convinced, but it helped that your best friend believed in you.

"I am actually surprised they haven't tried to contact you yet Harry." Said Hermione suddenly. Harry gave her a questioning look. "Yeah, you being the Boy-Who-Lived and all you would think they would want to know you." Agreed Ron. This was when George mixed in the conversation.

"Percy kind of told us about that. Voldie isn't a threat to America, so they don't really care about him. They do prepare themselves for the worst thou." The three teens nodded and George talked to Angelina and Lee again.

"Well that explains it I think. And it is good they don't choose sides." Said Hermione. The other two agreed and they all went back to eating.

0o0o0

After lunch the trio had Charms and Herbology and a free period. They talked with Ernie and Piper during Herbology. "I really hope we can all make it in the team." Said Piper. "Of course there will be some good players in our house, but we hope we can all get in the team." She smiled at Hermione who had asked her the question about Quidditch.

"We want to come to the try-outs. I think you are going to get quite the crowd actually. Your whole house is talking about it and the other houses want to see you play to." Piper flushed red at Harry's words. "Really? I really hope everything is going to go well then. I don't want to fall of my broom in front of the whole school!" She sounded a bit worried.

"You probably won't and if you do, it happens more of course. During games it happens at least twice a year someone falls or almost falls, although I am the one who falls most of the time." Tried Harry to comfort her. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Because you go over the stich right? Hazel has done some really weird manoeuvres in our last game. She flew upside down under a player from the other team, it was hilarious, his face." She laughed and the others joined imagining.

"Oh and I warn you, Percy and I are really competitive." She smiled sweetly, but her eyes promised a few very hard games. Harry was fine with that, although Ron was pretty nervous. "If we don't make the team we're fine with that but if we do make the team, we do everything to win. Well as long as it's fair of course." She added like it was obvious.

"That's better than Slytherin. They do litteraly everything to win, braking rules, cheating, hexing." Sighed Hermione. Piper looked disgusted at the thought alone. "And then there are Malfoys stupid songs and humiliation." Piper raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy? You mean Draco Malfoy?" She sounded surprised, what surprised the others.

"Yeah, why are you surprised, he is the biggest git in our year, maybe even all the years." Piper glared at Ernie. "Why didn't you tell Percy?" "He would be angry!" "Of course he would be angry!" Exclaimed Piper. "At Draco you…. Ugh!" She threw her hands in the air and went back to her plant. "What has Percy to do with this?" Piper raised an eyebrow at Ron's question. He had sounded suspicious.

"Percy and Draco are family, didn't you know? His mother was originally a Black, his mother's cousin actually." Explained Piper. "He told me they had met a few years ago and Draco was nice to him, probably because he is family. They haven't talked yet, but if he hears about this Draco won't be a happy man." She shrugged.

"He is family with that Death Eater?" Asked Ron accusing, like it was Percy's fault. Piper froze at that and Hermione scolded Ron. "You can't just call him that! You don't have any proof and he doesn't even has a mark for all you know!" Ron shrugged, not sensing Pipers emotions. "Maybe not, but everything suspicious has something to do with him. He is going to be a Death Eater next year, hear my words."

Piper turned around to Ernie. "Is Percy going to find out?" Ernie just nodded and a look of horror spread across Piper's face. Hermione, who had seen the exchange questioned Piper. "What's wrong?" Piper swallowed. "Percy had bad experiences with traitors. He is very protective over his family and … well … would destroy the world for the ones he loves. If Draco turns out to be a traitor, he is going to have go through Percy." She swallowed again.

"I am going to tell him your suspicions. So if you see them talking, don't be surprised." After that she went to empty her bowl with seeds that they had to collect. Ernie looked solemn too. "Do you know Percy?" Asked Harry. "Yeah, I have been to the same camp as he went to. I haven't been in contact for a few years, but Percy still goes there from what I heard. He is really protective. I don't know if you saw it, but he sees Hazel as his little sister. If you do something against her, you will probably be drenched in a second." The other three nodded again.

0o0o0

After Herbology they didn't have class so they went to the common room. "I am really excited to meet Percy and Piper actually." Said Hermione. "Did you know that Percy is best of his year at Transfigurations? He is also really good at Charms and Herbology." They went to sit next to the fireplace while Hermione went on. "Hazel is really good with Potions I've heard and she is pretty good with Transfigurations too. I really want to know what kind of magic they learned in America. They weren't really talkative when they were first introduced." "I just want to know how good they are at Quidditch." Shrugged Harry

"I agree. Their education is nice and all, but Quidditch is a bit more interesting for me." Said Angelina. She was leaning with crossed arms at the back of Ron's chair. "Percy said they were pretty good, what probably means they are very good. From what I know of him he is really modest." She sat down next to Hermione.

"I already have a few tactics, but I need more inspiration." Sighed the Quidditch captain. "Wood had a few really good tactics, but the other houses know them by heart right now, so they aren't that effective anymore." Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh! I have read a few very interesting tactics in Quidditch throughout the ages! Maybe they can bring you some inspiration?" She grabbed her bag and pulled out a thick book and laid it across her lap.

Harry and Ron, who didn't have the energy to listen to Hermione and Angelina and very difficult tactics, began their own conversation. "It would be nice to have another good competitor in the league, but I really don't think I am that good." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. "Come on, Ron. You are good, you just don't believe in yourself enough! If you would just let it all happen and relax you would be the best Keeper our team has seen in the past few decades." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I asked Hermione and she gave me a ten minute rant about it." Chuckles Harry and Ron soon joined in. "That explains, how obsessed you may be with Quidditch, you wouldn't read about it." They laughed a little before continuing. "What do you think about what Piper told us. Percy and Malfoy hm." Said Ron. "Yeah, it's weird, I really don't know what to think about it. I want to trust Percy, but if he is close to the Malfoy family, what does that make him? Would he be a Death Eater? He did show us a tattoo." Sighed Harry.

"Yeah, he could have disguised it with magic after all." Agreed Ron. "I don't know if he could and it is on the wrong arm…" Said Harry. "Yeah, we'll just have to trust him until he does something against us." Said Ron. The conversation switched to homework and soon they were working on their History of Magic essay about a was between the centaurs and goblins a few hundred years ago.

0o0o0

After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and the others of the Gryffindor team walked over the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. As soon as they sat down they could see they weren't the only ones watching. Almost everyone of Hufflepuff had come to the try-outs, seeing they only had two remaining players of the year before, that wasn't really a surprise.

The other two teams were there two. Harry could see Malfoy watching the three new students talking with Hufflepuffs Captain in a way Harry didn't know Malfoy could. He seemed interested, but he didn't sneer or frown, he was truly genuine interested in his cousins flying.

A quarter of Gryffindor was present, because they wanted to know the competition as they were one of the most competitive houses. Slytherin was the same, maybe just a few people less. From Ravenclaw was maybe a third of the students present. Suddenly the voice of Professor McGonagall sounded through the speakers.

"Because there are so many students that want to watch the try-outs the staff has decided that there will be four teachers present to maintain the order if needed. We would also like to ask Lee Jordan to commentate at the try-outs." The houses cheered as Lee grinned and walked towards the commentator tower.

The people in the pitch itself were clearly uncomfortable because of all the attention, but that didn't matter. They had to get used to it anyway for when they would play a match.

The crowed watched as the captain told the group something. Around ten students left the pitch. "It seems Sophia told them to get their buts out of the pitch if they didn't want to fly for us. A shame we could have gone with a laugh." "JORDAN" "You wanted me here professor!" The crowds laughed and turned their gaze to the pitch again.

Sophia put everyone in different groups. "As we can see they are finally beginning!" Sounded Lee. Sophia yelled a few curse words towards Lee who raised his hands. "All right, all right, go on!" He paused a second before continuing.

"Groups based on age, guessing from the combinations in the groups. And there goes the first group! Second years seeing how small those little-" "JORDAN" "All right, they are good flyers, but so far nothing really special. We are looking for the chasers first!" Sophia was a Beater and they needed two other chasers.

This went on for a few minutes, there was a big group of second years that wanted to try-out. Until the group with Piper, there wasn't anyone who was really made for a chaser. "And there goes our first exchange student. Piper Mclean! I heard her dad is an actor or something like that and-" "Shut it Jordan!" Yelled Piper. "I am trying to concentrate!" The crowd laughed while Lee sputtered some arguments.

Piper was fast. She flew as the first of her group. She was the fasted so far and had amazing skill and ease as she flew. When she desended again Percy high-fived her with a grin on his face. "She's good at flying, but can she handle the Quaffle?" Angelina was staring intently at Piper. She and two others of her group had to stand to the side, probably because they were the best they had seen yet. The group slowly grew until there were seven people and Percy was trying out.

"And there goes our oldest exchange student Perseus Black." "If you want to live you call me PERCY!" Yelled Percy back. The crowd smiled and to Gryffindors surprise Malfoy was laughing to and a real laugh.

He was in the last group that wanted to try out for Chasers and he sat on the broom like he was born on one. "His stance is one of the best I have ever seen!" Exclaimed George. Fred agreed whole heartedly.

"Looks like we have found a natural folks." Lee sounded impressed and that said something. They watched, with some comments of Lee, how Percy raised through around the pit and landed on the ground. Hazel and Piper high fived him and he had to stand next to Piper. They stared an animated conversation while the beaters tried out.

After a while it was Hazel's try-out and the two other Americans stopped talking. Hazel was clearly uncomfortable, but Percy told her something and she relaxed. "And there they go, the last group for the flying round!"

After this they would test the flyers on the position they wanted. Harry had to admit it. Hazel was fast, as in really fast. She shot across the pitch while the Hufflepuffs cheered her – and the rest of her group – on.

After a minute she landed on the ground where her two friends high-fived her, again. She hugged Percy who ruffled her hair. "And now the selection for the Chasers! Remember folks! They need two new Chasers next to the Tristan Remnly that already has the position from his five years of earlier on the team."

Tristan, who stood next to Sophia picked up his broom and rose into the air while Sophia made new teams. She put Piper and Percy together, what people thought was a logical choice. They had been the best flyers, but had to prove themselves with the Quaffle.

The two of them went in the second group and they were clearly used to go together. Lee's comments made the crowd laugh, but started to irritate both Percy and Piper, because they were being made fun of. At some point they had a conversation in mid air, laughed and went back to train with Tristan. The three of them worked together like they had done it all their lives.

Hufflepuffs trust each other, that was a clear massage. They didn't even look up from the hoops when they threw each other the ball. "They certainly are impressive." Nodded Angelina with a small smile. She, being a demiwizard, new about Percy and Hazels problem with flying and knew they only had this summer to practise.

"I hope they make the team, they seem like good competition and would probably be nicer than the Slytherins." Agreed Alicia.

A minute before they had to stop Lee made a comment that, apparently, went to far for Percy and Piper. The crowd didn't quite hear the comment above all the cheering, but the players did. They made eye contact for a moment and raced full speed towards Lee, who didn't really like that.

They flew around the tower while throwing the ball at each other. Every time they missed Lee's head, but only on a few inches. After that they raced upwards while passing the ball towards Tristan then went in a dive and landed next to Sophia and talking with her for a minute.

At the end of the try-outs Percy and Piper made it as Chasers, Hazel as a Seeker, who was at least as fast as Harry, a boy named Thom made it as Keeper and a boy named Liam made it as beater.

It was a strong team, that was clear, but if they would be the best was a question. Everyone went back towards the castle while the team made some arrangements. After that most went to bed, but some, like Percy, still had Astronomy and headed for the highest tower of the castle.

 **That was today's chapter! WHOOP I am done early! I am writing on my other story again and that will probably be online today, but not sure yet! Hope you liked the chapter please review!**

 **And THANK YOU for everyone that reviewed in the past few days. I kindof forgot to thank you guys. SORRY!**


	21. Chapter 21

Percy, Piper and Tristan sat laughing at breakfast. Over the weekend they had their first training and it went really well. The team had get to know each other and were beginning to be real friends, instead of just team mates.

Percy was in a good mood. He would have DADA in a few hours, but he had the perfect prank to pull on her. He had come up with the idea when he saw Hazel drawing the night before and now it wouldn't let him go. He already had everything in place, now he just had to wait.

Piper, who saw he was in such a good mood and immediately knew that he was planning something, was laughing with the two other Chasers. She didn't like Mondays. They were always filled with cranky teachers and way to much homework. She was wary of Percy, but she didn't mind. As long as he didn't prank her, what he wouldn't, she was happy with his mood. He had been on edge for way too long.

Most people wouldn't realise it, but Percy had to keep up an image. He had to be the leader and leaders were strong. They didn't have nightmares, they didn't need help, they never backed down, they defended their people, they were strong and powerful. He had had to keep up this image for almost five years now and it worried Piper.

Percy had created an image for himself, but after Tartarus, he didn't suit that image anymore. He wasn't as laid back, relaxed, sarcastic and go with the flow guy he was. Even Annabeth didn't get it, let alone the rest of camp. The only ones who knew were Grover, Piper and Hazel, although Piper had the suspicion that the Stoll brothers and Leo knew it too and had to keep up their own image after the wars.

Piper wanted to help Percy, but couldn't, she just didn't know how. He kept so much information from all of them, they didn't even know what had happened in Tartarus! She didn't know why Percy wouldn't let anyone in. Grover said he had to use it as a defence mechanism, but why? Piper didn't understand why he would need such a thing. Everyone at camp cared about him, his mom loved him, his dad and step-dad loved him. He was strong enough to put up against an Ares camper. Why would he need a defence mechanism?

She didn't show Percy any of this of course. She and Hazel would talk about it in the afternoon, but didn't have any explanation. They were tempted to call Grover, but wanted to know it from Percy himself. They would have to get it out of him so they could help.

She kept a light conversation going with the other two while she looked around the hall. She had learn to spot the other demi-wizards. Her eyes saw Percy's wizarding cousin, Draco Malfoy. She still had to tell him what the others had said about him.

Everyone thought Draco, or Drake, was a pure-blood, but he wasn't. His father was a child of a fling with a half-blooded wizard, but his mother told his father that it was his child. Draco knew this, but hated it. He had to pretend to be a horrible person, to live up to his family's name. Piper could feel Draco wasn't a bad person, she felt it in her bones, it was probably a daughter of Aphrodite thing.

Piper could tell Percy knew this. He always defended Draco as soon as he could, without being weird. He really wanted to talk to the boy, but Piper didn't think it would be a nice talk once she told him. She sighed and went back to the conversation.

0o0o0

Percy just had Transfigurations and now he was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Piper and Hazel, who both had a free period. He was absentmindedly practicing his Transfigurations homework – transforming a cushion into a hedgehog and back – when Piper cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Percy, have you talked to Draco yet?" Percy noticed that she was nervous and he saw that Hazel was to. "No not yet, I planned on talking to him today before dinner." The girls glanced at each other and Piper went on.

"Well, I uhm…" She took a breath and began to talk faster. "I heard from a few students that he is a real idiot here and that he calls people mudblood and they think that he is a Death Eater or that he will be next year. They also say that he is the meanest student at school and threatens people. I just thought you might want to know before you talk to him." She didn't look at him while she said this, but glanced at him when she was done.

Percy stared of into space with dark eyes. "Why do they think that?" Piper swallowed and glanced at Hazel again, who went on for her. "He sounds supportive towards Voldie. They say he said that Mudbloods should never be allowed at Hogwarts and that if it were for him and his father Mudbloods wouldn't have any rights and that they are lesser than pure-bloods. He also hates everything and everyone and is just mean."

Percy clenched his fists and nodded. "I'll talk to him." Was all he said before he continued doing his homework, but he didn't relax even when he walked away his next Period he still had his fist clenched and an angry look on his face.

0o0o0

Percy's good mood was officially over. He didn't even feel like pranking anymore, what shocked him a little. He just sat down next to Lee during DADA and glared at everyone and everything. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Asked Lee in a whisper, not wanting to get Umbridge angry right at the beginning of class.

"Just heard some stories about Drake. Not very nice." Lee winced. He knew how protective Percy could be and he would do anything to stop someone from doing the wrong thing. Even if he had to hex Draco into the next century, he would do it to stop him from turning to Voldemort.

"Are you going to talk with him?" Percy nodded and Lee swallowed. This could turn out into a shouting match between Draco and Percy and that would not be good. The school would probably take sides, but that wasn't the problem right now. Percy had to lay low, not go around the school shouting at people in his first week.

"Try to stay calm, rumours spread fast and she will do anything to get you into detention." Lee made a head movement towards Umbridge and Percy nodded. "I'll try, but no promises." Lee stayed silent, he didn't know what to say.

Ten minutes before the end of class Percy sat his plan in action. He took a piece of parchment from his bag. There was a drawing on it. A cartoon figure of Umbridge with a very big head and all her bad points – a lot – were highlighted. He had drawn it with magic and then concield it with a charm he had read in a book somewhere.

The drawing would come to life, but with a time charm Percy had managed to delay the effect until in a few minutes. He let the parchment glide of his table and it glided through the air until it reached the other end of the classroom, far away from both Percy and the twins.

He went through with his work until suddenly a high pitched voice sounded in the class room. "No wands!" Everyone, even Percy, was startled. It was the voice of Umbridge but even higher. Everyone looked around searching for the caster of the voice when it was heard again.

"He-who-must-not-be-named is NOT back young man!" The class stifled its laughter while Umbridge turned red. "Cats are wonderful creatures aren't they?" They had found the source of the voice and the class was now laughing. The drawing had jumped out of the paper and was now walking between the tables towards his real self.

"You must not tell lies!" Cried the drawing and the class went into another fit of laughter. The twins were laughing like crazy and Lee was shaking.

"Who did this?" Shrieked Umbridge, almost as high as the drawing. "Who of you did this?" She yelled again. The class was too busy laughing at the different lines the drawing said then to answer the real professor.

Percy had managed, with a lot of research in the Library, that the drawing would follow Umbridge around and that it couldn't be stopped until the effects wore of.

Umbridge tried everything she could. She even used bombardia on it, but it didn't help. She eventually tried to step on it, but because it was a paper drawing it would just fold and get back into its normal shape.

The class spend the last ten minutes laughing at Umbridge who yelled at everyone and everything. Eventually she asked, between the lines of the drawing, for everyone to give their wands to her. She checked wich spells everyone did last, but because most of them had Transfigurations, including Percy, she couldn't find anything.

She send them away three minutes before class ended. Lee and the twins immediately cornered Percy. "That was bloody brilliant mate!" Grinned George. "Best prank yet!" Agreed Fred. "How do you know it was me?" Asked Percy grinning.

"We saw you with the paper." Answered a laughing Lee. They were happy there wasn't anyone around so no one would hear it. "You just have to help us pull off pranks!" Said Fred while George and Lee agreed. Percy shrugged. "Fine by me!" They started to walk down the hallways towards the Great Hall for dinner, where Umbridge and her new pet would be as well.

 **So a short chapter of 1652 words, but that doesn't really matter at the moment. What does matter is that I updated this and my other story so I am happy with that. Tomorrow will be longer (hopefully) And will be a few weeks further down the year.**

 **If you have a good prank, tell me! If you have something that you want to happen? TELL ME! I really need some filling for the rest of the year. I have like the BIG happenings I know, but the more little things I don't really know yet. Oh and do you have anything you want to happen between Percy and Piper? TELL ME I really want to know what you would like!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Bogorm123 for this and last prank idea! They are awesome! I am going to use a few others to!**

 **Hope you all like this chapter and sorry for not updating yesterday, I just didn't have time and tomorrow and Sunday won't have any updates to, well maybe a really short one, but not a real good one. Sorry, but I have two competitions with horseriding this weekend so really busy and I am just like three hours home all day (in that time I have to wake up, eat, get ready, lunch and dinner so yeah not much time…)**

 **Do you have any ideas or moments you want in the story tell me, maybe I'll use it!**

During dinner Percy was abnormally silent. Piper was worried. She had told him about Drake a few days ago and with that his mood had collapsed. She wanted him to talk with his cousin, but didn't want to push him either. She knew Percy was planning on talking with Drake today and she hoped it went all right.

When dinner ended Percy stood up in silence and walked towards the doors. He would wait in the hall for his cousin.

After a few minutes the boy he was searching for came walking out of the Great Hall. He spotted Percy and told his goons to go to the common room without him. Drake walked towards Percy with his normal air of I-am-better-then-you.

"Draco Malfoy long time no see. It was, how long? Four years? Since you last visited us in America?" Said Percy. He had a small smile on his lips, but it was a little too forced. "Yeah I think it was. I am sorry about not contacting you anymore, you know how overprotective mother can be." Percy nodded.

"Yeah I heard, but that is not the only thing I heard you know. I heard some not so nice stories about you." Percy saw Drake pale slightly and nodded to himself. "I hope the extreme once aren't true. The once that involve your parents and a tattoo." He stared intently at Drake who just shook his head.

"Those aren't true, don't worry." Percy knew it he spoke the thruth, but lied at the same time. "What is it?" He asked. Most people just walked past them, but some stared at them for a minute before walking on and Percy cursed every single one of them.

"My parents are under control, but now they want me to join to. They want me to help them." Percy's eyes flared. "Your mother to?" "No, she doesn't want it, but they are under a lot of pressure." Percy nodded slowly to himself.

"I'll help you if I must, but you are _not_ turning to him, you understand." Percy's eyes were dangerously dark and Drake nodded. "I don't want to, but if they threaten my parents." "Then I am personally taking you to Camp." Drake stared at Percy.

"I can't just let them in his hands!" Drake hissed. Percy nodded. "I know, so I'll help them or something, but you are fifteen. I may have had to do such things when I was fifteen, but you don't and you are not going to." Suddenly Drake understood why Percy wanted this so much.

Percy never had a childhood, never. And now Drake was on the point of losing his. Percy would do everything to keep Drake safe from a horrible fate, even if it meant his own death, not because he wanted it that much, but because he didn't want Drake to live his life like that. He wanted his cousin to be able to have fun, not be broken like Percy was.

Drake nodded. "Fine, but I am going to my house." They bid each other good night and went to their own common rooms.

0o0o0

Percy stared at the new poster on the message board in distaste. "Education degree 23. Dolores Umbridge is appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts." Read Hazel. "What would that mean?" Asked Piper.

"It means she is given a lot of power by the ministry. She can create and disband rules now, so she is almost as important as Headmaster. He just overrules her at some points." Percy growled. The girls narrowed their eyes at the paper. "That's horrible! How could the ministry just do that!" Exclaimed Hazel. Percy shrugged. "They don't trust the headmaster so they put one of their own in school. That's not really weird you know. It's just sad that they have to go that far." He walked away from the board with the girls at his heels. He sat down on a couch and picked his DADA homework out of his bag.

Hazel sat on a chair next to the couch with her own History of Magic homework. Piper sat next to Percy with her back towards the arm rest and her legs over Percy's lap. He didn't really mind and went on with his homework.

Hazel, who saw this, couldn't help but smile. The two of them had grown closer in the last few weeks. It was now a month before Christmas break and Percy and Piper were always together. Hazel knew why. They needed each other.

Percy needed someone who knew how he felt, and with Piper's daughter of Aphrodite powers, she could feel it a little. He needed someone who he could trust and who would understand him.

Piper had been through a lot herself. She didn't get any attention from her father, had no mother and the only woman with a roll in her life was a pawn of Gaea. Then her boyfriend was a trick of the Mist and now that boyfriend had broken up with her, not to mention the whole war against Gaea and her minions.

Piper needed someone who would stay in her life, someone like Percy. He would never just leave her, he had even picked up communication with Annabeth again, because he wanted to know how she and everyone else was doing. He wouldn't just leave anyone, especially when they needed him.

"Hey, Perce." "Hmm." "What does it mean when Jupiter and Mars are closest to each other?" Percy rolled his eyes. "You only need me for your homework don't you." His whole being radiated teasing and Piper grinned. "Yup! So what's the answer?" "If you're born in that time you'll have good luck in most things and you will be very enthusiastic and impulsive."

Piper wrote it down and nodded. "I thought so but it is much like when Mercury and Jupiter are closest to each other." "Yeah it does, but then you will love traveling and stuff like that." The two of them kept talking while both worked on another subject.

It was weekend and Percy had agreed with Fred, George and Lee to work on new pranks after Quidditch practise, what was in two hours.

"Done with Transfigurations!" Percy was hard working once he set his mind to something. He wanted to be a good student this year while he would make Umbridge life a hell in secret and would win all his matches with Quidditch.

He loved Transfigurations and it was now clear that McGonagall thought of him as one of her favourite students. This was the same for Flitwick, Percy was one of the best in his class to. He had, of course, just chosen the subjects that he was good at and liked. He had been good at Potions, but he didn't like it, so he didn't chose it.

"When do we leave for training? Next weekend is our first match right?" Asked Hazel. "In an hour I think and our first match is next weekend. And tomorrow it's the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Answered Percy who was grabbing a new roll of parchment for his own Astronomy homework.

"The training is before dinner then right?" Piper asked. She always liked it better to eat after the training then before. "Yep and the match next week is right after lunch." Answered Percy while he turned a page of his Astronomy book and wrote something down.

"How do you even do that?" Asked Piper. She still had her legs over Percy's lap and Percy was currently using them as a desk. "What?" Percy kept writing something about different stars and what they mend to the grow of plants. "Talking to us about Quidditch and writing your essay's at the same time." Percy shrugged. "It has to be done so I do it."

The girls shrugged they knew Percy wouldn't tell them anything important after this. "What Chinese chomping cabbage?" Hazel asked. "A cabbage that comes from China and can chomp food." Answered Piper. Hazel looked disgusted, but wrote it down anyway.

0o0o0

Hufflepuffs Quidditch team sat laughing at the house table. The training went well and they really played as a team. Thom, the Keeper, was a fourth year and Liam, the second Beater, was a sixth year. They had all the available years, except a second year in their team.

Hazel was a star player and by far the fastest on the team. After her came Sophia then Percy than Piper then the others. The others didn't have such good brooms as the four of them (Sophia had a nimbus 2000).

After dinner everyone went to their own common room, except the pranksters. They went to the library to do some research for their newest prank.

"So if we want to do this then we need to figure out a spell to do it." Stated Lee. The others nodded in agreement. "Where would we have to look?" Asked Fred. The twins clearly didn't have much experience with library's.

"By language related hexes I think." Said Lee. "Okay first, is that seriously a catogry? And second, yeah that would be logical." Laughed Percy.

The four boys split up and went to work. After an hour they had enough information and went after their friends to the dormitories to sleep.

 **Okay so I wanted to thank Bogorm123 (again) for helping me with these pranks! Really thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: here it is!**

 **Michelle-anjo1: Bogorm123 helped me a lot with the pranks, but thanks! If you have any ideas for pranks tell me!**

 **LittleMisSparkle: the name? and yeah thanks!**

 **Guest: I don't really understand sorry**

 **Shiningsilverwolf: I am thinking about Slytherin and adjusting her personality a bit so it fits perfectly!**

 **JelloGirl323: I am going to let him prank a lot, do you have any ideas? Tell me please!**


	23. mini chapter!

**Guest: Whoops, won't do it again!**

 **LittleMisSparkle: Thanks!**

 **: Here you go!**

 **Third person view!**

Percy, Lee, Fred and George walked into the Great Hall with ridiculous grins plastered on their faces. Percy went to sit with Piper and a few of own year he had Herbology with. "What's so funny." Percy's grin was reduced to a big smile and he chuckled.

"Just wait for DADA. Umbridge really needs to pick up her game if she wants to get us down." Piper just sighed. "You are just asking for detention aren't you?" Percy shrugged. "If had worse than that so I don't really care. I just go for good grades, not for a perfect school record."

"That won't be possible anymore." Chuckled Piper. "Remember, you blew up a muggle schoolbus, a gym and other things so you that perfect school record is out of the question." Percy grinned while he scooped some potatoes on his plate. "Tomorrow is the first D.A. meeting right?" Asked the boy.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, seventh floor or something like that. It's pretty cool don't you think?" Percy nodded while he took a sip from his pumpkin juice. "Yeah, well I hope it goes well and it is an extra opportunity to keep an eye out." His voice was low so no one but Piper could hear him. She nodded.

"Yeah it's not really easy to do that when we don't have any classes." Piper sighed and turned to her own food. "Tomorrow is our first match right?" "Yeah, nervous?" "A little." Admitted Piper. "But we are a good team, so it will go all right."

"Just keep an eye out on the Slytherins, they already tried to hex me in the hallway. They really do everything to win." Percy rolled his eyes in annoyance as at the Slytherin table a few players were acting like they were royalty.

"I really think there should be other subjects that have more exercise. I mean there are like twenty-one students that actually move other than walking and writing." Said Piper. "I agree, but it's not for us to decide, you know. We have the weekly Capture the Flag game, but that's more for our safety than for fun." Shrugged Percy.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Hazel plopped between them on the bench. "Stupid History of Magic with its stupid numbers and letters and -" "Whoo whoo whoo! Calm down!" Said Piper so Hazel would stop her fuming rant, what she did. "What happened?" "History of Magic and not being able to cast the spell." Grumbled Hazel.

She normally wasn't angered easily, but she hated feeling useless. And it just happened to be that she would feel useless and pathetic when she couldn't read. Percy who caught on pretty fast flung an arm around Hazels shoulders. "Hey, it's all right. Those books are just unreadable! Even with the spell most of the time it's impossible." Piper nodded.

"Yeah, with all the handwritten notes and texts it's just impossible to not have a headache after class." She picked something out of her bag and put it in front of Hazel. "Here you go, helps you with the headache and with the focussing problems." Hazel brightened instantly and put a little of the potion in her pumpkin juice.

"Thanks! I really needed that!" The older two laughed while Hazel visibly relaxed after her first sip. Her eyes already relaxed and her headache was half of what it was at first.

"We are going to win the game right?" Percy wanted to answer Hazel when Umbridge suddenly threw open the doors to the Great Hall. She was yelling something, but no one understood any of it.

"Hvem gjorde det?" She was clearly fuming, but what she said was a mistery. "Hvor er du!" She started ranting in the language and suddenly the students bursted out laughing. They just didn't understand their teacher and it sounded hilarious.

Umbridge was red in anger, but it made her look funnier. She also had her usual pink clothes on and so she matched with it.

"I admit it's really funny." Said Piper between two fits of laughter while Umbridge voice shot up. She clearly didn't know that she was making this whole thing worse than it already was.

The next two days Umbridge was resting in the hospital wing under the watching eye of madam Pomfrey.

 **So this was just a little chapter with some uselessness, I just wanted to upload something. I don't think I'll make it tomorrow thou, but I'll try!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so I am going to include a few cannons in this chapter, I just couldn't resist guys! The three demigods(I am going to call them that even though Percy is a demi-wizard) are going to get the whole Hufflepuff house involved into the game, like seriously into it! There will be that headcanon(it is right?) with the muggleborns and singing against the other side and stuff. I hope it works out and doesn't seem to farfetched.**

 **Guest: I always hate it when another author just doesn't write anymores, so I am going to tell you as much as I can. But if I land in the hospital I won't be able to ;) (not that I am planning on landing in the hospital!)**

Third Person View!

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards the Quidditch stands. The match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin was going to start in half an hour and the whole school was walking over the grounds. The weather wasn't ideal. There was a lot of wind and it looked like it was going to rain.

The Slytherins were acting like idiots and taunting the Hufflepuffs, who just rolled their eyes and walked away. Harry was impressed by the Hufflepuffs. They always managed to just roll their eyes and walk away, what was probably because their house values kindness. Gryffindor wouldn't let the Slytherins walk over them and at least say something back, what most of the time resulted in a fight.

When the three friends finally arrived at the top of the stands they searched the crowds for their friends. "There!" Ron pointed a few rows down, around twenty yards away. Luna, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus were talking, waiting for the match to begin.

The three friends walked towards the others and sat down. Ron sat next to Dean and Seamus, Harry and Hermione sat with Neville a row lower and again a row lower sat Ginny and Luna. "Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Sounded the greetings from the others while the three greeted back.

"What do you think of the upcoming match?" Asked Dean. He, as a muggleborn, never really knew what to do with Quidditch, it was nice and all, but if you weren't on the team, you couldn't play. Soccer was a lot easier and sometimes he was tempted to introduce the other Gryffindors to the game. He often wanted to, but all the trouble it would cause was a little too much. He could already see the Weasley twins playing in class and the common room or even in the Great Hall and hitting people on purpose.

"Should be interesting. I mean Slytherin tried everything they could think of to harm the Hufflepuffs, but I think Percy is used to something like that." Answered Harry. "I mean, we practically heard him telling the team what were the most logical attempts of Slytherin to harm them and they were all used. But that's beside the point." Harry stopped his own flow of words before continuing on.

"We saw that the Hufflepuff's have a lot of good players with the try-outs and they are certainly taking this year's cup a little more serious than they normally do. They trained at least twice a week and didn't even train on the same days every week so no one could spy on them. I overheard the Slytherins, Hermione, why would I spy on them?" Asked a little bit irritated Harry when Hermione shot him a disgusted and disappointed look.

"And of course we have no idea how good the team actually is, three students not from our year and two from the years before that stayed so practically a whole new team!" Added Seamus. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely. But they seem to like each other with the way they interact during the feasts, so they will probably work together very good or at least just good." This was Neville, who showed he was actually interested.

"But the Slytherins would never just get over a defeat this early in the season. They never do and they always want to win the first game they have." Said Harry. "They really tried to get the Hufflepuffs into the hospital wing."

"Yeah, but what about Malfoy and Perseus?" The fifth years, who all didn't really talk to Percy, weren't comfortable with calling him Percy yet. "What do you mean, Hermione?" "Well they seem very close don't they? I mean, a few weeks ago they had a talk about something serious, Fred and George said it was about family, and after that they were on friendly terms. We have seen them together laughing more than once." Said the brown haired witch.

Ron raised an eyebrow as if confused by Hermione. "That makes sense right?" The others stared at him questioning. Ron looked like he couldn't believe the others, what was pretty much the truth. "You mean you don't know? All purebloods are related!" The others just nodded, still not getting the point. Ron suddenly understood why Hermione always snapped at him and Harry when they didn't get something obvious, it was so simple after all!

"Perseus is a Black. Let's assume his mom is a pureblooded witch. She must have been some lost family of Sirius Black. I, as a pureblood wizard, now my family tree. I am related to both the Malfoy's and the Blacks, so they are related to. Malfoys mom was Sirius Black cousin, so Perseus mom probably was too, then their kids are like cousins to." The others just gaped at Ron, until Hermione snapped out of her daze.

"Of course! It makes sense now! That is why Piper didn't like it when we told her about our suspicions about Draco! She, as Perseus friend, probably just heard good stories about him!" The others snapped out of their daze to, just in time to see the teams walk up to the centre of the pitch.

The green and yellow sides of the stands broke out in a massive cheering competition. This surprised almost everyone. The Hufflepuffs were enthusiastic, but not this competitive normally. They seemed to have spared all their possible insults and cheering for this one moment… and it worked.

The Hufflepuffs were shouting louder than the Slytherin and they all seemed to yell something. After a few seconds the other sounds calmed down and the cheers could be heard properly.

 _*Boom**Boom**Clap*_ This rhythm was repeated a few times before the cheering started up again. " _We will, we will rock you!_ " This sentence was repeated a few times over then just the stamping and clapping was heard before the singing started up again.

Suddenly all muggleborns and half-bloods around the stands bursted out laughing, while all the purebloods, like Ron and Neville and even Seamus were just confused. This continued for a minute before the Hufflepuffs just cheered and went silent. They were grinning and laughing with each other with no care in the world. They didn't realise, or maybe didn't care, that the Slytherins would be out for their blood even more then normally after this.

On the ground in the pitch the only Hufflepuffs who could still stand correctly were Percy and Sophia they both had huge grins on their faces, but they stood. The others were clutching their stomachs from laughing, all coming from at least one muggle parent and knowing what their housemates were singing. Coach Hooch was fighting a smile on her own face while the Slytherins glared daggers at the stands and the other team.

Sophia and the Slytherin captain, Harry kept forgetting his name, shook hands and after everyone had calmed down enough the game started, with of course Lee's fantastic comments.

" _And Slytherin has the Quaffle.. no not anymore folks! Piper Mclean shoots to the rescue for Hufflepuff and steals the Quaffle right under Wreckel's nose! Mclean has the Quaffle, Black has the Quaffle, please Perce, win the game for us Gryffindors please!_ " "JORDAN" " _And Morgan has the Quaffle! Tight spot with the Chasers from Slytherin there, but and the Quaffle goes back to Black, who doges a Bludger by flying upside down, that's some good flying right there! Then the Quaffle goes to Morgan again, and to Mclean! They are heading for the goals! And ten to zero for Hufflepuff!_ "

The Hufflepuff breaks out in more cheering for their housemates, now joined by the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. The school realises that that was an easy point, while it shouldn't have been. These new students had taken up the competition with ten fault, just by getting their house more competitive.

" _And there goes Beast with the Quaffle racing towards Hufflepuff ground. Oef, that must hurt, Beast got a Bludger to his side from Sophia Noster, Hufflepuffs captain. Beast dropped the ball, but Slytherin keeps it. Warrel gets the ball right before Mcleans nose, she apparently isn't pleased with it and throws herself against him, and he drops the Quaffle AND MORGAN GETS THE QUAFFLE_ "

Lee had to yell to get himself heard above the noise the Hufflepuffs were making, they were surprising the other houses and even started to creep them out a little, weren't the Hufflepuffs the nice house? The one that doesn't care about games and matches? It was starting to rain a little, what blurred the vision slightly.

" _Hufflepuff is in the offence! Morgan has the Quaffle, passes to Black, the ball goes to Mclean, Black, Mclean, Morgan, Black, Morgan, Mclean, Morgan, Mclean, Black._ " The three chasers were throwing the ball at incredible speed. They barely touched the ball before throwing towards their team member.

Alicia, who was seated a few seats away from Harry and his friends, whistled softly. "That's harder than it looks, you have to trust each other and anticipate each other. You have to throw exactly, the others don't have time to react if you do it wrong." Harry knew this of course. The three Chasers of Gryffindor would often practise this manoeuvre in the trainings and he had seen how often it had gone wrong, so he knew that this was a high level move.

" _And Black shoots away with the Quaffle, but gets hit with a Bludger right at between the shoulders, almost topples of his broom, but manages to stay on, Mclean gets the Quaffle Black dropped and is racing towards the hoops again. Passes to Morgan, Mclean and Black made up and is now next to Morgan who has the Quaffle._ " The three Chasers flew in an arrow shape, as much as they could while the Bludgers were flying around their ears.

" _And Morgan scores! Twenty to zero for Hufflepuff ladies and gentleman! I don't think this has ever happened! In my time!_ " Everyone knew what Lee meant, Hufflepuff played as if their lives were at stake. Never had anyone seen Hufflepuff play with so much drive. Especially the chasers showed how much they wanted to win, they didn't even try to avoid the Bludgers most of the time.

" _Beast has the Quaffle, there goes Wreckel goes with the Quaffle. Warrel, Wreckel, Beast goes for the hoops, and he scores! Twenty to ten for Huffl- What's that?_ " Everyone can see what Lee is talking about. Hazel just raced past Widel, Slytherins Keeper, so close she almost hit him. Malfoy was right on her tail.

They suddenly raced up, Malfoy managed to keep up, but couldn't get any closer. A Bludger missed Hazel on a few inches and just because Percy had 'accidently' flown into Crabbe just at the moment he hit the ball. A few seconds everyone seemed to hold his breath until the two Seekers descended, apparently trying to keep up with the Snitch.

Piper suddenly had an idea. "Percy! Tristan!" She yelled, effectively getting their, and almost everyone else attention. "Plan thirty-two!" The two other Chasers grinned. Tristan and Piper raced towards the middle of the field.

" _It seems the three Chasers of Hufflepuff have a plan. Mclean and Morgan are flying as fast as possible towards Slytherin hoops, no wait they stop right in the middle of the field! BLACK HAS THE QUAFFLE!_ " Percy had flown back to Widel and grabbed the ball right out of the Keepers hands.

" _Black dodges Beast, then Warrel dives under Wreckel. Bludger hits his arm, but he keeps the Quaffle and stays on his broom! This is determination people!_ " Lee was getting worked up. Percy was showing just how good he could fly, apparently not even noticing it. He kept looking towards the two other chasers and he just kept avoiding everything in his way. Suddenly, when he was halfway into Slytherin territory he turned around.

" _I don't know what play thirty-two is, but I don't think Slytherin minds this tactic that much!_ " Lee sounded confused, but it was cleared a few seconds later when Percy threw the Quaffle to Tristan, who in turn raced past the three other Chasers ,who were still going after Percy, so going exactly the wrong way.

" _Morgan passes to Mclean, to Morgan, Mclean fakes a shot, and Morgan scores!_ " Hufflepuff cheered, but it wasn't as excited as before, the two teams fell silent again as they watched their Seekers fight for the Snitch.

Malfoy seemed to have made up some time and was now besides Hazel. They were pushing against each other, and even thou Hazel was smaller, she was putting on a good fight. "Hazel! FORGET HIM AND GET THE SNITCH!" Yelled Percy. No one had seemed to realise the two of them had busier with wrestling then going after the Snitch and the little golden ball had advanced a little further.

Hazel smiled apocalyptic, but focused on the Snitch. She grabbed her broom and her knuckles were white. She laid almost flat on her broom and shot forwards, showing everyone just how fast she could be. Malfoy was now officially struggling to keep up.

Hazel's hand shot forward and then she made an abrupt stop. Malfoy cursed, but his words were drowned out by the cheering from three houses. Percy was next to Hazel in a matter of seconds and the rest of Hufflepuffs team followed close. Percy hugged the third year with a ridiculous grin on his face.

Lee was, for once in his life, just not able to speak, just like the other teams. This girl had been busier with wrestling Malfoy then getting the Snitch and when she focused, he had to eat her dust. Just how fast was she? And how good was this new team?

Harry found himself, just as the rest of the school, even more exited for this year's cup then the years before, just because he would be able to test his ability's to their max, but would he be able to keep up? That was the question in everyone's mind.

 **So that was todays chapter! A little late, I know, but it's here!**

 **Hope you liked it! I am not that great at writing action scenes and I don't really pay any attention to the rules, so I make up my own xD. I got a few good ideas for moments between the two demigod Chasers, but that won't be too soon. I am going to change the things from the books a little. Like the scene with Harry and Draco in the bathroom and that sectrumsempra spell thingy (I'll search the name for the actual chapter don't worry ;)) So that will happen in Harry's fifth year, not sixth and Umbridge is going to have a bigger impact at the story soon. So don't worry I won't forget her!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So where do you want Percy to spend his Christmas? By Sally? Camp? Hogwarts? Or Sirius? Just asking, I got a pretty good plan myself.**

Percy glared daggers at Umbridge. It was the Friday before the Christmas holiday, but he was nowhere near the holiday spirit. That woman had made Hazel, the girl he sees as his little sister, write with her own blood. She had just asked the woman why they didn't practice with wands and she was immediately sent out of the class and assigned with detention for that evening.

The line on her hand 'I must not question my superiors' was still red, even though Hazel had taken Ambrosia. Umbridge, who smiled sweetly at the students, smiled even wider when she saw the angry look on Percy's face.

Lee, the twins, Angelina, Nicole and Marcus were all throwing Percy concerned looks. Especially the Hufflepuffs, they had seen how Percy had reacted to the news about Hazel's detention.

Umbridge began her class with the normal question. "Is there anything you didn't understand about your homework?" The class was staring at Percy in wonder. He was one of the best in class (and the D.A. but most of the others didn't know that.) and never talked to Umbridge other than in the first lesson.

"Yes mister Black?" Percy's eyes were burning with hatred and even Umbridge seemed a bit taken aback by his dark look. "I would like to know why we are repeating almost all the things we already know, while we have a lot of new subjects that we should learn for the N.E.W.T.S." Umbridge raised a daring eyebrow.

"And how would you know that?" Percy's eyes glimmered with something, that some recognized as a predator that was about to strike. "I looked it up in the rules of the ministry. Officially, following paragraph three of chapter seven, the seventh years of Hogwarts should have repeated the most important subjects, like werewolves, in the first month of the year, after that we should have focused on the new information and subjects that will come back at our exams."

Everyone just stared at Percy for a few seconds. He clearly knew what he was talking about. Umbridge was fuming with anger. "Yes, but as you should know, I can change the school rules and stand above them." Was her answer. The students glanced from her to Percy, waiting for the first to snap.

Percy gave Umbridge a smirk. "But this isn't a school rule, _professor,_ this is a Law." Umbridge went red with anger. "You should now not to anger your superiors mister Black. You should do well to remember that, or there will be consequences." Normally, Percy would just glare at her, but now he was too angry to do that. He had already threatened half of the class and he was pretty sure she had threatened nighty percent of the school, including most teachers.

"And you, _professor_ , should do well to know that I am practically a celebrity in America. Some people call me a god, why, you should ask them. If you are going to threaten me again, I am going to send a letter home and let me tell you _they won't be pleased to hear people have to write with their own blood._ " The boy was now standing and glaring at Umbridge with so much hate half the students unconsciously shove away from him.

He was practically radiating raw power, what made them not really feeling that secure. "Go to your head of House, mister Black. You have detention as soon as the holidays are over, you will be attending Detention for a month." Percy's glare intensified.

He picked up his bag and walked towards the door. He turned around one last time. "Remember what I said and if you ever hurt or threaten people I care about, my cousin for that matter, you will pay hard time. And yes I am threatening you." He turned around and slammed the door behind him. On Umbridge desk exploded her mug, where she had been drinking tea from, the message was clear Percy was angry.

When he arrived at the greenhouses he quickly found Professor Sprout. When she saw the look on his face she told her class, Hazels class, that they should continue working while she went outside for a minute.

"What happened?" She sounded concerned, she knew about Percy's short temper at some points. She also knew about his demigod side because he once exploded a sink. "Umbridge." Stated the boy simply. The woman in front of him sighed and nodded. "What happened." He told her everything that happened. Professor Sprout had a very grim look on her face when he finished.

"So you mean to tell me that she doesn't follow the ministries rules?" Percy nodded his head. He knew the whole chapter by heart. Even the imposter from the year before had held his teaching to the rules, just a little over the top.

"You should contact the Headmaster, he doesn't know what she actually teaches because he can't control her as she can control the other teachers, but if she neglates the means of education, he can fire her." Percy nodded. Threw a smile towards Hazel who was looking at him concerned and turned around. "I'll professor." He walked away, hoping this was going to be okay.

0o0o0

It was the last D.A. meeting for the Christmas holidays and everyone was staring at Percy. He was still angry at Umbridge, but now his anger wasn't just focused on her. It was not divided between her, Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic.

Dumbledore had sent him away with his stupid sparkling eyes, with the words 'I am sorry Perseus, but I can not fire Professor Umbridge. The Ministry assigned her here.'

Percy's glare intensified just about because of he thought of it. Why wouldn't he at least try? This woman was torturing students and Dumbledore didn't even do anything! Percy's gut told him the headmaster knew about everything that woman did, but he didn't take any actions.

Percy hated the Ministry. Technically they were the ones torturing the student, Umbridge handled in their name didn't she? Percy scowled and resumed glaring daggers at the trees that were visible when you looked out of the only window of the room.

"Percy, we are going to start the meeting." Hazel's voice snapped Percy out of his thought. He nodded and walked towards the group of students, who all stared at him. He put on a stony mask and he listened to Harry who was explaining what they would be doing today.

A few minutes later everyone found themselves standing in a circle. In the middle was a robot running on magic and on a wheel. The thing would try to get you and if it came for you, you had to use any kind of spell to defend yourself.

"Expeliarmus!" "Stupidify!" and other spells were heard all over the room. Percy was so angry that his Expeliarmus knocked the robot just passed a fourth year of Ravenclaw into the wall, totally demolishing it.

Everyone stared at Percy who sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry 'bout that. Euhm, I'm not really in a good mood to practice this. I am going back to the dorms." He turned around already muttering to himself.

"Stupid Umbridge, stupid Ministry, stupid Dumbledore, stupi-" Ron stopped Percy there. "Hey mate, what did you say?" He sounded confused. Another kid spoke up next. "Yeah, what's wrong with Dumbledore?" Now everyone had confused or suspicious looks on their faces.

Percy shrugged and continued walking. "Why are you here if you don't like Dumbledore? Aren't we Dumbledore's Army? Doesn't the name mean anything?" This was a girl, probably Ravenclaw. She looked Chinese but Percy forgot her name all the time. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"No it doesn't. We aren't Dumbledore's army, we are teenagers who are trying to learn how to defend themselves. We are teenagers who try to do something for when the bad guys return, that is something different. I don't care about Dumbledore, yes it would be bad and sad if he dies, but I don't particulary like him or hate him. I attend this thing to be able to defend the once I care about, not a headmaster who lets his students be tortured by professor dressed as a pink toad."

After that he stomped outside. Piper and Hazel shared a look. "I'll go, you stay here." Said Piper as she ran after Percy. Hazel sighed. Her big brother really was different than before.

"He is right. We might like Dumbledore, but Percy doesn't even know the man other than seeing him at meals. We can't expect him to care about Dumbledore, he does care about protecting his loved once." Said Harry. The others nodded and a few minutes later they were all back to practice with a new robot. But not as enthusiastic as before.

 **And again I am writing a way to short chapter… I am going against a writersblock at the moment so I just didn't have any inspirations. If you want something to happen, tell me. I really need to figure out more about the story before I can continue with the big lines and it will stay these kind of short chapters.**

 **I hope you liked it though and please tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this is a really short chapter, sorry… again…. Sigh…. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **: Thanks! And here you go!**

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire** **: Thanks! I try to stay original.**

 **l-Ghost-Queen-l** **: thank you! It's really helpful! When I have the time I'll change it!**

Percy stormed through the hallways towards the Hufflepuff common room. He knew Hazel or Piper would go after him, but he didn't really care. Students moved out of his way and stared at him once he was passed them. They clearly felt something of his power, but again, Percy didn't care.

When he finally arrived in the common room he slumped down into a chair, the one furthest away from the hearth. He stared at the fire and smiled when he saw the face of an eight year girl old in the flames, but she was gone after a second.

Not a minute later Piper arrived in the common room. She scanned the circular room and let out a sigh of relieve when she saw Percy. She quickly walked towards him and sat down in the chair next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more just staring away in space and thoughts. Piper could, after five minutes, see how Percy finally relaxed a little. His face softened, arms relaxed and he wasn't so tense in his shoulders anymore. His eyes were still swirling with anger, but the hatred and fury was gone.

"Finally calmed down?" Percy glanced at Piper from the corner of his eye before answering. "Probably not enough, but yeah calmed down." It was silent again, but now just for a few seconds.

"Why were you even so angry?" Asked Piper. "Umbridge, Ministry and Dumbledore." Piper shook her head. "That's at who, not why." Percy sighed. "Have you seen Hazel's hand today?" Piper shook her head. Of course she knew about the punishment, but demigods were trained to withstand pain, right?

"It still isn't healed, she even took Ambrosia, but it isn't healed." Piper froze, how was that possible? She glanced at Percy, but he just stared of into space. "That shouldn't be possible! Ambrosia can heal everything!" Percy shook his head. "It heals a lot, but I know that it can't heal everything. You know the Titan Iapetus."

Piper nodded and Percy went on. "I once defeated him by wiping his memory. We named him Bob. He could heal you with one touch. His powers are even more powerful than Ambrosia and Nectar, but when I was poisoned, he couldn't heal me. I barely survived and only with help from someone else."

Piper let the information sink in. She didn't know much about Percy's adventures, she had to do something about that, but she knew he was someone who did the impossible. Making a Titan friendly? Making friends in Tartarus? That's something only Percy could do.

"When are you going to tell us what happen down there?" Percy stiffened for a second, but didn't do anything else. He sighed and relaxed again. "As soon as I can except it myself I think. I don't want to think about it too much. Reliving that place every time I close my eyes is bad enough."

Piper turned towards Percy. His eyes were wide, he hadn't want to say that last sentence. No one, but Grover, knew he still had nightmares and Percy wanted it to stay that way. "What do you mean, every time I close my eyes?" Piper's tone was warning, he couldn't get out of this.

"I still have nightmares, not every night, just sometimes. But we have more important matters to attend to then that." Said Percy. Piper's eyes bore into his, but she nodded. "I am going to call Chiron, maybe he knows what could possibly be put into that wound of Hazel." Percy stood up with Piper's glare boring in his back.

0o0o0

Piper stayed in the abandoned part of the common room, staring at the wall, until Hazel sat down in the seat Percy abandoned nearly half an hour earlier.

"Did you talk to him?" Piper nodded. "Yeah, he is contacting Chiron at the moment. Can I see your hand?" Hazel was surprised in the amount of concern in Piper's voice. Of course she could understand that the daughter of Aphrodite was concerned, but it was like there was something really bad with the small wound on her hand.

"Uhm, sure." She showed Piper her hand. The older girl took the hand in her own carefully and examined it. She looked worried, but hid it pretty well.

The letters themselves where white, maybe with a hint of green in it. The skin around the letters was a bit red, you would only be able to see it if you were searching for it, but if Hazels skin would have been white, it would have been obvious.

Piper suddenly understood why Percy was so angry with Umbridge and everyone, he had probably seen this right away. He was protective of Hazel and if this was poison, he would personally kill Umbridge.

Personally, Piper was more worried about Percy than Hazel at the moment. Hazel was doing fine and if it stayed that way, maybe it was just infected? But if it was indeed poison, Hazel only had one day of writing, Percy's detention would be a month, every day would cause more poison to get into his bloodstream.

Piper let go of Hazel's hand and smiled. "It's a little red, but that is normal I think. I hope the scars vanish soon, otherwise you'll have these words on you hand forever." Hazel nodded in agreement, she was still trying to figure out what made Piper so worried.

"How was Percy doing?" Piper sighed. "Not that well, he is angry with Umbridge for doing that to you and although she is a Ministry employee, but doesn't listen to their laws, so that doesn't help his mood either." Hazel nodded.

"Why is he contacting Chiron?" "To figure out what to do with the current situation. You were tortured, something we can't just accept. You aren't even from this school!" Piper glared at the wall for a second before turning to Hazel again. "He is worried, he sees you as his little sister and he just doesn't want anything to happen to you." Hazel smiled a little. "I know. He is my second brother. He is just a bit over protective."

 **UHGGHGDSKJFDSLKFJ WHY CANT I JUST HAVE A GOOD IDEA TO WRITE!? EUOGNLDFNSDLFJ**

 **Okay so that was my little outburst xD sorry! But this chapter is just way to short. I just don't know what else to do with it UGSDLKJFLSDJF okay sorry again…**

 **Where do you want the demigods to spend the holidays? I think about Grimmauld Place, a bit of Percy/Piper bonding is coming up I can tell you that. Also big pranks with the twins and Percy. An all-out war between the houses to, but I won't tell you more xD Hope you liked the chapter please review and tell me where you want the demigods to stay with Christmas (can be more than one thing ;))**


	27. Chapter 27

**OMG 1.67K VIEWS OMG OMG OMG! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Welcome to the next chapter! So I am going to be as original as possible! WHOO! There are going to be baddies in the story that evolve around the demigods! Of course the original story line of Order of the Phoenix will be followed, but there are going to be interuptions and some things from book six will be in book five so sorry bout that, but the story will be better that way.**

 **Witchgirl King of all: Thanks! I am planning on using the Animagus form a lot!**

 **Alex Wester: Thanks!**

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire: uhm thanks?**

 **ICE-THE-CRITIC: I totally didn't get the hints sorry xD No I'll see what I can do, I think I can fit it in the story perfectly to be honest and it would make the story even better. And I am thinking about getting them together just before summer brake, but that's not sure yet, have to see how it all works out.**

 **JelloGirl323: Thanks and I am planning on letting Nico find out and trashing a few things ;) And for the prank war, it won't just be Percy and the twins a few others will join to, maybe a child of Hermes or Athena for strategics? xD**

 **I-Ghost-Queen-I: I was hoping for someone to want this actually. So Frank is coming, but when and why?**

 **Neverstar9217: That's going to happen and I am thinking about brining others in to.**

Third Person View

The train ride back to London was a nightmare for the three demigods. The train ride was just too long and with their ADHD it was almost impossible to sit still for five minutes, let alone almost eight hours!

They were in a compartment with Ernie and Neville. Susan would stay at school, just like Luna. Percy was, of course, the oldest, but his attitude didn't show it. He got bored extremely easily, even for a demigod with ADHD and just had to do something.

"Come oooonnn Piiippppppeesssssss!" Piper rolled her eyes. "No! Just because the twins aren't here doesn't mean you can take over their role and ruin the train. I still want to arrive in London." Huffed Piper.

The other three occupants of the compartment were snickering. This had been their conversation for the last five minutes. Percy pouted, but Pipers glare let him huff in defeat. He slumped down in his seat and sighed.

"Why can't we have our phones here? I mean this stupid ride would be bearable with music." "Uhm, electricity and magic don't mix, just like phones and demigods, so it won't be a very good idea." Said Ernie like it was obvious. The three new student threw him confused looks until Percy face palmed.

"Leo, child of Hephaestus, invented demigod proof phones. And because of the Hecate children they are magic proof to, and for me water proof, and for Leo fire proof and so on. They are even Hermes cabin proof by fingerprint scanners. They are still in the test phase, but they work fine with just music and stuff like that."

Everyone nodded in understanding. "I don't even mind I can't call with those phones. Leo tried to explain those things to me, but I just don't get it." Huffed Hazel. Percy grinned. "It's not like we even need phones, we have Iris-Messages right?" The youngest girl nodded and smiled a little. The two demi-wizards looked confused, but didn't ask.

The next hour was spent talking about where everyone was going with the holidays. Neville would be going to his grandma's house and she would probably, from what Neville had told the others, make his holiday one big fiasco, but still nice.

Ernie would be skiing in a fancy wizards only ski park, the ski slope apparently flew and went in loops, but he would also visit family in wales and he would ask his parents to let him visit camp again.

"I really do hope they let me go, I want to see the new cabins and the new campers. Of course it would be good to see Chiron again to and of course Katie, but I don't think I will survive Katie actually." Percy made a hand gesture to wave away that statement.

"If you survive the first five minutes you're save. Or just ask why she isn't scolding Travis, because she likes doing that a little too much." The two children of Demeter looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?" Percy had a big grin plastered on his face. "Well, Travis likes to stare at the strawberry fields and Katie really likes scolding Travis, she barely takes any notice of Connor most of the time."

The other two boys just smiled and shook their head. "They are the pairing my siblings want to get to work the most at the moment. They really just want them together." Said Piper with a smile.

"What are you three going to do? Back to camp?" Asked Neville. "No, we are on a quest remember. We have to keep an eye on our Golden Trio so we are probably going to the Weasley family, but we're not sure." The other two nodded in agreement.

They should wait on the platform and go with the Weasleys to where ever they were going, that were Dumbledore's orders. A few days ago the whole Weasley family – and Harry – had disappeared from Hogwarts, much to Umbridge irritation. Hermione was irritated to, but because she couldn't follow them.

Suddenly the door of their compartment flew open. A boy with black curly hair, a girl with long straight black hair and a girl with brown wavy hair appeared in the door opening. "Hey, Percy, we were thinking, you could join us? We are going to try and prank a few people."

Percy was on his feet immediately, but Piper yanked him down. Percy winced and glared at Piper, but rather halfheartedly. She had pulled him down with his pols, but that had caused his arm to get in a rather unnatural angle. "You're not going." She huffed. Percy raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I'm older." "I don't care." "You can't stop me." "Watch me." Percy stood up, but Piper was between him and the door in a second. "You said I couldn't go to them, I didn't and now they are here and it's rude to just wave them off, so I am going." Percy sidestepped Piper high fived Lee and disappeared down the hallway.

Piper glared at their backs, huffed and sat down again. "Why is it so bad that he can't go with them. They are his friends you know. We are all younger than he is." Said Hazel. Piper didn't answer, not knowing it herself.

It was silent for a few seconds before Hazel broke the silence and began a conversation with the other two about last year's Quidditch world cup. Piper was deep in thoughts, not paying attention to anything but the landscape outside the train.

She didn't understand what the real reason was that she didn't want Percy to go with the twins. It wasn't an instinct or something, so nothing would go wrong, right? She just felt more secure with Percy close. She never really realized it, but she felt secure when he was there. On the Argo II it had been the same, she never really worried when they were at sea and he was there.

Back then she felt the same with Jason, but now both Jason and Percy weren't there and she felt scared again, lost. Like no one really cared about her, just like she felt when she was younger and she had to steal to get her father's attention.

She knew she could take care of herself, that Hazel could take care of herself, but she was scared anyway. She felt useless. She wasn't a good fighter, her charm speak was strong but not as strong as it should and could be. She couldn't shoot with a bow and arrow, she couldn't fight with a sword, she didn't have any powers, she was just there.

Everyone had been from importance to the Argo II, not her. She was there, but couldn't do anything. Annabeth had been the planner, Hazel could control the mist, Leo could control fire and was a builder, he could fix anything, Frank was a fighter, warrior and could turn into all kinds of animals, Jason was their expert in the sky and a warrior. And then there was Percy. He was their leader, sea expert and glue. He didn't even know it, but he was, by far, the most important member of the crew.

Half an hour later Percy suddenly appeared by the door. He had a grin on his face and was still laughing about something. He dropped in his seat, next to the window and Piper, and grinned at the others. "Missed me?" "Not really, it was rather quiet when you were gone." Shrugged Neville. Percy fake pouted, but he couldn't help but grin again.

"What's so funny?" Piper's voice was cautious like she could let a bomb explode at any moment. "You didn't hear it? We pranked a few compartments. One was Ravenclaw I think, but the best was by far the one with Umbridge in it. It's a shame it was the teachers compartment, so the others got pranked to, but Umbridge was the worst." He laughed again.

"We hexed the pink pastrys to explode once you ate them. And of course no one but Umbridge would eat something that ugly pink." Percy shivered at the memory, pink reminded him of the Aphrodite cabin and most of the memories weren't very good. "She put one in her mouth and a whole load of flour exploded out of her mouth! Her face was genius and the reaction of the other teachers to."

Percy was now laughing again while the others had simple smiles or grins on their faces. "And no, Pipes, we didn't do anything with the train." He grinned while Piper rolled her eyes, but with a small smile on her face.

"So what were you talking about?" Asked Percy the others. "Oh we were talking about the chanses we have something already happened to the Golden Trio, except of course Hermione, but still." Percy leaned back into his seat and listened to the others talk. Piper got a book out of her bag and began to read.

They still had four hours of the ride to go when Piper fell asleep. "Hey Hazel." The girl looked up to Percy who was pointing at Piper, who sat between him and Hazel, with a raised eyebrow. Hazel smiled. "She hasn't slept longer than six hours each night sometimes just three, let her sleep." Percy just shrugged and went back to his own reading.

The two siblings were talking about some reunion and things that were said in the Daily Prophet. They seemed to agree about something, but Percy wasn't really paying attention. Hazel was writing something down and practicing her mist abilities a little.

After a few minutes Piper turned in her sleep. She fell a little to the right and her head rested on Percy's shoulder. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can I wake her up?" He whined. "No!" Hazel gave him a stern look and he rolled his eyes again.

They stayed like this for most of the ride. At some point Percy fell asleep to, he hadn't slept very well either with more and more nightmares. And the other three couldn't help but smile.

When they finally arrived at the station Hazel woke up her two friends when the others had already left. "Five more minutes." Said Percy, but he let out a yawn and stood up after Piper, finally, sat up right and he didn't have to push her off.

They were still yawning when they came out of the train and went of the station, but Percy stopped dead in his tracks once he was a few yards into the muggle world. Piper, who followed behind him crashed into him, but he just stared at something in front of them.

Hazel, who was laughing at Piper laying on the ground muttering curses to Percy, turned around when Percy said her name. He turned to her with his head. "I think you have a visitor." The girl followed Percy's pointing finger and shrieked when she saw who he was pointing at.

She rushed towards the person. "FRANK!"

 **So yeah that was todays chapter! Whoo! In ten minutes I am free from my prison (commonly known as school) and will be able to write my other story a little more, but I won't update that one today and probably not tomorrow either. Hope you liked the story and I finally made a longer chapter! Jeey me! So yeah please leave a review and what do you think is going to happen?**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I wrote this in like five different go's just because I got stuck all the time otherwise it would have been online at like 10 this morning… But yeah…. So hope you like it and now you are going to see why I made some details in the last few chapters! Oh and I recommend reading what I told others while I thank them for the reviews. I sometimes ask them something or give something away what could be important in the future. Maybe even spoilers so if you really don't want that don't read it, but I keep it as vague as I think I should. ;)**

Third Person View

To say Percy had been surprised when Frank suddenly stood in front of them, apparently convinced it was perfectly normal to wait for someone who would step out of a wall, would be an understatement. Not that he really minded, of course, but still. Why was the boy here?

Suddenly it hit Percy. Of course! How could he have been so stupid! When it hit him? When he saw the look in Frank's eyes. The day before Percy had talked with Chiron, he would think about a solution, had the centaur told him. And suddenly Frank was waiting for them. Not to mention that, if you knew what you were looking for, the boy seemed sad, worried and angry.

Hazel hugged Frank for a few seconds, but afterwards she didn't leave his side. Frank smiled down at Hazel, he really loved her, everyone could see that. Piper, who was smiling at the two of them, hugged Frank to and grinned at them.

"Frank, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in New Rome? Not that I am not happy! But I … well, don't understand!" Percy chuckled. "Those are my words, Pipes." Piper rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Chiron thought it would be good for you to know what was going on at camp and he told me about your quest, so yeah. I'm not blessed or anything, but seeing you can't use magic during the holidays makes it go unnoticed." The others nodded.

Percy clapped the other boy on his shoulder. "Well, it's good to have you!" They looked each other in the eye and for a moment some kind of agreement was made. They would talk once they were alone. "So where are we going?"

Frank shrugged. "Orders are to go with you guys." They stayed talking for a while until Hermione joined them. "Hey guys, uhm, I heard from Mrs. Weasley you were going to spend the holidays with them and I am to, but I don't really know where to wait. So can I wait with you?"

She felt rather awkward. She never really talked with Percy or Hazel, there was a new boy who seemed really close to the other three and every time she talked to Piper it was about homework. Percy, noticing but ignoring, Hermione's tense aura smiled at her. "Yeah, we were told by professor Dumbledore that it would be a good idea. That way we wouldn't have to go all the way back to America for just two weeks and sure, why wouldn't you wait with us?"

Hermione relaxed a little when Percy talked to her so friendly. She never really payed attention to him, but up close, he was just as tall as the Fred and George, so he kind of towered above her and looked pretty intimidating.

It wasn't that he was super tall, well he was, but that wasn't important, she was just short. Piper, who was just as old as Hermione, was at least two inches taller, maybe even three? This made that Hermione would look at Pipers chin when she looked straight ahead and Piper would have the same with Percy. Hazel came to Pipers shoulder, even as the thirteen year old, she was short.

The other boy, who was almost as tall as Percy, looked like a fifteen year old, maybe sixteen? Probably sixteen. Hermione studied the boy for a second before Percy interrupted her thoughts. "This is Frank, he comes from America. He is my so so somewhat cousin from my dad's side, really weird, but he is. He is Sixteen and Hazel's boyfriend."

Hermione wasn't a girly girl, but even she just had to smile at how cute they looked when the two of they started to blush at that statement. They just radiated happiness. "Good to meet you, my name is Hermione Granger." The boy smiled at her, while his face slowly became his normal colour again. "Frank Zhang, good to meet you to." He sounded nice.

"We just heard he would be spending the holidays with us." Said Piper. Hermione just couldn't help but notice that Hazel seemed to beam when her friend said this. "Really?" Why would he come with them? Weren't they going to the Order? He wouldn't be a Death Eater or spy right?

Frank nodded. "Yeah, our Headmaster, Mr. Brunner, told me professor Dumbledore told him it would be okay if I would stay here in with the same family they went to." He gestured to the other three. Hermione relaxed again. If Dumbledore told him it was okay, then he wasn't a bad guy.

They talked for a little while and the tension that was still present in the air started to defuse into nothing. Then minutes later, what was way to long for the demigod's liking, a woman with bright bubble gum pink hair came up to them.

"Hey, Tonks!" Percy waved and she grinned. "Hey guys, how are you?" Her eyes fell on Frank and she grinned. "You're Frank right? Heard about you from Molly. She said you were coming to." Frank nodded and they shook hands.

"Call me Tonks." Percy mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'Nymphadora' and Tonks glared at him for a second. "Well let's go!" They walked out of the station.

"Percy, you can apparitiate right?" Percy nodded. "Yep, who should I take?" "Take Hazel and Piper, I'll take you to." She looked at Hermione and Frank who both nodded.

Tonks held out both of her arms, Percy followed her lead. The four others grabbed their respective appariater and a second later they were all gone.

0o0o0

"Why do we have homework _while it's holiday season?_ "Piper glared at her book. They had gotten a lot of homework and because of that even the special spells couldn't keep her dyslexia away. Percy had an even worse case of dyslexia and he had given Hermione at least three heart attacks by throwing a book across the room. ("They didn't even hit you!" "You _threw_ with _books!_ What did they ever do to you?" "They-" "Don't even try Perce, Hermione dearest is very attached to her books." "Shut it Fred!" "I am George!" "I don't care!")

Sirius had found it was hilarious, Remus just sighed, Molly had wanted to scold Percy, but had remembered he wasn't her son just in time and the rest just cracked a smile. "I don't know ask Umbridge or something." Grumbled Percy. He really was not in the mood. He still had to talk to Frank and there had already passed three days!

Frank was lucky he was a likeable guy and everyone trusted Hazel so much. The Order members, especially those who didn't really know the three new students, were really suspicious of him at first. That changed really fast when he just kept asking if he could help. He, even without the ADHD of the normal demigod, was bored out of his mind sitting still doing nothing.

Sirius had gladly accepted the help with cleaning the house and Molly would let him help with cooking. After a day everyone had liked him already just because he looked a little like a big teddy bear and because he was Hazel's boyfriend, and everyone just loves Hazel, nothing else to say about that.

Piper just huffed and went on with her homework. Percy sat in the middle of a sofa in the living room. Piper sat next to him, with her legs over his, again. Hazel was studying on the ground and Frank was just bored out of his mind in the corner of the room.

Percy glared at the book, again, and put it down. He stood up, what caused Piper to shriek because she almost fell of the sofa and he turned to Frank. "Hey Frank, want to help me with something?" Frank shrugged. "Sure." He stood up and followed Percy down to their room, or the attic.

Percy couldn't help but think about Annabeth whenever he went up there, not because it was romantic or anything, just because it was full of spiders and every time he saw one an image of a terrified Annabeth appeared in his mind, but just for a moment.

He couldn't help but find it hilarious. Of course he knew about how Athena's kids had to endure the hate of all the spiders, but the fearless Annabeth Chase was afraid of a little bug. (of course they weren't really bugs, he knew that, but those minor details didn't matter to Percy.)

"What do you want me to do?" Frank and Percy had decided that they would renovate their room. It was boring and there were boxes everywhere and sometimes, at night, they would hair things shuffle around in them and they really didn't like it. With their demigod reflexes they weren't able to fall asleep anymore. (not that you would normally fall asleep while something was alive in a box next to your head, but they didn't care… again.)

Sirius had agreed it was a good idea and they had started the day before with just finding out what exactly was in the boxes, all ways a good start of course. "Two things. One, why are you really here and two, can you help me move the beds, they are too heavy to get by myself and I swear something is under them." Frank smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Sure and I am here to keep an eye on things. Chiron did some investigating along with the Athena cabin and even some Romans. There are just a few things that could possibly defy ambrosia and it's not good." Percy's face hardened as he listened to Frank. He was worried about Hazel, but now was not the time they had to find out what it was and what the medicine is.

"One.. Two… Three… Pull. Okay, do they know what it is or not? And what is the medicine? Or are there none?" Frank grimaced, both from the effort of pulling the bed to the side and from the answer to the questions.

"They do know what it is, but there is no medicine. It is a slow killer. If you get just a little bit in your blood there is no problem. It's a poison that attacks the ichor in our blood, so it only works on demigods or gods, but seeing gods can't die, just demigods. If it is a little bit the body can get it out by itself before all our blood is gone, but if it is too much, you die and very painful at that." Percy froze.

"So you mean to tell me that Umbridge knows about us?" Frank shrugged. "Wizards normally don't have these kinds of blood and for them it isn't even poison. They can use it as ink, but also, sometimes as medicine when they prepare it a little different." Percy was in shock.

"But the point here is, the poison is illegal. People, undercover demigods, died when it was used on them, so they banned to poison/ potion. The problem here is that it is hardly recognizable until someone dies. It looks and smells a lot like a medicine that never caused any problems." Percy grumbled something what Frank didn't catch.

"So let's say she doesn't know about us, why does she have that potion? It doesn't do any good against wizards and she uses it with her punishment. It just doesn't make sense … unless" He glanced at Frank who nodded and finished for him. "She thinks it is the legal variant and someone gave her the illegal one." Frank was surprised when he saw Percy's expression. No anger, no hate, no distaste not even determination. Percy looked defeated, broken and tired.

"And when that is the case, someone else knew we are demigods and wants us dead. So we have to figure out who it is and why they want us dead." Percy sounded tired, but he also looked a lot older suddenly and Frank could see what the war had really done to the upbeat, happy and positive son of Poseidon. He was tired of fighting, losing his friends and family. Tired of having to fight for his life.

"It'll be all right, Percy. You actually don't really have to do anything except the mission you already have. Nico is currently trying to find out more about the ingredients. The two of us will be the ones researching this. You have to stay alive and keep Harry and his friends alive. We are going to do some research outside of Hogwarts, while you do it on the inside. No one will be in real danger."

Percy just nodded. He wasn't convinced. Didn't they say he just had to find the Lighting Bolt and stop WW III? Didn't that result in so many deaths he doesn't dare to count them? Let alone ask who actually died? He sighed. He still had to do his detention for a month, he hoped his body would be able to resist it.

"Are you sure it's that poison? You said there were more options." Frank's face darkened considerably. "Let's just hope it isn't one of the others otherwise we are in a lot of trouble."

 **So it's a little shorter again…. Not really happy about that but I thought this would be a good time to cut it all off. Hope you like it! Please leave a review!**

 **Guest: I actually expected someone to point that out earlier with the houses and stuff, but it is important for the story. It had to be something else then Slytherin or Gryffindor (reason will be later on in the story) And I really hope you'll see my reasoning then.**

 **Guest: I loved Percabeth in the books actually, but then came the fanfiction… The first few times I thought like yeah sometimes he does some stupid things, but after a few weeks it was just irritating like, he isn't a toddler! SERIOUSLY! And HIS NAME IS PERCY NOT SEAWEEDBRAIN so I kind of stopped reading it at all. Also when I am rereading the books I am favouring Perachel or PercyxPiper. Jasper is just too perfect and they aren't made for each other… But that's my opinion of course. Then there is PercyxLuke I actually think this should be like a bromance and then with Lukes betrayal Percy is super angry at him, but he still sees him as his friend in the end… wow… I really just needed to say that xD So yeah my reasoning xD Hope you like the story ;)**

 **Shiningsilverwolf: Thanks!**

 **siblingloveF2: yeey longest review** **I am not sure about all the witches and wizards yet. I do want to tell like the order and stuff and I actually plan on letting the story continue in another book so this story will contain the final battle and that kind of stuff, but I am not sure. I would like to hear (or read) what you have in mind, I can always use extra inspiration/ ideas!**

 **: here is another chapter! I always try to update every day.**

 **Thereader16: I do think about a monster attack, but not sure about what kind of monster yet, maybe 'just' a few dementors?**

 **ICE-THE-CRITIC: You're welcome! I try not to take the credit from others, it used to happen a lot to me and I hated it, so I won't do it to others ;) I am surprised myself actually. I don't really think what I want to write in each chapter. I just know what I want to happen in the story and when and I am just going to write what comes up in my head. Sometimes I have to delete a whole chapter or have very short chapters, but that's because I write like that. Hope you like how I used Frank and I also brought in Nico as you could read. There won't be much focus on them, but there will be letters and stuff like that. I try not to make too many filler chapters, but well some have little details for later on ;) And I do agree on the ass kicking. It won't happen to soon, but when it does they are going all out!**

 **JelloGirl323: I really try to include everything I want, but it's so much at the moment not everything works out. I actually want to have a few important chapters with a lot of bonding in them, but I don't know how it will work out yet. I am going to do soma major Percy and Draco bonding, I am going to have a lot of fun with that xD(big plans for Harry, Percy and Draco fighting and the whole school has kind of a war.. but not totally sure ;))**


	29. Chapter 29

**This is a bit of a filling and a bit of Percy/Piper bonding. Also a little explaining again, but don't expect too much plot please sorry reason below!**

Third Person View

Percy suddenly didn't feel so good. Who would want to kill demigods like that? And why? He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. Frank shot him a worried look, but went on with unpacking of the boxes in their room.

"So it's or a chance we survive that stuff, or we die anyway?" Percy looked up at Frank and the other boy nodded. "Yeah, that's it actually. That is why Nico and I are going to do research to and you'll have to be careful not to get detention." Percy snorted.

"Well, then I am dead." Frank froze. "What do you mean?" Percy shot him a guilty look. "A months' worth of detention?" All colour drained from Franks face. "That's _not_ good, really _not_ good." "I'll be fine. Don't know how yet, but I will be fine." Percy had a small smile on his lips when he said it, but his eyes were worried.

"But I just don't get it. Who would want to kill us and who knows we are demigods!" Suddenly a look of panic flashed across Percy's face. "We have to tell the others!" Frank didn't understand the older boy anymore and Percy explained. "There are other demigods at Hogwarts! They don't know!" He jumped up and grabbed a quill and some pieces of parchment.

"There are others?" "Yeah, Angelina, Lee, brother of Le _o_ , Drake, Luna, Susan, Ernie and Neville. That's of course for as far as I know them. Maybe there are more, but they haven't been at camp then." Frank stared at a wall thinking. "Who in this house know about us?" Percy thought for a moment.

"Euhm, Sirius, my uncle, Remus, his best friend, Molly and Arthur Weasley, you know the two redheaded adults and then there are three professors, Professor Sprout, professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall. Sprout isn't in the Order, but is our head of house and really nice and stuff."

Frank nodded again. "I think we should tell them. They can help us do research. As adults they can get more information then we can." Percy nodded while he kept writing. "Yeah, but I think we should do our own research first. It is clear that these people know about demigods, maybe they are demigods themselves? Or maybe monsters?"

"I don't know but if we send those wizards after monsters they are going to die. Spells have effect on us, but less then they normally would. The killing curse, for example, can't kill demigods in one blow. Monsters are totally immune except the monsters wizards already know of, like dementors. They invented a spell to go against these monsters, but empousai and hellhounds are immune to all existing spells." Percy grabbed the next piece of parchment and wrote to the next person.

"What if they are wizards? Without magic we can't really do anything against them." Asked Frank. He was impressed with Percy at the moment. Everyone always said Percy wasn't smart, but he was and Frank still remembered his first quest with Percy. The son of Poseidon knew what had to be done. He was smart, but never really showed it to anyone and he thought aloud quite often what made it look like he wasn't smart.

"Ask someone of the Hecate cabin to come with you. Maybe Lou Ellen. I think she knows about this because I ones saw a picture of Hogwarts on the wall in her cabin. She is a lot more powerful than wizards. She is able to attack and defend at the same time and defend others too." Percy stopped writing for a few seconds.

"I am still trying to think of someone who wants us dead. There are monsters, but there aren't much other beings that know about demigods…" Suddenly Percy facepalmed. "Of course! Demigods that are still angry at the gods! Maybe some of the demigods who were with Kronos are still angry and formed a group? I don't know, but that would be the most logical right?" Percy send a uncertain look to Frank who nodded.

"It is, but how would they know about wizards?" Percy's face darkened. "Maybe a camper of Hecate told them? Or empousai, they are monsters that listen to Hecate, maybe they knew to? There are a lot of ways to know about wizards once you know about the gods."

Frank nodded. He really didn't like the idea of fighting against other demigods. He would have to kill humans, that was very different then kill monsters. Monsters would return to earth one way or another, but humans, demigod or not, wouldn't. When he looked at Percy he realised Percy already had done these things. Percy already had killed other demigods, former friends, family. And he would have to do it again if they were right about the demigods.

"You know this could all be a misunderstanding right?" Percy looked up at Frank with one eyebrow raised. "She could have just gotten that potion by mistake?" Percy shook his head. "I don't think it is. I heard from someone else who had the punishment that there wasn't any ink needed. And Hazel told me she had to use the ink. So someone must have told her that Hazel is a demigod or to let her use the 'ink'. When she wrote with the quill she wrote with her own blood and the ink probably changed places with the blood. I just hope she will be alright."

Percy stood up with a determent expression. "We'll fix this, we always do. But we aren't going to get any further with our research if we don't sleep, so let's fix this room first." Frank smiled and nodded. He really needed to get his mind of their problems at the moment.

0o0o0

The next day the two boys were almost done with unpacking the boxes. A lot of different things were stored up in the attic. Sometimes they were books, sometimes they were heads of House Elves (what made both boys a little nauseous) and sometimes even weird creatures that would try to bite your fingers of or the boxes themselves tried to eat your hand.

The first time Percy came across a box like that he almost lost his left underarm. He had to slice the box with the knife he had gotten from Hecate to free himself. The scars were still red and painful when you touched them.

Now when they came across something like that they would immediately slice open the box, see what was in there and then decide what to do. Books, papers and valuables were brought downstairs so Sirius could decide what to do, but when they were clothes with holes in them from the moths they just burned the box with its content.

"Lunch is ready!" Sounded the muffled voice of Molly from the kitchen six stories below. From the outside the house had just four stories, but when you are a wizard you can hex two extra stories in your house.

The boys put down the boxes they were currently trying to move and checked if everything was still closed. The last time a box with some enchanted books was left open they came back with the books everywhere trying to destroy the beds and cabinets.

"Almost done!" Percy pumped his fist in the air and then walked down the stairs. Frank laughed at his friends antics and followed.

Lunch was delicious, as usual. Molly's cooking was delicious, but every demigod had to agree that Sally's food was even better.

Percy, Harry and Sirius were talking about the Marauders and their time at Hogwarts. Both Sirius and Harry sometimes needed to be saved from a sad look and then Percy would jump in and ask something or crack a joke.

Frank was talking with Fred, George, Ron and Hermione about the Stoll brothers and their cabin. The boys thought they were hilarious, but Hermione kept reminding everyone that it was very irresponsible of the Stolls to do such pranks on their fellow students.

Hazel and Piper were talking with Tonks and Piper would help her find a style that would fit her best. Sometimes they would burst out laughing because Tonks suddenly had a pig nose or no ears.

After lunch the four demigods went to Piper and Hazel's room. The boys could use a bit more rest, so they decided to just talk for a bit.

"Hey, Hazel. How is your hand doing?" Asked Percy a few minutes in the conversation. Hazel shrugged. "Fine I think. It's just a few white lines nothing more nothing less. Not red or anything." The other three visibly relaxed, but Piper didn't even seem so tense.

"Uhm, can you tell me why it's so important?" Percy and Frank shared a look. Frank nodded and Percy turned to the girls. "Well, I, and Piper to, thought it was pretty weird that the scars didn't respond to Ambrosia. It even looked a little infected, right." Hazel nodded, she just now thought about what that could mean.

"There are just a few poisons that could defy the healing powers of the food of the gods and the options aren't good." The boys shared a look again, but it wasn't as tense, just hesitant. "There are about ten options." Explained Frank. "And of all of those is just one not bad enough to kill you without a doubt."

The girls stared wide-eyed at the boys. "You mean she could" "No" Percy interrupted Piper before she would make Hazel panic completely. "From what Chiron, the Athena cabin and a few Romans have gathered this poison is the only one that doesn't kill you in small proportions. If it is healing, then your body is winning. You are lucky with your one day detention, otherwise your chances would be smaller to nihil."

The girls just nodded numbly letting everything settle in. "Frank and Nico are going to do some research about the poison, how you can make it, how you can get it, that kind of things. We just have to watch out for detentions." The girls nodded again.

"Is Nico going to be here too?" Asked Hazel. She really didn't want to know what could have happened to her if this wasn't that _one_ poison. Percy snorted and Frank smiled.

"No. If he would come here he would probably murder everyone in sight that could have done something about Umbridge. That is why he isn't going to go to Hogwarts. He would murder Umbridge, what isn't a problem, but he would also murder Dumbledore and he is like the beacon of hope of the Order." Hazel smiled while Piper had to cover her mouth or she would burst out laughing.

After another fifteen minutes of just some random talking and explaining Hogwarts and the subject to Frank everyone but Hazel left the room. Frank went downstairs so he could help with something (His own room was a bit too depressing for his liking) and Piper went to help Percy with his and Frank's room.

"Ugh, it stinks in here! You have to wash your clothes you know!" Piper had a look of disgust on her face. Percy just rolled his eyes and went to the first box in sight. "Watch out, some boxes try to bite of your limbs." Piper didn't look convinced so Percy showed her his scar.

The teeth that the box had developed magically had left nasty red triangle scars that were a little swollen. "Okay, thanks for the warning." Piper had seen a lot of scars and open wounds, but she still wasn't used to blood and she suddenly felt nauseous. Percy just shrugged and opened the first box.

"Whoo!" He closed it immediately. He now knew what had been making the noises at night. A dozen spiderlike creatures with ten legs with spikes and tails were crawling over each other in the box. He even saw one of them breath fire and he was happy the box was enchanted. "This one is going to be last. Sirius should have a look at this." Percy pointed his want at the box and it sealed itself.

Piper huffed. "Show off!" "What? I can't use magic because you can't?" Percy raised a challenging eyebrow. "No! It's just that … Ugh! It's no fair!" "I couldn't even use magic until a few month ago, don't go into the 'no fair' argument with me!" Piper rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked after a few minutes. They had gotten a lot further, but now Piper had found a trapdoor in the ceiling. Percy eyes it wearily. "We should Sirius get a look at that to, maybe he knows what's in there. I really don't want the mother of those spider things to live up there." Piper agreed and they went on.

"I'll help you." Percy was just in time or Piper would have fallen down the stairs that were behind her. She was lifting two boxes and had taken a few steps back to keep her balance. "You can ask for help you know." Smiled Percy. Piper just rolled her eyes… again. "Yeah, I know, but you are busy yourself."

"So, I like helping!" Grinned Percy and he put down the box. He looked around. There were five boxes unopened and three with books in them. Then there was the trapdoor and maybe there could be something under Franks bed, they weren't able to move it even with magic it was impossible.

"Okay I'll take these two you take that one." Percy pointed to the one Piper already had in her arms and then pointed his wand at one of the other two boxes and it began to float in the air. He steered it towards the stairs and he followed.

"Why don't you just use magic for all the boxes." Asked Piper. "Because that's no fair for you and I already haven't trained in to long I lack physical training." Said Percy. They manoeuvred downstairs dodging the weir furniture and other occupants of the house. They put the boxes in the second living room that was now full of boxes. No one came there anyway because they didn't know if the furniture was hexed to eat you if you sat down and they didn't really wanted to test it out.

"Let me get this." Percy took Pipers box and put it on a table and turned to the door again. "Let's stop for today, we still have to do homework." Said Piper. Percy mumbled something not so friendly towards their teachers and homework, but went to sit down in the living room anyway.

Their homework had moved to the living room permanently so they would be able to work together, just as they always do in Hogwarts. It was probably something for their house, because the Gryffindors had looked at them strangely when they had asked for a space they could make their homework in together. (Hermione had, of course, joined them a few minutes after they had gotten the living room to work in.)

Percy sat against the sofa while Piper lay horizontally across the thing. Her head on one armrest her feet on the other. She used Percy's head as armrest because the sofa was so small. "You know you could just sit straight and use a normal armrest?" Piper grinned. "Of course but what it the fun in that?"

Percy shrugged. He didn't really mind her arm resting on his head. "Hey, you can do two things at a time, right?" Percy nodded, what Piper thought was pretty annoying because her arm would move to.

"Well, let's play twenty questions." Percy thought about it for a second before shrugging. "Fine, but you can start." "Okay, first why is your favourite colour blue." Percy laughed. "I never really told anyone, not sure why though. My first step-father was an idiot. He told my mom there was no such thing as blue food and ever since then my mom would always take home blue candy and it became our inside joke."

Piper smiled. "Second question, where did you find Blackjack?" Percy became serious again. "On the Princess Andromeda, Luke used it as a transporter for his troops until Beckendorf blew it up. He held Blackjack down in the basement you could say. Blackjack wasn't really happy with that treatment and when I battled Luke there I freed Blackjack."

"third question. How did you get Riptide?" "From Chiron, but it wasn't his sword. Zoë Nightshade was the crafter and she gave it to Hercules. He didn't thank her and that is how she became to hate males."

"Fourth question, what is your biggest fear." Percy was silent for a long time. Piper couldn't really understand why, until he spoke again. "Tartarus, not the place, the being."

"Why is that?" "We met him. He let us wander in that place until we were infront of the Doors. Then he appeared in a smaller body. We survived because Damasen and Bob gave their lives for us." Piper was silent. She didn't know this.

"Who is Bob?" Percy was silent again until he spoke in a shaky voice. "Nico, Thalia and I battled him in the Underworld. We washed away his memories in the Lethe and we called him Bob. When we were in Tartarus Annabeth asked about him and when he heard me say his name he knew I was in trouble and came to find me. He defended us in there and helped us survive otherwise we would have died."

Piper asked her question immidiatly, so he didn't have to dwell on anything. "Who is Damasen?" "A giant. The bane of Mars so he is peaceful. He saved me from dying once I had all the curses I told you about earlier. He helped Bob defend the Doors so we could escape."

"How did you survive the fall into Tartarus?" They were both talking fast. Piper because she wanted to know what happened and she would probably never have a chance like this again and Percy because it felt okay for the first time to talk about it again.

"We landed in the river Cocytus. The River of Misery. I managed to keep us afloat but it took a lot of me. That water isn't meant to be controlled you know. Annabeth kept me thinking about the good things and we both made it out."

"What was the landscape like?" "The air was heavy to breath and was very dark red. The place we landed in was a cave so big Manhattan would have fit into it. The ground changed every so often. Sometimes it was dirt, or a swamp sometimes it would cut you because it was made of glass."

"How did you heal yourself. Annabeth went in with a broken ankle and out without one." "The Phlegethon. River of Fire. It heals you, but not like Ambrosia. It tastes awful and it doesn't still your hunger or something. It keeps you alive so you can endure more punishment."

"What were the first monsters you encountered?" "The very first was Arachne who had survived the fall somehow, but our real first monsters were empousai. We followed them until they attacked us and that is where Bob came to the rescue."

"How did you send the message?" "Annabeth came up with the idea after a nightmare. We had rested by a shroud of Hermes and some of the Camp offerings ended up there. She used Riptide to write the note and then burned it on the alter." Piper smiled at how smart the daughter of Athena truly was.

"What did you encounter after the empousai?" "The Arai, those curse monster, Misery herself and Night. That were the real things really. The Arai almost killed me. I almost choked Misery with her own poison and we got to get Night to talk so we could get past her."

"What did you feel when you went through the Doors?" "Regret. I didn't want to leave my friends. They hadn't seen the day and night in a long time. They wanted to help us, but didn't gain anything from it."

After that it was silent for a few seconds. "Question fourteen. I heard you have blown up a mountain." Percy was glad she finally changed the subject. He felt better now he had talked about it, but he didn't really want to continue right now.

 **I had wanted to continue this, but my sister is going to the hospital so I cut it of right here. Sorry but I am not in the mood to write something happy again. (the theme kind of made that clear I think…)**

 **I will answer your reviews tomorrow, sorry I am really worried about my sister… She couldn't move from the pain in her side and it began to form weird red spots so yeah… not good sorry again…**


	30. Chapter 30

**So I am going to do a recap from last chapter and do it a little different, cause it's a little depressing for my taste… yeah I really was in a bad mood because of my sister…. But I'll leave it like that in my other chapter so you can see that is how depressing I can be… well I can be worse but that doesn't matter!**

 **And OMG HOW MANY OF YOU JUST REVIEWED 0.0 I just don't know where I was with answering! OMG if I forget you… SORRY just tell me … sorry…**

 **Guest: yeah basically... (I kindof see her in the serie like that… shhh don't tell the others….)**

 **siblingloveF2: that could work… but then I would have to get the wizards to camp for a good and believable reason…. THAT'S HARD YOU KNOW! If you have a idea aboutthat… tell me! I would like to try that, but yeah… it has to be believable and all the ideas I have are unbelievable or go against the plot I already have… So that won't really work… If you have something tell me! Again…**

 **Guest: I know, but Hermione and Percy won't go really good right now. He is going to hide it (very good) but he hates everything that remindes him of Annabeth and they are both smart, love to read and all that stuff so yeah… not going to work…. Sorry…. And if there is a good suggestion I would consider everything. From pairing Percy with Snape to Hazel and Dumbledore… (you would have to come up with the plot then btw xD) So it's never to late. They can break up, or not even get together so it's never to late!**

 **ICE-THE-CRITIC: thanks! And it's a bit of both I think… So yeah just stay reading I think xD I will ask as soon as I need some help! I really appreciate your reviews btw. They are really useful and help me create the plot better! Thanks! And just try to write sometimes! I wrote for myself at first and just read it myself and changed it until I was happy with it. When I got better I began to post here. Just try! And it helps I can see you're honest in your reviews so thanks for that (again)**

 **Guest: DAMMIT! I have to change that! Sorry…**

 **Kittycat3000: haha no problem! Thanks for the review!**

 **Arno: Haha, maybe, but not right away. I am still trying to figure out how I am going to make my plot believable, but with the Stolls that's going to be 10000 times harder… So maybe. (I do want them in here actually. I just LOVE the Stolls!)**

 **Guest: YES Frank! One of my favourites!**

 **Guest: absolutlely going to happen! He is going to do some big things in that form! (not just pranks!)**

 **Amethyst-Pheonix2003: She is feeling better, but probably just because of the medicine. She's home again *pheeww* but it was quite the scare. The last time she was in such pain she had to be in surgery (is that how you say that? Idk sorry) But that wasn't needed now so it's fine.**

 **ICE-THE-CRITIC: I honestly don't know if my last answer is double or something but here goes my next xD You are going to see the armour, but not sure how soon. This chapter won't be with Hogwarts but next probably will. Sorry about that but I am going to do a little recap from last chapter and some plan making between the demigods. And yeah… I don't always like my sister(as with all siblings I think), but she is still my sister and she scared us to death back then… (last time this happened she had to take surgery…)**

 **Guest: That is happening!**

 **ihatemath: I hate math to! and thank you! I really try!**

 **StephanieStephanie: Thanks! This is going to happen more ;)**

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire: Yeah xD I just wanted to finish the chapter but now I reread it and I am laughing so hard xD I didn't even realise I wrote that xD thanks for the review!**

 **: She is doing great at the moment, but she does have medicine. Here is your update! And thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: I totally agree now I am writing!**

 _ **OKAY THIS IS PRETTY IMPORTANT!**_

 **I am going to update when I have the time. So that will be once every day/ once every two days or once every three days. That is because I have at the moment ten essays to write for school and my other homework keeps growing… And I already am behind with my homework…. So I won't be updating this much anymore and I'll pick up my other story a little more so I am going to spread my writing time between the two stories…**

Third Person View

After that it was silent. They didn't talk both in their own thoughts. Percy felt a little better after telling Piper what he had been through, but he also felt the pain again. It was weird, feeling better but with more pain at the same time.

After a few minutes Piper began to talk again. "Question fourteen. I heard you blew up a mountain, _how?_ " Percy's face cracked into a smile and after that he just began to laugh a real laugh. After Tartarus it seemed a little, well… funny to blow up a mountain, almost die, visit a Titaness and get back at your own funeral. He told her the whole story and it was like no one had just talked about hell itself.

0o0o0

The four demigods were sitting on the floor in the attic. They had a map in their middle and were examining it. It was a map of Hogwarts they had gotten from Hecate. All the secret rooms, forbidden rooms, passages, towers and other things you normally wouldn't see were on the map.

"What if we set it up in here-" Began Piper, but Percy shook his head. "No, that's not going to work. Then we are way too close to the other students. This would, of course, be the best option, but the D.A. meetings are there so that won't work."

He pointed at a hallway behind the Great Hall. "I think that is our best option. This hallway is a secret one, I doubt even Dumbledore knows about it. There are more than a few rooms that are secret as well, so if we get guests there won't be any magic needed, cause Umbridge will detect that and then we are in trouble. Frank." Percy turned to the other boy.

"Didn't you say Chiron would send a few others?" Frank nodded. "Yeah, but it isn't sure yet. He doesn't want to risk anyone and the war still weighs heavily on the camps."

Percy nodded slowly, deep in thought. "I am going to contact Chiron. If I am not finished before dinner, just think of something." The others nodded and went back to the map.

When Percy was gone Hazel spoke. "You really see he has done these kind of things before." She sounded sad, what was pretty accurate to how she actually felt. She felt sad and worried. Percy took the role of leader again, not that she minded of course, Percy was the best leader there is, but that was his third time, or maybe even more, that he had to take the role of leader.

"Yeah. I don't know if he wants to be the leader or just feels like he has to. I don't really understand why he feels like he has to though." Agreed Frank. He was worried about his friend, just like Hazel.

"Because this just got personal." Said Piper. The other two looked surprised and Piper gave them a small smile. "He is a wizard himself remember, he isn't just a demigod with a blessing. He sees Hazel as his little sister and Umbridge poisoned her. He sees us all as his family, his only family until he met Sirius, and now people are trying to kill us, again. I think he fears this is going to be another war. He doesn't want to lose any of us. Anyone it doesn't matter." She sighed.

"A few hours ago we played twenty questions and we got to the subject Tartarus. It really was bad." She told them everything she knew. "He controlled poison?" Hazel asked in a small voice. Piper nodded. "He made Misery feel misery, something that would have been bad normally, but the worst was that he felt afraid of it when he said it."

"And they _saw_ Tartarus in person? Like he stood in front of them?" Again Piper nodded and Frank swallowed. "Do we know what happened between him and Annabeth?" Asked Frank. He hadn't been in Camp when they broke up, so he didn't know what happened other than just some rumours the Aphrodite and Venus children spread.

"Percy said they hadn't talked normally since Tartarus and Annabeth treated him like a time bomb. He also said she never had time to talk to him, but had time to talk to Grover or others from Camp and when he went on a quest with us she suddenly wanted to get in contact with him and before they broke up she yelled at him. 'You were with Hazel and Piper all the time! What do I have to think about that!' or something like that. So yeah she probably didn't trust him and he didn't like that and he broke up with her." Hazel glared at nothing while Piper told Frank what happened.

"Well, I didn't really expect that." Said Frank. Piper gave him a small smile. "I think no one but Percy saw it coming. Annabeth was just so confused and angry when he said they broke up. I almost laughed at how silent everyone was all of a sudden, no one, I mean no one has ever talked like that to Annabeth and got away with it." Her smile grew a little just like Hazels face wasn't as dark as earlier.

"Yeah, and the funny thing is that the Athena Cabin didn't even blame Percy for it. They stay neutral, but I think they side with Percy, at least most of them. When they heard she hasn't talked to him after she went to Olympus they all frowned, like they didn't understand." Agreed the younger girl.

When dinner began Percy came down, he seemed a bit brighter, but didn't tell anyone why. He, Frank and Ron began a conversation about who knows what, while Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's discussion with Fred and George.

The three of them were talking about a lot of pranks the twins had done over the years. Suddenly Percy tapped at George's shoulder, who was seated next to him. "Hey dude, come listen to this, we want to prank someone." George immediately turned around and not that long after Fred joined to conversation. Harry just shook his head with an amused smile on his face and began a conversation with Piper who sat across the table.

 **Ugh! Such a small chapter! But next one is in HOGWARTS WHOOO! Okay! So yeah… so short! *sobs in a corner* I have a question. What do you want to happen? When I think it fits, it's going to happen. If it doesn't but it's a very good idea, maybe a one shot or another story? Idk yet and it will happen a lot later then but that's it my question. What do you want to happen?**

 **(Next chapter will be twice as long don't worry but give me some time to write it!)**

 **Oh and for the ones who want to know what happened with my sister!  
She is doing all right. She had so much pain in her stomach(well not stomach, but I don't know the name in English…) that she couldn't move anymore. They went to the hospital and got some medicine. She is currently stopping with the medicine because she is throwing up because of them… So she is going to be in pain again. Why was I in such a bad mood? Because the last time she was this way she had to take surgery… So it was pretty frightening… That's that and hopefully she'll be completely better soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was short!**


	31. Chapter 31

Third Person View (Wednesday after Christmas break (before dinner))

School had started again two days ago. Percy was in a bad mood, again. Frank had left three days before they had to leave again and they hadn't heard of him since and that normally meant bad news. He wanted to know what the hell was going on!

There were only a few things that could keep Percy's mind of all his problems. The most well… startling thing for Percy was that almost everyone he knew would come to him for help with their homework. Yes even Luna, a daughter of Athena would come to him for help. He never really was that smart person, but apparently the wizards thought about that differently.

He actually liked it to help people with their homework and find out he was actually good at it. Normally people would wouldn't go to Percy for any help except with quests and it was a nice change. At camp everyone always called him Kelp Head, Kelp For Brains or Seaweed Brain and no one would take any of his advice serious other than battle advice.

Another thing were the twins, Fred and George. At Grimmauld Place the three of them had become really close, well once Percy was done with cleaning his room he had time to socialize again. He would help them with ideas for their joke shop or they would just make homework while they talked about random things, from Quidditch (what seemed to be the most popular thing in the wizarding world by far!) to Camp and from homework to girls.

Then there was Ginny. She was his new little sister and sometimes he would be more protective then her own brothers. He had already figured that she had a crush on someone, but she wouldn't tell him who it was, although he had a good guess with all the times she stared at the Golden Trio. There were also times she would ask him to help her with her homework, what he gladly did for her.

There was Hazel of course, who would come to him if she had a problem, but also just to talk about things so they could both not think about everything Frank might be doing at the moment.

Piper was becoming his standard homework buddy. They might not be in the same year, but that didn't really matter. They would just sit, write and talk about random things. Sometimes they would actually discuss their homework, but there were times when they would have a very serious conversation, like what had happened in Tartarus in more detail or about their former relations.

Percy began to realize how he felt for Piper, yes he wasn't that oblivious little boy anymore, but he didn't want those feelings. He just wanted to end this quest and go home afterwards, what probably wouldn't happen.

Actually, he didn't even know what home was anymore! At Camp he would just be the hero, the boy who saved them and of course the oblivious and stupid boy that you would never listened to except in battle. Here, in Hogwarts, he felt at peace. He didn't have to prove that he was a hero. He could joke around all he wanted but no one would say he was an idiot.

Of course he did miss his true friends at camp. Travis, Connor and Leo, for example, were just like him. Everyone just thought they were idiots that could only joke. When the four boys had become closer (Leo and Percy had developed a real friendship on the Argo II) they learned what the others had gone through to need a mask.

Percy had never been able to show weakness. Not when he lived with Gabe, the man would punch him if he did. Not with his mother, if he cried he would break her heart. Not when he came to Camp, he had to find the lightning bolt, save his best friend, hold the sky and become a leader when he was fifteen and lead his friends and family to their death.

Travis and Connor never had a loving family. Their mom wouldn't look at them because they looked like their father. They had a little sister, but she was a mortal. She thought they were crazy, idiots and stupid.

Leo thought he had killed his mother, thought he couldn't fix anything that was important and was just a huge bad luck charm for everyone that knew him. The other three put a lot of effort in letting Leo believe he was worth something, that he was important and that his foster homes were all wrong about him.

This was something no one (well no one but Grover and Calypso) knew. They all just thought the boys were planning a new prank whenever they were together. They didn't think the boys would ever be able to have a serious conversation.

But back to the point! Percy was in a bad mood and that was why he was in the by the Mist protected basement under the Great Hall. Yes, there actually was one of those. Behind the Great Hall, or behind the staff table, was a hidden door. If you wanted to get in you had to be a demigod and you had to touch a little , the T from the Greek alphabet.

Percy didn't really like it, it reminded him to much of the Labyrinth, but he didn't mention it to the others. The Theta was carved into the outside of the castle and if you pushed it there would be a door into the wall. You had to step _into,_ yes actually into, the wall, walk between the two rows of stones down to basement level (or the dungeon level) and there was another door that had to be opened the same way.

The hallway you would find yourself in was LONG, like as long as the longest side of the Great Hall long! Underneath the Hall was a trainings room that worked like the Room of Requirement, but also different. You walked in and the Room would decide what you needed.

For Hazel there would be an area with different kind of metals and an area for training with the Mist. For Percy a creek would start flowing through the arena. There were always a swordfighting area, archery range and other standard activities for demigods, but also dummies that would react like an opponent that would variate each time you attacked them. Sometimes it would be a hellhound sometimes it would be a dementor.

When they had chosen this place they just knew (from the map) that there were different rooms and a training area, that it was all so advanced was a _very_ pleasant surprise. They already thought they would have to charm the room themselves.

They did have to charm the other rooms. They made a little infirmary, different guest rooms, stables and a weaponry. They had heard that Frank would sometimes crash in this place if Hogwarts was closer than their safe house or if he had information.

For these people they made a kitchen and two bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls of course. Then there was also food of course and they had asked a House-Elf named Dobby(Dumbledore had told them this House-Elf would be glad to help them and keep it all a secret) to get the food once someone would be staying in the secret hide out.

Also if they actually found something some other demigods would come over to help defeat the enemy (5 very strong demigods were strong, but with just 5, so that wouldn't really work.) They would also need an infirmary you couldn't really go an explain to madam Pomfrey that you had a million scars on your body from a war against mother earth herself.

"You stink. Take a shower before you go to dinner." Percy turned around, his knife (he had decided, with some help from Hazel, to call it Emperor because it was made of Emperior gold) ready for an attack, but he relaxed when he saw Piper leaning against the doorframe.

Percy gave her a grin, but his heart wasn't in it. "What's wrong?" Her voice was calm, but he knew her better than that at the moment. He knew she was just as on edge as he was. When the word came they would be able to attack the enemy or defend the castle, whatever came first.

"I just can't take the silence. I learned the hard way, the longer the silence…" His voice faltered, not wanting to say that it would mean they had a very big problem. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just hope they are okay, all of them." He tapped the blade of the knife three times and it turned back into the ring.

He gave Piper a grin again, now a bit more relaxed. "I'll take a shower, but if I'm late tell them I had homework, what's true." Piper nodded, but didn't leave. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"How's your hand?" Her voice wasn't calm anymore, a curtain edge told Percy he had to tell Piper the truth. He shrugged. "Red, but nothing more. Maybe because I am a son of Poseidon I can take poison better or something? I don't know, but it isn't bad yet." Piper studied him for a few seconds before she nodded and turned around.

0o0o0

Percy glared at his hand. It was throbbing, red and thick, but he couldn't let the others worry about him. It was three days later and he still had three more weeks to go with his detention. He didn't feel well either and he got more and more sleepless nights because of his nightmares.

But all this couldn't effect his good mood. He was absolutely happy today. Frank had come to visit and had told them they had found the only person who was able to make the poison and they would go and arrest this person this week. He and Nico would go and maybe someone from Camp, but probably only the two of them.

Percy was happy about that. Now they were one step closer to discovering who exactly was the one who wanted them dead and Percy was pretty sure that was a good thing. Of course, once they had arrested that man (or woman Frank didn't tell them it was a man or not) the enemy would know that someone was after them and would operate much more careful, but they at least would have a lead.

"Hey, Percy!" Percy turned around to find Draco walking up to him. "So?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "So what?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, you kind of scared the crap out of everyone by telling us that Umbridge is using a fatal poison, _so_ how is it going with the investigations?"

"Frank and Nico found the one that made the poison. Sometime this week they are going to arrest him, but it's not sure yet when exactly. Maybe tomorrow or maybe even Wednesday." The older boy shrugged, but Draco wasn't okay with this answer.

"What about Umbridge, what are you going to do about it?" Percy sighed. "We aren't sure. We can't just do something. Dumbledore would have to fire her, but he can't. Only the minister has that power because she is so powerful." Draco nodded slowly.

"She is asking around for people who want to be in a group of students called the Inquisitor Corps. They would have more power than Perfects and would have to listen to her directly." This time it was Percy who nodded slowly, thinking.

"You should join." Percy rolled his eyes when he saw Draco's surprised expression. "You have an image to keep. If you join others will think you do it because you want power and that kind of stuff, but for us it's good to have someone on the inside, someone who knows what she is planning. And as a son of your dad you are the best person for it."

Draco smiled a little and nodded. "Got it. So I should just act like an brat and give you all the information she gives us?" Percy smiled at his cousin. "Yep, that's it. Just do that and we're in a lot less trouble."

"Well I have to go, homework is awful at the moment." Percy laughed while Draco just grinned. "Understood." Percy clapped Draco on the back and said boy gave a small wave and turned a corner to the library.

 **2108 words! Okay so yeah what you think? I am going to post longer and longer chapters and I'll finish this story in a few chapters. I am thinking about a sequel. Something with Death Eaters, a few more campers, demigods discovered (not by everyone don't worry!) and a few plot twists! WHOO oh and romance of course!**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and tell me what you think!**

 **Ihatemath: yes!**

 **Guest: Thanks! It's going a lot better, but she is still on medication (and now on medication for the side effects of the other medication -_-)**

 **Angel de acuario: Yeah I know, but the Blacks are mostly named after stars and Perseus wasn't a name for the constelion, but the hero's fate, what didn't work. I wanted to keep that from the book cause that is like a really important thing.**

 **Guest: I searched it because I wasn't sure anymore, but Regulus was born in 1961 and Sirius in 1959 so Sirius** _ **is**_ **in fact the older brother.** **and I don't really know what** _ **it**_ **is but euhm… I forgot? Hehe whoops…**

 **Thereader16: Heey I am going to use something like that! THANK YOU!**

 **Pp: thank you! (although genius is a little bit over the top, maybe just good? ;p)**

 **ICE-THE-CRITIC: Yep, that's right about the relation I have with my sister. Sometimes super smooth and sometimes just argument after argument, but I wouldn't have it any other way! Don't worry about being in Florida and not reviewing and stuff. I really appreciate it when you review but if you can't I understand! Okay I really agree with you on the not-more-demigods-to-hogwarts thing! I really do! But I am going against myself. I'll bring in the Stolls at one moment, but they will just be in that training centre. They'll have** _ **one**_ **important role and that would have to be in the sequel (probably maybe this one but then the story will be longer… or a huge cliffhanger… that's also possible) SO they will only be there like a day and not have more than like three lines each (okay maybe a little more) but that's it! (I just love the Stolls to much to keep them out of the story okay! SORRY!)**

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire: That would be really funny, I admit that I thought about that to, but that doesn't really fit with the character I am creating here… So I am kind of sad about that to, but yeah… sorry not going to do that, maybe in a future fanfic?**

 **JelloGirl323: I just love Piper and think she would fit so much better with Percy then Annabeth (well at least once Annabeth became really well ever since she began to cling at Percy so much) I like Percabeth but the more I reread the series I like Pipercy more… Yeah not going to happen I know, but I still do. I really see Piper as someone who will except anyone, doesn't matter who. Look at Leo! They were best friends even though he was so hyper all the time and then there was the whole deal with Jason and if he really loved her or if he loved Reyna. AND I'll TOTALLY do something like that, maybe even combine some ideas for pranks into one big prank? Not sure yet but it WILL happen!**

 **Dauntlessofthesea: Thank you! It's really hard to know what I can and what I can't do with grammar. I am learning like three languages at the same time… Dutch, English and German and then I am trying to understand French (although I can't…) so I sometimes just work with the German constructions in English or the other way around…. Oops ;p**


	32. Chapter 32

**So I want to tell you all that I thought that I already uploaded this chapter, what clearly wasn't the case… After that I was so busy I didn't even have time to get online properly to see the reviews. I** _ **am**_ **working on the next chapter, but I have to do some more planning because, well, this story is coming to an end and I have some plot twist like things coming up for you, but that isn't important right now. I hope you enjoy the chapter! (around 4500 words I am pretty proud of myself but next chapter should be longer.)**

Ron was trying not to laugh when the fourteen Quidditch players walked up the field, but it was very hard. Percy's hair was bright purple and as revenge he had hexed Angelina's clothes so everything she would put on would be neon pink, even her Quidditch drapes.

They both looked utterly ridiculous. Mostly because the purple of Percy's hair didn't go with yellow and Angelina's neon pink wasn't really nice next to the scarlet red of her teammates.

These nice looks were the result of a prank war between the two teams. It began two weeks before the game and started as a simple prank war between Percy and Fred and George, but it quickly escalated into a war between the two teams.

Some very funny pranks had been played on each other and the whole school had to agree that it was more fun than the usual tension between the two next playing teams. What made everything better were the comments thrown from one team to another.

"Nice hair Perce!" Fred managed to speak and not burst out into laughter. Percy grinned. "You think? Thanks! I think I am going to keep it this way." This caused the stands to roar with laughter and even the professors were cracking a smile, well except Umbridge who was fuming of course, because she was still trying to come up with a rule that would ban all pranks.

"But Angie, I really didn't know you liked pink that much, let alone neon!" Angelina threw Percy a sweet smile that promised a few broken bones once the game was over. "I do think it colours with your eyes thou."

The Hufflepuffs were trying very hard not to fall to the ground laughing now and with a miracle they managed to actually succeed. Once Sophia and Oliver shook hands the game began.

The stands were still snickering about the pranks, but the teams were suddenly different and that silenced the audience. The players had looks of pure focus on their faces and suddenly the students and even the professors realized why. Both teams had already played against one opponent and they were both in the running for the Cup! And they were at the moment the best teams so this could become the most important game of the season.

"And Johnson has the Quaffle! Quaffle goes to- oh and Mclean intercepts! Quaffle goes to Black, to Morgan back to M- No Bell intercepts! Goes to Johnson again, to Spinnet! To Johnson! Spinnet, who has to dive to avoid a bulger shot by Barel! Quaffle goes to Bell, Spinnet, Johnson! Johnson goes for the rings! And a good catch from Hufflepuffs Keeper, Thom Buinder!"

The Hufflepuff stands roared with approval while the Gryffindors groaned. "And there goes Black with the Quaffle! Races past Beater Fred Weasley and passes the ball to Morgan! Morgan to Black, to Mclean, to Morgan to Mclean to Morgan to Black to Morgan to Mclean! OUCH that has to hurt!"

George had slammed a bludger towards Piper and it crashed against her leg and send her circling through the air. Percy was the first to react to the situation. He raced towards Piper who had dropped the Quaffle and catched it. He threw one look at Piper, but then raced towards the Gryffindor Keeper, Tristan on his tail.

"It seems the Hufflepuffs trust Mclean with getting her broom under control and the Quaffle goes Morgan, to Black, OUCH" The whole arena winced as Percy got a bludger right between his shoulders, but to everyone's surprise he just went on. Although he did have a very pained look on his face.

"And Mclean is back!" Piper raced past Percy who passed the Quaffle to Tristan. "Quaffle goes to Morgan, to Mclean to Black to Mclean. To Morgan who goes for the rings! AND HE SCORES TEN - ZERO FOR HUFFLEPUFF" Lee had to yell to get over the stands. Gryffindor had to give it to Hufflepuff, they were good. Tristan had fainted left and went right at the last moment.

The game was a blur. After the first goal almost every attack earned the teams points from it. The snitch was seen at least three times, but it was never catched. The game took a total of almost two hours.

Hufflepuff was leading with ninety points so everything was still possible. And then Harry saw the snitch. Hazel was right on his tail, but she couldn't get closer. After a breath-taking dive from both Seekers Harry flew up with the snitch in his hand.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee was, as a not so very objective commentator, very happy with Gryffindors win. Suddenly a few screams were heard, because Percy, who had been playing poorer and poorer the last thirty minutes, fell of his broom from ten feet in the air.

0o0o0

The first thing Percy thought was 'why can't I move?', because he didn't feel his limbs. He began to panic before he began to get the feeling in his arms and legs back and a few seconds later he heard noise.

Well, voices to be exact. "It's been a day! He should have woken up by now!" Percy recognized the voice as Piper's. The one that answered her sounded like Fred, or George they sounded very much alike.

"I know! But that doesn't mean you can starve yourself!" "I don't care! He always does this! He is wounded but goes through even if that means death!" "Calm down, Madam Pomfrey said he was fine, he just needed to get some sleep now! You should get some dinner." This was Sophia.

Percy thought this would be a good moment to actually wake up and he slightly moved, but winced directly after because everything hurt. "Percy!" When he opened his eyes he saw Hazel's golden eyes full of concern. He gave her a grin.

"Does someone have food here?" Piper shot Percy a glare, but it was rather half-heartedly. "No. Dinner is going on in the Great Hall. But no we don't have food in the Hospital Wing." Percy gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. But uhm what happened?"

"You fell of your broom." Said Sophia flatly. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" Now he got a glare from everyone. "Yeah. Why would you do that? Enlighten us." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well remember the first bludger? That did some more damage than anticipated. And the second bludger on my side didn't really help so my muscles locked themselves and then it went black once my adrenaline was gone." He tried to shrug, but winced instead, what just caused more pain.

"Well, it's good that you're awake. Piper and Hazel barely ate anything! I thought they were going to starve to death!" Percy rolled his eyes at Fred. "That you have to eat every ten minutes doesn't mean everyone does." The others laughed and a few minutes later Percy was alone in the Hospital Wing.

0o0o0

Harry felt bad for Percy. He knew what it felt like to be stuck in bed for several days and it sucked. He also knew that Percy hated sitting still, let alone lying still on a bed for days!

His wounds were worse than anticipated so madam Pomfrey had made Percy stay in bed for several more days, to Percy's annoyance.

But at the moment Harry couldn't really think about Percy and how sad it all was for him. He was more concerned about his dreams about the Ministry halls. Why did he have those dreams?

He began to worry about them more and more. The last time he had one of them his scar had burned quite violently and that had never been a good sign. Harry thought about going to Dumbledore, but the man hadn't paid any attention to Harry or whatsoever and Harry doubted it that he even wanted help from Dumbledore at the moment.

Then there was Sirius, but he would probably tell Harry to go to Dumbledore or something reckless and for once Harry didn't feel like doing anything reckless, at least not today.

Harry shove some toast in his mouth before heading off to potions. Potions was, as normal, horrible. Nevil blew up his potion, but, as usual, it was all Harry's fault and on top of that they had to write the longest essay that they ever had for Potions.

"Why do we have so much homework?" Groaned Ron. Hermione send him a glare. "We have our O.W.L.'s coming up in a few weeks! Of course we have much homework!" Ron rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else.

"Snape really is a horrible teacher." "Harry, you are saying that ever since first year." "Because it's still true!" Ron had to hide his laughter from Hermione who rolled her eyes at Harry.

"Oh come on Harry! I know he isn't the best teacher, but that doesn't mean you can just mindlessly hate him!" "I don't mindlessly hate him! He hates me! For no reason! Of course I hate him! He keeps comparing me to my dad!" Huffed Harry very irritated.

"I know Harry, sorry. I am just a little irritated myself." Sighed Hermione. She had barely slept herself because of all her own homework. Harry had a slightly guilty look on his face, but didn't comment.

0o0o0

Harry was relieved when a week after the Quidditch match Percy, shadowed by Piper, who was a little over concerned in Harry's opinion, joined breakfast. The older boy was even more hyperactive than he normally was, probably because of all the saved energy.

The boy was almost about to jump out of his skin. His left foot was tapping on the ground and his fingers were drumming on the table. He was laughing with his friends and Harry thought that was fine, but apparently the twins thought a little different than Harry and went to the Hufflepuff Chaser.

"What do you think they are doing?" Asked Ron a little suspicious. "Probably going to apologize." Shrugged Hermione. Ron raised a questioning eyebrow, but Harry answered for Hermione. "He fell because of the bludgers and Fred and George are Beaters so they probably think it's their fault."

Ron looked like everything suddenly made sense and tucked in on his food again. Hermione looked revolted at his manners, but she had given up at changing them. "Come on let's go to Transfigurations." Harry picked up his bag and the other two followed him to their first period.

0o0o0

Percy, Hazel and Piper were training in their secret hideout under the Great Hall a day after Percy was healed properly. He hated not training and now was a good time to lose some energy.

Hazel was training her control over the Mist. Every lesson the magic became more advanced and she had to have more control over the Mist to actually show them she did the tasks.

Piper and Percy were sparring, but it was more a fun and taunting spar then a let's actually learn something.

"Oh come on, Pipes!" Percy grinned while he sidestepped a stab from the girl in front of him. "What's so wrong with me going on another mission after this?" Hazel listened in fascination. Their taunting had transformed a little. It began to get a lot more flirting like than in the beginning.

"Oh I don't know! You won't tell us what this mission is! And you say you are going alone and we all know how your plans can work out. You really need someone who can keep you in check!" Percy grinned wider at that.

"Fancy coming with me than?" He took a step closer to Piper and tried to hit her arm, but she blocked and went for the attack. "Who said I wanted to be the one to babysit you?" "Well, you do seem rather worried don't you?"

Percy parried Piper's attack, but didn't go on the offence. "What else would I do with you except worrying? You get in the hospital wing because you don't want your team to lose. So what would you do for the world?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably die though." Shrugged Percy when he finally went in the attack again. "It's not like I am more important than the world." Percy grinned at the look on Piper's face. She had wanted to disagree, but that would mean she thought he was more important than the world and that would mean the Twins would know in a matter of hours and a day later the whole school would know what she had said.

"Do I see some disagreement there?" Percy gave Piper a loss lipped grin. "No, it's just that you are to loyal." Said Piper, but she didn't sound really convincing what caused Percy to grin wider.

"But really, what is this mission of yours?" Asked Piper, a little to eager. Percy shrugged in response. "Well, I don't really have all the details, but it will probably be more difficult than this mission. It's a mission both Chiron and Hecate asked me to do and Dumbledore agreed it would be a good idea. I would be able to protect the whole school if it goes well and-"

Percy stopped talking and turned to the door. Piper stopped mid swing and Hazel dropped the Mist and stared at the door to. She had learned on the Argo II that Percy's instincts were the best and if you didn't listen to them you would probably die so they figured whatever got Percy's attention could be dangerous.

"Frank!" Hazel was the first to engulf the boy once he walked into the room. Well, Percy thought, it was more like stumbling. He limbed a little and he was covered in mud and.. Was that blood?

"Hey, man! What happened to you?" Percy got his wand out of his pocket and summoned a piece of Ambrosia. Frank accepted it with relieve plastered all over his face. "That poison maker, remember?"

The other three nodded. "Escaped. He is like you, Perce. He is both a wizard and a demigod. He is probably a child of Hermes. He was very fast and managed to slip away. Ever since then we had a manhunt going on. At the moment half of the Hermes cabin is working on finding him and they are working together with Thalia and a few children of other cabins."

Frank sighed. "Nico is going ballistic at the moment. The man managed to outrun Mrs. O'Leary and he doesn't take it well. He takes it quite personal because his sister got hurt and he let the man responsible escape."

Percy rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Do you know where Nico is? I actually need to talk to him about something." This got Piper's attention. "Oh no! You are going to tell Nico, but not us what your mission is about?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"I got a new mission in this whole thing. Nico would be great to have with me, maybe even Will? I am not sure yet, but Nico would be the best. I also need some wizarding friends, but I already talked to Hecate about that."

"You are going to tell a wizard about the gods?" Hazel sounded a little confused. Why would Percy want that? What if those wizards told their secret? That would cause mayhem! "Yup. But that isn't important right now. So Frank. Do you know where Nico is?"

"He said he would come here two, but not today, probably tomorrow at noon." Said the boy he was completely confused, but he trusted Hazel to explain everything to him once the time was right. "Good. I need to know if he wants to help. If he doesn't than well, I would have to find someone else. Oh and you two."

Percy turned to Piper and Hazel with a serious expression. This scared them a little. The only time they really saw him serious was on the Argo II and only in battles. "Chiron and Dumbledore think it would be good if you two would stay here at Hogwarts. Of course this is your choice because it isn't necessarily, but it would help with information supply."

The girls exchanged a look. "It would be fine to stay here. We have made a lot of new friends here so that would be amazing actually. I don't even stay at camp during the school year, so they don't even have to know." Shrugged Piper.

"I can just tell them I am going to help Nico in the underworld. No one is going to go down there to check that anyway." Said Hazel. Percy grinned. "You are getting better and better at lying!" Hazel rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"So what do I have to do know?" Asked Frank. Percy shrugged. "Stay here at least until Neeks gets here. After that you should join the hunt in that man. But I still want to know why you are covered in blood."

Frank gave them a sheepish look. "Well, on the way back here there were some well, monsters that thought I would taste good. So I had to fight my way out of that." Percy searched for a lie and found it, but didn't comment. He just gave Frank a look that told the other boy they would talk about it.

"Okay, well you should patch yourself up. You look like you rolled through mud!" Said Piper. She had been mostly silent during the conversation, well ever since it was clear that Percy would go on a dangerous mission.

"That is because I did." Said Frank dryly, but smiled when Percy sniggered. Piper rolled her eyes, but had a small smile playing on her lips. She just couldn't resist to laugh at that for some reason. "Well, we should go dinner is served in a few minutes." Said Piper glancing at the only clock in the room.

"Food!" Percy nodded in agreement, earning a few snickers from the others. "Hey, Hazel." "You could always say you weren't hungry and eat here." The girl positively beamed at Percy. "Sure!" She disappeared in the kitchen and Frank threw a thankful smile to Percy before following his hyperactive girlfriend.

"That was nice." Said Piper. "I would like to eat here if I was in here position." Shrugged the older boy. "Besides, she won't miss that much and they haven't seen each other properly since the war." Piper nodded silently.

It always surprised her just how concerned and compassionate Percy could be. Well, it surprised her how many faces he had. The fearless leader of Camp Jupiter, the loyal goofball of Camp Half-Blood, loving (sort of) brother and cousin, concerned son, warrior that scares monsters with his name.

And then there was a side no one but Piper really saw. She doubted even Annabeth had gotten a good look at that side of the boy. The insecure one. Even on the Argo II Piper had seen him break down a little, but only when his guard was low and he thought no one was looking.

She had seen the broken and desperate look in his eyes and what scared her, was that that look was still there. It hadn't disappeared, what indicated he still blamed himself for things he shouldn't and most of all, still had nightmares.

She never asked what his nightmares were exactly, but she knew they were bad. Sometimes she would find him in the common room, staring into the fire looking like he hadn't slept in ages, what was probably true.

When they walked past a torch the bags under his eyes were sharper than they normally were. "How are you?" Percy jumped a little at the sound of Piper's voice. He had been absorbed into his own thoughts.

"What?" "How are you?" "Why do you ask?" "You look like you haven't slept in ages." Percy remained silent what was good enough for Piper. "Why?" "Nightmares." Piper bit her lip. "What are they about?" Piper watched half in fascination, half in worry as Percy's eyes flashed giving away all the different emotions he was feeling.

Guilt, sadness, hurt and pain were the clearer ones, but there were also a few moments happy flashed across his face. "My life." He said simply and then quickened his pace, effectively avoiding any more questions.

0o0o0

That night Piper lay in her bed not able to catch sleep, but when she finally did, she didn't know what was happening. She stood in a purple and white room. The room had to be made of something other than light, because Piper could stand on the floor, but she couldn't see anything but the purple and white light.

In a flash of light someone else appeared. The woman was dressed in a simple white Greek toga and had two companions, a Labrador and a polecat. This was Hecate, decided Piper. She had heard stories from Hazel of when Hecate appeared before the younger girl looking like this.

"It is good to see you Piper. I assume everything is going well?" Piper nodded. "Yes, Lady Hecate. We had some help from Camp as we can't leave the school." Piper stayed formal. In all the other occasions she saw the goddess she had been warm and welcoming, now she looked ready to transform into a warrior.

"I assume you would like to know what Perseus is dreaming about?" Piper raised an eyebrow at the question, but nodded anyway, silently agreeing with herself to tell Percy Hecate called him Perseus.

"Follow me then." The goddess walked away from Piper and went through a door that suddenly appeared. Piper followed a little uncertain. When she went through she couldn't believe her eyes.

She sat in the passenger's seat of a car, unnoticed by its other occupants. There were a woman she recognized as Sally Jackson, maybe a few years younger, who was driving. Right behind Piper sat a younger looking Grover and next to him sat a twelve year old boy, he should be Percy right?

Suddenly the car flew through the air and she stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill next to Thalia's tree. She felt like she had lost her voice when she saw how Sally Jackson suddenly disappeared.

Then she saw Percy's first sword fighting lesson from Luke. She watched speechless as the twelve year old disarmed the best swordsman in centuries. Then she watched how he fought of the Ares cabin on his first capture the flag game.

She saw it all, even Tartarus and she couldn't believe Percy actually managed to stay sane after everything he had been through. No wonder he liked the magical world so much, he didn't have any leadership to take on.

Suddenly the dream changed and she saw what Percy would dream more often than just his life. Percy stood in the dark a few meters from Piper, not able to see her and silently crying. Voices were yelling at him, that it was his fault they were dead. It was his fault the war began.

That he had no idea what real suffering was, how it was to actually die, how it was to lose everything. How it was to be abandoned. He was told he had chosen wrong, that everything had been better if he had let Kronos win, Phoebe wouldn't be dead, all the casualties from the Giant war hadn't happened if Kronos had won the war and that their deaths were all his fault.

Piper didn't know what to do. She had never seen Percy so broken. She couldn't imagine how it would feel if that would happen to her. Suddenly she walked forward towards Percy, who was now on his knees trying to ignore everything around him.

She crouched down in front of Percy so she sat on her knees too and placed a hand on his shoulder. His head jerked up and the voices stopped for a second before continuing, but Percy didn't listen, this was something that had never happened.

Piper had tears in her eyes, but didn't let them fall. "Piper?" His voice sounded broken, but also full of hope for some reason and Piper saw that little twelve year old boy crying for his mother. She smiled slightly. "Yeah. Hecate wanted me to see what you dream about."

Percy's eyes widened. "I always wanted to know what you have been through. At camp no one talks about the Titan war and you both don't talk about Tartarus. And I have to ask it. How did you manage to go through?"

Percy relaxed once it was clear she wouldn't yell at him like the other voices and shifted. He sat cross legged on the floor and Piper followed. "I had to. I couldn't just go and leave my friends and family. I had to fight for them even if it would cost me my life. I couldn't let them die because I was too scared to fight."

"Why didn't you back out, like Thalia?" Percy's face was unreadable, but he did talk. "I couldn't do that to Nico. I failed protecting his sister already, I couldn't let him take that burden to."

Piper just nodded. "So why do you feel guilty?" "Because I failed a lot more people." "I don't think you did actually. But I can tell you that, but that won't matter if you don't believe me."

Percy met her eyes and she decided to tell him anyway. "They died fighting for something they believed in right?" Percy nodded. "They died and couldn't carry out what they believed in, but you did that for them and not just for the once on the side of the gods. You managed to carry out what almost every fallen demigod stood for. The once on Kronos' side wanted the gods to notice them, treat them as their children and claim them. You did what they couldn't and I think they are happy about that."

Percy stared at her, emotions flickering in his eyes before he nodded. "No one ever said it to me like that. They always say that I did the right thing. But since when is murdering your family a good thing?" Piper just gave him a weak smile. "I think it's almost time to wake up. I should go." Percy smiled back and gave her a little wave.

 **So that was that. I hope you enjoyed it! It went from funny and happy to depressing… But the story needed this I think and in the next chapters Piper and Percy are becoming the new OTP of (almost) the whole school. And I need to know what kind of conversations you want Percy and Piper to have! I really do!**

 **Legolastheelf: I got this like two days ago, but it says you send the review April 9… So I don't know why but it was delayed… weird. And thanks for the reminder I thought I had already uploaded this, but appreantly not.. SIGH**

 **Guest: I agree, but he won't I really like it when she is dragged away by centaurs in the books and fil so yeah. That will stay the same**

 **Sammy the guest: Thanks! I think I go to the 35/ 36 chapters and then stop this story and go on with next year. But I am not entirely sure. And thank you the compliments! And I did both in this chapter (although a little short…) with Quidditch and the Trio's pov.**

 **Gabriel H. Sapphire: ;)**

 **Thereader16: She is better mostly, not entirely, but better. And thanks!**

 **ICE-THE-CRITIC: This chapter is longer, but not long enough. Next chapter will be at least 5000 words, maybe more!**

 **Kittycat3000: Thank you!**

 **Ihatemath:**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, so first: Sorry for not updating in so long. Second: Sorry, but this is a really short chapter and third: I HATE THIS AAAAA! Oookaay yeah. SO basically sorry… Because of my health I just couldn't write and I am really sorry about that, but even now (after just typing this in bold) my head is starting to hurt and my eyes are starting to well, blur. It's stupid, but I have been like this fort wo weeks now and I hate it I can't do anything just sit at home and can't even read or anything without getting a killer headache. I thought I was getting better, but then it got worse again so yeah. Sorry. And because as of tomorrow I won't have any time to write (holidays! So I we are going to visit family and stuff) I thought I could at least give you this, what I had done, but I am not really happy with it because I want to give you a real chapter… SIGH. Well I hope you like it anyway. I didn't have any opportunity to reread this so if it's crap, well sorry.**

It was awkward for both Percy and Piper to be around each other after they 'shared' a dream, or nightmare. They hadn't spoken to each other the next three days, what got on the nerves of almost every one of their friends.

"Okay. Spill." Hazel's golden eyes swapped from Piper to Percy and back. They didn't look at her and Hazel began to get tap her foot impatiently . "Come on! You two haven't talked to each other in three days!"

"We did talk." Said Percy, looking at Hazel and ignoring Piper as best as he could. "Yep, we talked during dinner." Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Since when is asking someone for the toast having a conversation?" The two others rolled their eyes, but didn't reply.

"It's getting on everyone's nerves! Why don't you two talk?" Percy sighed. "I had a nightmare." Hazel's eyes softened a little, but her foot was still tapping impatiently on the ground so Piper went on. "And Hecate made me watch."

Hazel froze and stared at her friends. "She did what?" Percy smiled. "Yeah, that was kind of what I thought." "Why would she do that?" Green eyes met ever changing eyes and they nodded at the same time. "Okay, that's just creepy."

The three of them smiled a little. "Well, Hecate thought it was good for me to know what Percy was dreaming about." Said Piper with a light tone. "So I had a nightmare and Piper got first row seats."

Hazel sighed, this was so weird! "I thought gods couldn't interfere?" "I think this whole quest is different. First, we didn't get a prophecy, second, we are in some sort of pet world of Hecate where normal rules don't apply and well and then there is the whole 'someone is trying to murder us outside of this quest' thing, so maybe the rules don't apply this time?" Shrugged Percy.

"Okay, but why didn't you two talk?" Piper flushed a bit red and Percy had an awkward look on his face. "Well, it's weird to share a nightmare with someone else you know. They just look into your deepest fear and in this case life to. So yeah, you are totally open then."

"It's really weird to watch someone else's nightmare. You see someone as they truly are." Shrugged Piper. "So you're saying I'm just acting all the time?" Percy placed a hand on his heart like he was terribly wounded. "Sometimes." Smiled Piper, making Percy huff in annoyance.

Hazel smiled, it was good to have her friends back to normal.

0o0o0

Dumbledore watched Percy and Draco carefully, trying to find out what they were thinking. He just told them something, well, bad. Draco had to do something that wasn't really nice and now they were digesting the information.

Draco was clearly close to panicking. His eyes were wide and he was gaping at his headmaster, with a horrified , he was just mad. He glared at Dumbledore like he hoped the headmaster would catch fire.

"That's not going to happen." Said Percy, with a good bit of venom in his voice. "It has to happen." Stated Dumbledore calmly, his blue eyes twinkling. "No, it doesn't." "Why?" Two heads turned to Draco.

"You're not seriously thinking about this are you?" Percy stared at the younger boy wide eyed. "I just want to know why. Why does it have to happen and why me?" Percy glared at the headmaster again. "Well, I really don't care why it has to happen, if you want dead, go ahead. But don't ask a fifteen year old to do it!"

Dumbledore gave Percy a small smile, what only fuelled the boy's anger. "My death is extremely important, mister Black." Percy narrowed his eyes, he didn't believe the headmaster for one second. "But that doesn't mean a fifteen year old has to do it!"

"Mister Black, it is-"

"No! I won't hear it." Percy was now standing with both of his hands on the headmaster's desk. "My cousin is _not_ going to be a murderer at age fifteen!" The two stared each other in the eye until Dumbledore sighed.

"It's for Mister Malfoy's own safety." Percy snorted, but didn't say anything. "At some point in the near future, Voldemort will ask you -" Dumbledore glanced at Draco. "To kill me. At that point, I will be dying already, but you will have to speed up that progress."

Draco was white and didn't say anything. The boy was glad Percy acted as his lawyer, he didn't really trust his own voice at the moment.

"And why will you be dying?" "Of something I'll be working on with Mister Potter, but he won't know what happened until the right time." Percy narrowed his eyes again. "You say this like it is all planned. Why do you want to die? I thought you were the backbone of the 'resistance' against Voldemort?"

Dumbledore gave a small smile, but his eyes had lost their spark. "Most say I am, maybe they are right? I don't know. But I do know that all work I am going to do is highly dangerous, but without it Voldemort won't die. The Order will be able to pull through and go on."

"So why don't let this work kill you?" "Because I have learned that when you get your Mark, you have to do something for Voldemort. And as a student at Hogwarts, Draco is the perfect person to assassinate me." Percy gritted his teeth.

"Ask your dear spy or something! If there really isn't anyone else, I'll do it." Draco gaped at Percy. "Why? Why would you kill him? You're just two years older than me!" Percy's eyes glazed over for a second before he sighed and sat down.

"In the Titan war we had to fight against other demigods Drake. We had to kill them or they would kill us. I already have too much blood on my hands, you don't and I'll make it my personal mission to keep it that way if I have to."

Draco stared at the older boy before nodding slowly. He really didn't want to kill anyone, he didn't even want to be a Death Eater. Ever since he knew about Hecate's blessing in muggleborns he had a new respect for these wizards.

Dumbledore had a sad look in his eyes. "I'll talk with my informant about this, but don't expect too much, he is already doing a lot for me." Percy scowled. "If you say so." With that he stood up and walked out of the room, Draco not far behind.

0o0o0

Two days had passed since the 'Dumbledore Incident', as Percy's friends called it and he didn't really think about it anymore. He wouldn't let Draco kill anyone, even if he didn't care about Dumbledore, he knew from experience that killing someone will eat you alive.

He didn't tell the others what the meeting was about, because the others _did_ infact like Dumbledore and he didn't want to worry the others.

Percy's attention was well, on his N.E.W.T.'s. They were in two months and although he was good at almost everything he did, he wouldn't come back with anything beneath an E.

"You're _so boring!_ " groaned Piper while poking Percy, who tried really hard to ignore her. "Come _on!_ You why would you study _two months in advance?_ " Percy didn't give any sign of hearing her, causing Piper to pout and that got a few snickers from the others in the common room.

"He's trying to get straight O's, Pipes, he doesn't have any time for you." Said Hazel who was worrying about her own W.O.M.B.A.T.'s (well, mostly just History of Magic, Arithmancy and Herbology.)

"You should worry about your own tests to Piper." Hazel looked up from her History of Magic's book to look at Piper who was glaring at both Percy and Hazel. "Why would I? We still have two months! I have something better to do than study!" Hazel sighed, while Percy was still writing down notes for Herbology.

When Piper didn't get any other reaction she sighed and picked up her Transfigurations homework. "Fine, but if I become a Cabin 6 member, it's your own fault!" She pouted again, but just like last time, no one reacted on it.

 **So uhm yeah, that's it… SORRY! I feel really bad right now because I can't give you a good chapter -_- Well okay so for the reviews.**

 **THANK ALL OF YOU! But I really don't have a clue where to start with answering… sorry (again…)**

 **But uhm yeah so to ICE-THE-CRITIC, I would love some help with that! I have a few ideas, but they won't be in action until much later…. And than without Umbridge in it… So do you have any ideas?)**

 **To sooo (right?) I kind of agree, but I just wanted it finished. When I reread it now I TOTALLY agree with you, but I didn't think of it back then and also don't want to rewrite that chapter only (also because of my health)**

 **To all the others who gave some ideas: I'll think about it and I really saw some good stuff! So I will just see what I can and can't do.**

 **To everyone who said it was a good story and/or I was a good writer: Thank you so much for that, it really means a lot to me!**

 **So yeah sorry for not replying personally, but I really don't know where to begin anymore…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay. So I need to tell you all something not so fun.  
I have a chronical illness. It's not anything really bad, I just feel like crap, can't sleep without at least four pills and I get a killer headache from staring at a screen for two minutes. So I am telling you guys this : I won't be uploading as much as I want, if I could I would have updated this story at least five times last week, but I only handeled this much… I hate myself at the moment and feel completely useless and the hot weather here doesn't help at all…. So yeah just so you know.**

 **I am also going to start writing another story, but not uploading it yet because this has priority. Also, I am going to focus a little more on my reading the books story because I really need to upload that.**

"Come on!" Percy wasn't really awake. "Pipes, it's one in the morning." Piper rolled her eyes, gripped Percy's hand tighter and jerked him after her. "Come _on_! This will be fun!"

" _This will be fun, Percy! We should totally slip out of the common room after curfew and then go and explorer the castle even though we already know everything! This will be_ _soo_ _much fun!_ "

Piper scowled at Percy, before tugging him along again. "We know where everything is, yes. But have you _been_ everywhere?" She asked him while he yawned.

"No, but I don't need to. At least not when it's in the middle of the night and it's against three school rules to go outside of the common room at night." Said Percy, although they both knew he really didn't care about the rules.

"You mean you don't get your beauty sleep." Smiled Piper. "Aww, do you think I'm beautiful Pipes?" Teased Percy. A grin appeared on his face when he saw the red blush appear on Piper's cheeks even in the dark.

"N-No! Of course not!" Piper didn't really sound genuine, but Percy really didn't care at the moment. He slung his arm around her shoulders and almost laughed, but then remembered he shouldn't because they were in the middle of castle in the middle of the night.

"So, Queen, where are we going?" Percy had taken a liking in Leo's nickname for Piper, but the he changed it to just Queen instead of Beauty Queen. Piper didn't know why, but she liked it.

"Well, person-I-can't-call-anything-cause-everything-is-already-overused." Percy rolled his eyes, but with a fond smile playing on his lips. "I thought we should go and stand on the top of one of the towers and we can't visit the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor Towers so we should go to the most West tower we can find."

"So we go to the West Tower?" Piper nodded and Percy laughed softly. "That's the other way, we are going East right now." Piper froze and looked around.

"You're kidding right?" Percy shook his head and Piper sighed. "It's been almost half a year and I _still_ can't find my way around!" Percy chuckled.

"Well, you have another half year and until I get of school, I'll save you whenever you're lost!" He turned around and with that caused Piper to turn around to, because he still had his arm over her shoulders, they both liked it that way.

"Well thank you, my knight in shining armour!" Smiled Piper. They shared a silent laugh, but it still echoed through the hall. "What are we going to do if someone sees us?"

"This was your idea!" Percy turned to Piper who was blushing again. "I know, but I didn't really care until well, I thought about actually being caught by Umbridge." They were silent for a few seconds until Percy answered.

"Well, you can always talk us out of anything." He shrugged, but Piper wasn't convinced. "I'm not good with charm speak you know. Maybe it won't work." Percy stopped walking at once and looked at her in shock.

"You do realise we would have died a lot of times over if it weren't for your charm speak abilities right?" Piper blushed a little, but Percy kept talking. "That and Annabeth would have gone mad in Tartarus." Piper didn't really understand that and Percy smiled.

"She told me about your meeting with Phobos. If you didn't talk to her back then, she would have gone mad in Tartarus." Piper nodded slowly blushing again. She realised he had said Tartarus again, for the first time since he came out of it. She wouldn't point it out, Percy hated it to be reminded of things he was afraid of, he saw it as a weakness and weaknesses caused deaths.

"Uhm, you are welcome?" Percy smiled and squeezed her shoulder for a moment. "Yeah and thanks." After that they walked in silence until they came to the stairs. "You first, you wanted to come up her in the first place." Piper rolled her eyes but went up anyway.

"This view is ..." Piper fell silent as Percy came to stand next to her. They were at the highest top of the castle and directly beneath them was a cliff, all the way down to the Black Lake.

"Beautiful?" Supplied Percy and Piper just nodded. Percy's eyes immediately found _The Huntress,_ Zoë's constellation. He sighed and his eyes turned sad. "I was told she actually liked you. How did you do that?" Percy smiled.

"It wasn't my goal actually, but it happened. I think that was a part of it, but I'll never be sure of course. Even if she would be alive, she would have been too prideful to say she liked me." Piper smiled to, she liked how Percy's eyes lit up when he talked about his adventures of course there were the sad moments, but he loved adventures, probably because of his ADHD.

He told her everything from his third quest and she listened. They both liked it that way. Piper learned more about Percy, while Percy could finally let go of his hero and leader role and just tell his actual adventures.

"And then we went back to camp." Piper let out a laugh and Percy smiled. "That's the first time I hear such an epic story end with, and then we went back home in such a dry manner."

"It's a gift." Shrugged Percy and Piper let out another laugh. "Okay, so now I know about your... third quest right?" Percy nodded. "What about the first one?"

"You wanna know what happened?" Percy was a little surprised, he thought the other campers would have told Piper, Leo and Jason all about his adventures (probably making him seem way more heroic than he actually was), but she still wanted to hear what he thought of them.

Piper nodded and Percy told her everything about the first quest and after that about the others too. They talked about their lives after _that_ until breakfast and Hazel let out a sigh of relieve when her two friends walked into the Great Hall half an hour late to join breakfast.

* * *

Percy didn't like Snape. It was official. The whole year was okay, until now. Apparently Snape hated Percy for his 'attack' on Dumbledore.

Even though Percy didn't take Potions, Snape had been awful. The Potions professor had started to make nasty side comments when he passed Percy in the hallways. And when something happened he blamed it on Percy even when all evidence was against Fred and George.

Percy knew this was how Snape normally treated the Gryffindors and he suddenly had immense respect for the lions for not killing Snape before now.

Now Percy was working on his homework for Charms. Piper sat next to him, working on her own Herbology homework and Hazel sat at his feet on the ground drawing one of the dancing plants of the common room.

Piper groaned an leaned her head on Percy's shoulder. He actually liked it, so he didn't comment. "Why is Herbology so illogical?" Hazel gave Piper a small smile while Percy rolled his eyes.

"It isn't." He put down his own work (he would have to stay up late again) and grabbed Piper's homework. "You should really pay more attention in class." Smiled Percy. Piper still had her head on his shoulder and was looking at her paper from that position.

"I pay attention! It's just complicated!" Percy chuckled while Hazel smiled again. She was almost finished with the drawing and it was really looking good.

"No, it isn't. Look." Percy pointed at some sentence Piper had written in her essay. "When you put Flitwarres by an Poisonous Shrugging, it dies because Flitwarres has so much Nicolise in it. But because of that you should use Flitwarres with Trickster Vines because they grow the best with that in their soil."

Piper groaned. She had done it completely wrong of course and had to rewrite the whole essay. "Can't you just help me?" She removed her head from Percy's shoulder and picked up her quill. "I am really bad at remembering these things."

"Nope, I have my own homework." Shrugged Percy and Piper scowled at him. He just grinned in return and went back to his Charms homework.

"Good friend you are." Percy shrugged at Piper's complaints and began to write again. "You really are a bad friend." Grumbled Piper.

"Maybe you shouldn't be friends with me then?" Percy asked, glancing at Piper for her reaction. And as a daughter of Aphrodite she gave the reaction he had hoped for.

She began to blush and Hazel could barely contain her laughter when she smacked Percy over his head. "That's just mean!" Percy raised an innocent eyebrow, but his smirk wasn't so innocent.

"What was mean? You say I am a bad friend right. So why would we stay friends." Piper had just regained some of her dignity, but now she was red again. "I don't see the problem with not being friends anymore."

Percy shrugged and gave Piper an innocent look. "You two are adorable." Said Hazel. Percy grinned, with only a little red on his cheeks, but Piper hid her face in her hands.

"You two are both horrible." Came the muffled sound of Piper's voice from behind her hands and both her friends erupted in laughter.

"We do try." Grinned Hazel. "It's harder than you think." Percy nodded in agreement and high fived Hazel. Piper muttered something that sounded like traitors and Percy flung his arm around her shoulders.

"Aw Queen, why so sombre? You love us and you know it." Piper groaned again and Percy grinned evilly. He loved having these kind of conversations with Piper. "And we looove you too." He drawled out the love and Piper ducked her head so he wouldn't be so close as he was.

Hazel was snickering silently watching her oldest brother figure and her best friend converse. She loved watching them like this, almost like they were normal teenagers.

"Kelp breath, you are horrible!" Percy laughed at the nickname she had used and Piper shot him a look again.

"Kelp head and Fish Breath, hmm. Not very creative." Piper stuck out her tongue. "As is just removing Beauty from Beauty Queen." She retorted and Percy shrugged.

"It's easier." Was his intelligent answer and Piper rolled her eyes, but a fond smile tugged at her lips.


	35. Rewrite

Heyy guys! Long time no see.

I know I haven't updated this in FOREVER and now the rewrite is online! Black's Heir is different, but also the same. A more 'real' story. I hope you all like it!

I am not going to update it regularly, because of all my schoolwork, but I _am_ going to finish it this time ;)

ps OMG GUYS BLACK'S NEW HEIR HAS MORE THAN 90.000 VIEWS OSDJFlSKDJFLKSJGLSDGKSJDFLKJDASGUIQHRFLKJSZCNGIOWHGO  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AAAAAA!


End file.
